


Ein Turnier zum Abgewöhnen?

by Tarkleigh



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2018-12-18 04:27:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 34,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11866695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarkleigh/pseuds/Tarkleigh
Summary: Max Meyer ist frustriert, seine Saison auf Schalke war schlecht, der Trainer hasst ihn und noch dazu ist er unglücklich verliebt in seinen besten Freund. Dass er natürlich nicht für den Confed Cup nominiert wird, sondern nur nach Polen zur U21 EM fahren darf, überrascht ihn dann kaum noch und Chancen, wenigstens diesen Titel zu holen, rechnet er sich auch nicht aus. Insgesamt also ein Turnier zum Abgewöhnen, wäre da nicht ihre neue Nummer 1 im Tor...





	1. Die neue Nummer 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hier mal eine vielleicht etwas ungewöhnliche Idee zu dem geilsten Turnier dieses Sommers: der U21-EM. Ich habe ein paar mehr Erklärungen eingebaut, wer jetzt was ist, als Max vielleicht in der Realität denken würde, einfach weil nicht jeder mit den Details der U21-Mannschaft oder Schalkes vertraut sein wird. Dinge wie die Sommergrippe sind übrigens wirklich geschehen, ich hab mir das nicht ausgedacht, um Max zu ärgern :) 
> 
> Wer Pollersbeck nicht kennt, kann ihn sich hier mal ansehen https://youtu.be/5vJwM9dqrLM?t=1m5s

Endlich war die Saison vorbei! Max konnte sich nicht erinnern, sich jemals nach einem Jahr Bundesliga so schlecht gefühlt zu haben. Letzten Sommer war er noch obenauf gewesen, ein frisch gebackener Olympiasieger. Nun ja, zumindest Silbermedallien-Gewinner. Es tat immer noch weh, dass es nicht für Gold gereicht hatte, aber es war dennoch ein großer Erfolg und sein erster Titel seit der Jugend. Auf Schalke hatte auch Euphorie geherrscht und er war fest davon überzeugt gewesen, dass es eine gute Saison werden würde. Privat hatte er zwar ein paar Probleme gehabt, aber damit konnte er umgehen.

Nur acht Monate später war von all der Aufbruchsstimmung nichts mehr zu sehen. Er wusste nicht, wie das der Schalker-Sportdirektor Christian Heidel sah, aber für ihn war der neue Trainer Markus Weinzierl eine herbe Enttäuschung gewesen. Er schien ihn einfach nicht leiden zu können, man konnte Max doch nicht erzählen, dass er wirklich so schlecht war, dass man ihn auf der Bank versauern und dann noch nach einer Klatsche gegen die Bayern öffentlich runterputzen musste, wo doch die ganze Mannschaft schlecht gespielt hatte. Wenn Weinzierl wirklich Trainer bleiben würde, müsste er sich ernsthafte Gedanken über einen Wechsel machen, so schwer ihm das auch fiel. Und dann war da noch Leon, aber das war ja ein Dauerproblem.

Alles in allem wäre er gerne zehn Minuten nach dem letzten Spiel in den Urlaub gefahren und hätte sich so lange volllaufen lassen, bis er die ganze Saison vergessen hatte. Aber jetzt standen noch Länderspiele an und das hatte prompt die nächste Enttäuschung gebracht. Er hatte unbedingt Confed Cup spielen wollen, aber es hatte nur für die U21 gereicht. Das war bitter, besonders weil Leon natürlich zum Confed Cup gefahren war.

„Max, komm schon“, sagte Maxi Arnold und riss ihn damit aus seinen düsteren Gedanken. „Wir sind da.“

Max schreckte hoch und sah, dass sie wirklich schon am Hotel waren. Schnell rappelte er sich auf und stieg hinter dem Wolfsburger aus dem Bus. Dort hatte sich schon der Rest der Mannschaft samt Trainer versammelt. Neben ihm stand ein Riese von einem Kerl, der ihm vage bekannt vorkam. Das war doch einer der Torwarte, oder? Ja, richtig Pollersbeck hieß der doch. Julian Pollersbeck vom…FCK? Genau, das war es. Sie hatten erst einmal miteinander gespielt und er hat damals auch keinen bleibenden Eindruck auf ihn hinterlassen, auch wenn er zugegebenermaßen kein Experte für Torwarte war. Julian blickte zu ihm herunter, als Max näherkam.

„Sieht schon lustig aus, wenn du neben mir stehst“, sagte der Goalie in klar bayrischem Dialekt.

„Kann ja nichts dafür, wenn du so übergroß bist“, sagte Max vielleicht etwas unfreundlicher, als es angemessen gewesen wäre. Maxi warf ihm schon einen beschwörenden Blick zu.

Julian ließ sich davon nicht beirren. „Ich bin echt aufgeregt. Das ist mein erstes Turnier. Du hast das ja alles schon hinter dir. Irgendwelche Tipps?“

„Nicht labern, wenn der Trainer was sagen will“, sagte Max trocken. Tatsächlich fing Kunz in diesem Moment an zu reden und rettete ihn vor einem weiteren Gespräch.

*   *   *   *   *

Seine Pechsträhne hielt offenbar an, denn kurz nach ihrer Ankunft in Polen bekam er Fieber und verbrachte die Tage vor ihrem ersten Spiel mit einer Sommergrippe zum großen Teil im Bett. Bis auf die Ärzte hatte er wenig Besuch – er durfte schließlich auf keinen Fall jemanden anstecken – und damit viel Zeit zum Grübeln, was bei ihm momentan aber nichts Gutes war. Immer wieder kreisten die gleichen Fragen durch seinen Kopf – war er wirklich so schlecht? Sollte er Schalke verlassen? Warum war Leon so viel besser als er? Wenn er ging, wohin sollte er denn bitte wechseln? Würde er die U21 EM überhaupt spielen –, ohne dass er eine Antwort finden konnte. Wenige Tage vor dem ersten Spiel fühlte er sich bereits besser, konnte aber immer noch nicht voll trainieren. Ein Einsatz im Spiel gegen Tschechien rückte für ihn damit in weite Ferne, allen aufmunterten Worten der anderen Spieler zum Trotz.

Umso überraschter war er, als er es tatsächlich in die Startelf schaffte. Er war immer noch etwas angeschlagen, aber er wollte unbedingt spielen, solange es irgendwie ging. Der einzige, der genauso überrascht über seinen Startelfeinsatz schien, war Julian, der überraschend ihre Nummer Eins war. Der Goalie wirkte vor dem Anstoß extrem nervös, was gar nicht zu seinem sonstigen Dauergrinsen passen wollte. Aber in gewisser Weise konnte Max das verstehen. Die Medien hatten sich ohnehin schon überschlagen, dass Kunz den unbekannten Julian Pollersbeck starten ließ. Wenn ihr Torwart patzen sollte, müsste er sich etwas anhören. Max atmete noch einmal tief durch und lief dann mit den anderen aufs Spielfeld.

*   *   *   *   *

Gewonnen und er hatte noch ein Tor geschossen! Max hatte schon fast vergessen, wie gut sich das anfühlte. Die Tschechen hatten es ihnen nicht leichtgemacht, aber an Ende war das 2:0 durchaus verdient gewesen. In der Kabine kramte er als erstes sein Smart Phone heraus, um etwas Passendes auf Twitter und Instagram zu posten. Leon behauptet ja, dass er smartphonesüchtig wäre, aber Max hielt das für totalen Unsinn. Außerdem skypte Leon ihn in diesem Moment auch direkt an. Offenbar war er nicht der einzige, der sein Telefon immer in der Hand hatte. Max hob ab und verzog sich in einen Nebenraum, damit er ruhig sprechen konnte. Leon grinste ihm entgegen und Max fühlte sein Herz etwas schmelzen. Leon hatte einfach ein wahnsinnig schönes Lächeln.

„Da ist der Goal-Getter!“ rief Leon freudig. „Glückwunsch, Kleiner! Das habt ihr super gemacht!“

„Danke, Großer. Ich hoffe ihr könnt mit dem Druck umgehen, jetzt wo wir so vorgelegt haben.“

„Ach was, die Kängurus kriegen wir schon klein. Da mach ich mir keine Sorgen.“

„Hat Löw schon gesagt, ob du spielen darfst?“

Leon schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, der lässt sich wie immer nicht in die Karten schauen. Aber ich werde es dann ja sehen. Ich hab ihn übrigens nach dir gefragt.“

Max stutzte. „Was? Was hast du gesagt?“

„Ich hab halt gefragt, warum er dich eigentlich nicht mitgenommen hat. Gerade wo Leroy ausgefallen ist, hätten wir dich vorne doch gebrauchen könne.“

„Ich weiß nicht, ob das ne gute Idee war, Leon. Nicht dass Löw jetzt sauer ist:“

„Ach was, der mag mich, das wird ihn schon nicht stören.“

„Will ich denn hören, was er gesagt hat?“, fragte Max vorsichtig.

„Ach Kleiner, sei doch nicht immer so negativ. Glaub mir, nächste Saison sieht das schon anders aus. Notfalls lege ich bei Heidel ein gutes Wort für dich ein.“

Wenn du dann überhaupt noch da bist, dachte Max, sagte aber nichts. Das war ein Thema, dass sie konsequent totschwiegen, weil sie die Antworten nicht hören wollten. Leon trug schwer an der Entscheidung und Max wollte nicht daran denken, dass er seinen besten Freund bald verlieren konnte. Schon gar nicht zu den Bayern, über sechshundert Kilometer von ihm weg. Da wäre es ihm ja lieber, Leon in Schwarz-Gelb zu sehen, dann wäre er wenigstens noch in der Nähe. „Was hat Löw denn gesagt?“

„Er hat gesagt, dass Kunz dich unbedingt haben wollte und er die U21 nicht noch weiter schwächen wollte. Daher hat er dich nicht nominiert.“

Hm, das war eine sehr diplomatische Antwort. „Glaubst du ihm?“

„Klingt zumindest plausibel, Kunz hält doch viel von dir. Aber jetzt vergiss den doofen Confed Cup und freu dich. Bald bist du Europameister, Mäxchen, da ist doch dieser Witzpokal gar nichts gegen.“

„Jetzt übertreib mal nicht, das war das erste Spiel.“

„In dem ihr super wart. Ich hab das Spiel doch gesehen. Vorher haben alle diese Schick gehypt und dann kriegt er kein Tor hin. Wobei mir Pollersbeck schon ab und zu einen gehörigen Schrecken eingejagt hat. Wie ist der denn so? Ich glaube nicht, dass ich ihn schon mal getroffen hab.“

„Ganz nett, glaube ich, etwas überdreht. Notorisch gut gelaunt.“

Leon lachte. „Passt also gar nicht zu dir.“

„Ey, Leon, ich bin gar nicht immer schlecht gelaunt.“

„Nein, nein, nur morgens drei Stunden nach dem Aufstehen, nach Niederlagen, nach dem Training, nach dämlichen Interviewfragen…“

Max fiel keine Antwort darauf ein, weil es einfach stimmte, zumindest in letzter Zeit. Leon sprach weiter. „Keine Sorge Max, bald sieht alles wieder besser aus. Und wenn du jemanden zum Reden brauchst, ruf mich einfach an. Du kannst mir alles sagen.“

Oh ja? Zum Beispiel, dass er ihm gerne das Hirn rausvögeln wollte? Irgendwie hatte Max so seine Zweifel, dass Leon ihm da helfen konnte – zumindest nicht auf die Art, die Max vorschwebte. „Danke, Leon.“

„Wenn du zurück bist, reden wir mal“, sagte Leon. „Aber jetzt geh duschen und freu dich etwas. Es wird ne geile Zeit bei euch in Polen, das sag ich dir.“

„Bei euch doch sicher auch. Grüß Matze und die Jungs.“

„Mach ich, Kleiner, viel Spaß unter der Dusche!“ Leon zwinkerte und legte auf.

Das Gespräch ließ ihn mit sehr gemischten Gefühlen zurück, was wohl ein klarer Rückschritt zu der Euphorie davor war. Verliebt sein war einfach scheiße, das war ihm schon lange klar. Aber er sollte jetzt lieber mal duschen gehen, bevor die anderen noch ohne ihn abfuhren. Er ging zurück in die Kabine und war überrascht ihren Torwart zu sehen, der sich gerade auszog. Julian pfiff fröhlich vor sich hin, wobei Max die Melodie nicht kannte. „Haben sie dich auch so viel gefragt?“, fragte er, als der Max bemerkte.

„Fast, Leon hat mir zum Sieg gratuliert und wir haben uns verquatscht“, sagte Max, der auch keinen Bock auf viele Interviews gehabt hätte. „Geht’s dir gut? Mach dir keinen Kopf über die Patzer.“

„Mach ich nicht, ich werde schon dafür sorgen, dass das nicht mehr passiert.“

Er klang so unbekümmert, dass Max ihm das sogar glaubte. Wenn er das echt so leicht wegsteckte, war das wirklich bewundernswert. Der Schalker wäre wohl ein Nervenbündel, wenn er in seinem ersten EM-Spiel gleich solche Fehler gemacht hätte. Er zog sich das Trikot über den Kopf und als er wieder etwas sehen konnte, war Julian schon auf dem Weg unter die Dusche. Max zog sich schnell ganz aus und folgte ihm. Der Torwart stand ganz entspannt unter dem Wasser und ließ sich mit geschlossenem Augen berieseln, offenbar überhaupt nicht gestresst. Max ließ sich diese Chance nicht entgehen und musterte seinen Mitspieler diskret. Das war eine schlechte Angewohnheit, die ihn auch schon einmal in ziemliche Schwierigkeiten gebracht hatte, aber was sollte er machen, wenn ständige nackte Kerle um ihn herumsprangen? Außerdem schauten doch auch Heteros anderen auf den Schwanz, da war er sich ganz sicher. Ihr Goalie war da gut ausgestattet, wie er feststellte, auch wenn es etwas weniger Haare sein könnten. Beim letzten Mal war er ihm gar nicht aufgefallen, aber vielleicht hatten sie sich nur verpasst oder er war abgelenkt gewesen.

„Mann, ich hätte nie gedacht, dass so ein kleiner Kerl so ein Teil hat!“, sagte Julian plötzlich und Max blickte erschrocken wieder hoch.

Es dauerte einen Moment bis dem Schalker klar wurde, was Julian meinte. Dann wurde er knallrot. Es war eine Sache, mal schnell hinzuschauen, aber so was konnte er doch nicht einfach so sagen! „Ach, entspann dich, Mäxchen. Kannst dich doch drüber freuen. Ist auch wichtig, sonst würden dich auch alle für zehn halten, so ohne Haare.“

Zum zweiten Mal in wenigen Augenblicken starrte Max den Torwart fassungslos an. Julian schien das aber gar nicht böse zu meinen, sondern einfach zu sagen, was ihm in den Kopf kam. „Machst du sowas immer unter der Dusche?“

„Nur wenn’s auch was zu sehen gibt“, sagte Julian ganz trocken. „Ist doch nix dabei. Was ist denn los? Du bist Profifußballer und wirst rot, wenn du danach mit anderen unter die Dusche musst?“

„Ich werde doch nicht rot, weil ich mit anderen duschen muss.“

„Außer wenn man dir dabei ein Kompliment macht“, sagte Julian mit einem Augenzwinkern. „Dabei schaust du doch auch.“

„Hättest du wohl gern“, grummelte Max, der sich aber ernsthaft fragte, ob Julian etwas bemerkt hatte.

„Ist doch bei deiner Größe fast unausweichlich, du schaust mir eh nur auf den Nabel. Ich glaube, du musst dich mal etwas entspannen. Wenn du drüber reden willst, bin ich da.“

Der Wechsel von Kommentaren über sein bestes Stück zu einem tiefgründigen Gespräch über seine Probleme überforderte Max. Bevor er sich einen Reim darauf gemacht hatte, hörte er die Tür aufgehen. Wenige Augenblicke später steckte Jeremy Toljan seinen Kopf in die Dusche. „Macht ihr euch noch die Haare? Wir wollen los. Macht mal hin.“

Wenige Augenblicke später bereute Jeremy diesen Kommentar, als Julian ihn einfach packte und mit unter die Dusche zog. Dessen empörtes Quieken lockte den Rest der Mannschaft an und Max war sehr froh, als Kunz kurze Zeit später ein Machtwort sprach.

Etwa eine halbe Stunde später waren sie alle wieder mehr oder weniger trocken und auf dem Rückweg ins Hotel. Julian und Jeremy schienen sich spontan verbrüdert zu haben und bei ihrem pausenlosen Gewitzel musste auch Max manchmal lachen.

*   *   *   *   *

Die nächsten Tage stieg Max’ Stimmung langsam. Das Training lief gut, Kunz lobte ihn immer wieder und die Probleme auf Schalke wirkten mit der Zeit auch immer weiter weg. Er vermissten zwar die Jungs, die stattdessen zum Confed Cup gefahren waren – allen voran natürlich Leon –, aber sie hatten auch so ein echt geiles Team.

Er hatte sich vorher dem Start der EM wirklich Sorgen gemacht, wie weit sie kommen würde. Der Turniermodus war drastisch verschärft worden, sodass nur die Gruppenersten und der beste Gruppenzweite ins Halbfinale einzogen. Letzteres war reines Glückspiel, sie sollten sich also zusehen, dass sie die Gruppe auch gewannen, was in einer Gruppe mit Dänemark, Tschechien und Italien alles andere als leicht war. Kunz strahlte Optimismus aus, aber vor dem Spiel gegen Dänemark war Max dennoch ziemlich nervös. Italien hatte überraschend gegen Tschechien verloren und ihnen damit eine gute Gelegenheit gegeben, in Führung zu gehen. Mit einem Sieg heute würde ein Unentschieden im dritten Gruppenspiel gegen Italien für den Gruppensieg reichen. Gleichzeitig wäre eine Niederlage oder ein Unentschieden natürlich umso ärgerlicher. Aber ein Schritt nach dem anderen.

Als sie den Spielertunnel betraten, stand er für einen Moment in Julian Nähe, der wieder das Tor hüten würde. „Nervös?“, fragte Max ihn.

Julian schüttelte den Kopf. „Nee, dieses Mal spiele ich einfach rechtzeitig ab, dann klappt das schon.“

Er wirkte wirklich deutlich entspannter als vor ihrem letzten Spiel und Max bewunderte das. Er selbst hätte sich die Kritik vermutlich dafür zu sehr zu Herzen genommen. „Keine Sorge, Kleiner“, sprach Julian weiter. „Wir klatschen die Dänen weg, werden Gruppenerster und sind damit so gut wie im Halbfinale. Und am Ende holen wir auch den Pokal.“

Max lachte. „Kunz wäre sicher stolz auf dich. Das positive Denken hast du schon voll drauf.“

„Bringt ja auch nichts, wenn man sich die ganze Zeit nen Kopf macht.“

Das stimmt sicherlich, aber Julian hatte es da auch leichter. Er hatte eine gute Saison in Kaiserslautern gespielt und war auf dem Sprung in die erste Liga – gut, es war nur der HSV, aber irgendwo musste man ja anfangen –, da musst man ja gut drauf zu sein. Julian hatte keinen Trainer, der ihn hasste, keine Fans, die ihn inzwischen als große Enttäuschungen sahen, keine schwierigen Wechselentscheidungen und auch vermutlich keinen besten Freund, in den er unglücklich verliebt war. Aber daran sollte Max jetzt nicht denken, sie hatten ein Spiel zu gewinnen.

Mit den ersten Takten der Hymne traten seinen Sorgen glücklicherweise in den Hintergrund und als der Ball rollte konnte sich Max ganz auf das Spiel konzentrieren. Dieses lief ganz wunderbar, die Unsicherheiten, die sie gegen Tschechien gezeigt hatten, waren verschwunden. Sie hatten das Spiel unter Kontrolle und der 3:0-Endstand war völlig verdient. Max hatte sogar eine Vorlage geliefert und freute sich sehr, dass eine seine Ecken endlich mal wieder etwas Zählbares geliefert hatte. Julian schien in der Tat sicherer gespielt zu haben, auch wenn das vom offensiven Mittelfeld aus schwer zu sagen war. Am Ende waren sie Gruppenerster und die Stimmung könnte nicht besser sein. Auch Max strahlte bis über beide Ohren. Inzwischen konnte er sich sogar vorstellen, dass sie am Ende wirklich den Pott in die Höhen stemmen könnten. Das wäre einfach nur so großartig und genau das, was er brauchen würde.

Dieses Mal sprang er gleich unter die Dusche, er könnte Leon immer noch später anrufen. Die Stimmung war ausgelassen, es wurde viel gesungen und sie machten so viel Quatsch unter Dusche, dass es wohl noch einige Zeit dauern würde, bis sie fertig waren. Julian stand in seiner Nähe und von Zeit zu Zeit hatte Max das Gefühl, dass der Torwart zu ihm herübersah. Er selbst versuchte peinlichst, jeden Blick in Julians Richtung zu vermeiden. Nachher würde der eh wieder denken, dass Max ihm zwischen die Beine schaute, was er unbedingt vermeiden wollte. Nicht dass noch irgendwelche Gerüchte aufkamen.

Umso mehr erschrak er, als ihm jemand durchs Haar wuschelte. Er drehte den Kopf und sah Julian ihn angrinsen. Normalerweise hasste Max das – es steckte viel Arbeit in seinen Haaren und nur Leon durfte sie ungestraft durcheinanderbringen – aber momentan war er eh klitschnass. „Du hast gut gespielt, Kleiner.“

Max grinste zurück. „Du auch, Großer, das hatte fast etwas von richtigem Torwartspiel.“

„Als ob du da vorne etwas gesehen hättest. Aber ich hab dir ja gesagt, wir holen das Ding. Jetzt noch Italien und wir sind im Halbfinale. Dann haben wir den Pott schon so gut wie in der Tasche.“

*   *   *   *   *

Am nächsten Tag stand die Regeneration an und Max’ Plan war, sich bis auf vielleicht etwas Planschen im Pool möglichst gar nicht zu bewegen. Für mehr steckten ihm das letzte Spiel noch zu sehr in den Knochen. Vermutlich waren das die letzten Auswirkungen dieser dämlichen Grippe. Die typische Erschöpfung am Ende der Saison konnte es eigentlich nicht sein, dafür hatte er nicht genug gespielt. Wenigstens war das Wetter gut und so konnte er sich entspannt nach draußen legen. Der Pool des Hotels war im Untergeschoss, was in einem eher kühlen Land wie Polen keine schlechte Idee war, aber momentan wollte er etwas Sonne und hatte sich auf die Terrasse gelegt. Vielleicht wurde er ja mal etwas braun.

Er hatte gerade die Augen geschlossen und etwas entspannt, als er leises Pfeifen hörte. Die Melodie erkannte er sofort: Es war das Lied „Die Vogelhochzeit“, vermutlich in der von Julian geschriebenen Version, die so versaut war, dass Max beim ersten Hören knallrot angelaufen war. Leider war das gleichzeitig ein absoluter Ohrwurm, der das halbe Team befallen hatte. Er spürte, wie sich jemand neben ihn hockte und öffnete genervt die Augen. Bei der Melodie hatte er Julian erwartet, aber es war Jeremy.

Der Hoffenheimer stellte ihm einen Krug mit Wasser und ein Glas hin. „Kunz meinte, wir sollen viel trinken“, antwortete er auf Max’ implizierte Frage.

„Ich kann mir schon selbst was holen, wenn ich durstig bin.“

„Weiß ich doch, aber so musst du nicht aufstehen. Außerdem hast du dein Handy auf dem Zimmer vergessen. Hier.“

Max blickte etwas verdutzt auf das Telefon in Jeremys Hand. Nachdem er sich überzeugt hatte, dass es wirklich sein war, streckte den Arm aus und nahm es. „Danke. Wie konnte mir das nur passieren?“

„Das frag ich mich auch, sonst bist du doch damit verwachsen. Vermutlich hast du in der halben Stunde schon hundert Benachrichtigungen.“

Ein kurzer Blick aufs Display zeigte Max, dass Jeremy nicht ganz falsch mit dieser Einschätzung lag. „Ich bin halt beliebt“.

„Eher Internetsüchtig. Wie geht es dir eigentlich, alles wieder fit?“

„Ich bin etwas fertig von gestern, aber sonst okay. Wieso?“

„Ach nur wegen der Grippe.“ Jeremy zögerte für einen Moment. „Hör mal, stimmt es, dass du nach Tottenham gehst? Ich hab diese Gerüchte gehört und du hast ja deinen Vertrag nicht verlängert.“

Max schüttelte den Kopf. „Da ist noch gar nichts fix. Ich weiß nicht mal, ob ich überhaupt gehen soll. An sich will ich bleiben, aber ich komm mit dem Weinzierl gar nicht klar.“

„Na, das ist doch kein Problem. Ihr Schalker wechselt die Trainer doch eh wie wir unsere Unterhosen.“

„Schön wär’s“, sagte Max. „Aber angeblich sind wir doch das neue Schalke und Heidel wollte Weinzierl unbedingt.“

„Ach, warte mal ab, eure Saison war so scheiße, da wäre ich doch sehr überraschen, wenn sie es noch mal versuchen würden. Ich glaube, dass Weinzierl noch vor der Vorbereitung weg ist.“

„Wäre natürlich schön. Wobei immer die Frage ist, wer stattdessen kommt. Schlimmer geht’s immer.“

„Auch das kann ich dir schon sagen“, sagte Jeremy mit einem Grinsen.

„Ah ja? Seit wann bist du das Orakel von Hoffenheim? Und von Schalke hast du doch auch keine Ahnung.“

Jeremy grinste. „Wenn dann bin ich das Orakel von Sinsheim. Aber dafür muss man kein Prophet sein. Es gibt genau einen nachweislich guten Trainer auf dem Markt, der noch dazu ein guter Freund eures Chefs ist: Thomas Tuchel.“

Max starrte ihn entgeistert an. „Was? Das ist doch völlig ausgeschlossen! Der war Trainer bei den Zecken!“

„Und wurde da rausgeschmissen. Ist doch nur logisch, dass er dann zu dem Mann geht, mit dem er jahrelang gut zusammengearbeitet hat. Und er könnte damit Watzke eins auswischen. Ich bin echt neidisch, Mäxchen, Nagelsmann ist gut, aber Tuchel ist noch krasser.“

„Meinst du?“, fragte Max. „Ich weiß nicht, der wirkt immer etwas verrückt auf mich.“

„Alle Genies sind etwas verrückt“, sagte Jeremy und stand wieder auf. „Na ja, wir werden es sehen. Ich lass mich mal ne Stunde durchkneten. Wofür haben wir die Physios hier?“

Max brummte nur und schloss wieder die Augen. Die Sonne war herrlich und er fühlte sich langsam wegdösen. Etwas Schlaf konnte sicher nicht schaden…

*   *   *   *   *

Er schrak abrupt hoch, als ihn etwas ins Gesicht traf.  Ein Handtuch, wie er nach kurzer Verwirrung feststellte. Irritiert zog er es beiseite und suchte nach dem Übeltäter. Der war schnell gefunden: Julian stand neben ihm, nur mit Badehose, einer Sonnenbrille und Badeschlappen bekleidet. „Was soll das denn?“

„Ich wollte nur sicherstellen, dass du nicht zu lange pennst und bei unserem nächsten Spiel krebsrot bist. Du bist doch fast so bleich wie unser Kapitän.“

„Jetzt übertreib mal nicht“, sagte Max, obwohl der Torwart damit nicht ganz unrecht hatte. Auch wenn er nicht das Gefühl hatte, sonderlich lange geschlafen zu hatte.

Julian schnappte sich das Handtuch zurück und legte es auf die Liege neben Max. Er selbst folgte kurze Zeit später. Die Liege war etwas kurz für ihn, was für Max zum Glück noch nie ein Problem gewesen war. „Geiles Wetter“, kommentierte der Torwart. „Vielleicht kann ich noch etwas braun werden. Meinst du, ich kann die Badehose auch ausziehen?“

Max hatte gerade einen Schluck Wasser genommen, an dem er sich bei dieser Frage prompt verschluckte. „Würde ich lieber lassen“, sagte er, als der folgende Hustenanfall vorbei war.

„Wieso? Du hast doch schon alles gesehen.“

„Klar, aber hier ist noch das Personal. Glaub nicht, dass die dich so sehen wollen.“

„Wenn sie Geschmack haben, schon“, sagte Julian, der diese Idee aber fürs Erste offenbar aufgegeben hatte. Ein Glück, nachher wäre es doch wieder peinlich geworden.

Max warf schnell einen Blick auf sein Smart Phone, um herauszufinden, wie lange er geschlafen hatte. Offenbar knapp eine halbe Stunde. Das war schon grenzwertig, er sollte wirklich aus der Sonne gehen oder sich zumindest umdrehen. Dann erregte eine der zahlreichen Benachrichtigungen seine Aufmerksamkeit: Leon hatte etwas Neues auf Instagram gepostet. Natürlich konnte er nicht widerstehen und klickt es sofort an.

„Wow“, murmelte er, als er das Bild sah. Es war Leon, der nur mit Badehose am Poolrand saß und in die Kamera grinste. Es war erkennbar kein Selfie, auch wenn Max sich fragte, wer da die Kamera gehalten hatte. Bei dem Blickwinkel kamen alle von Leons zahlreichen Muskeln perfekt zur Geltung und sein Lächeln war so strahlend wie immer. Dazu kam noch, dass er nass war und seine Badehose nur so an ihm klebte. Und sie war wirklich eng, so eng, dass Max’ geschultes Auge praktisch alles erkennen konnte. Sowas konnte Leon doch nicht posten! Aber vermutlich dachte er gar nicht daran, wie das wirken könnte.

„Ah“, sagte Julian plötzlich. „So ist das also.“

Max drehte den Kopf und sah, dass Julian sich etwas vorgelehnt hatte. „Häh?“

„Mir ist gerade klargeworden, warum du so mies drauf bist.“

„Weil meine Saison beschissen war, ich mich wie ein Versager fühle, mein bester Freund vielleicht den Verein wechselt und ich keine Ahnung habe, ob ich das nicht auch tun sollte?“, fragte Max. Das war vielleicht etwas zu offen, aber er wollte einfach zeigen, dass er nicht ohne Grund schlecht drauf war.

„Wir wissen doch beide, dass das nur ein Teil der Wahrheit ist. “, sagte der Goalie ganz entspannt. Er nickte etwas in Richtung des Telefons und Max wurde bewusst, dass er offenbar genau erkennen konnte, was auf dem Bildschirm zu sehen war. „Weiß er denn schon, wie du fühlst?“


	2. Übermut

Er wusste es…er hatte nur kurz hingesehen und schon wusste er es…oh Gott, oh Gott, oh Gott – stopp, er durfte jetzt nicht die Nerven verlieren. Sicher konnte er sich da wieder herauswinden. „Wer weiß, wie ich mich fühle?“

„Na, Goretzka, wer denn sonst?“

„Klar weiß er das, er hat doch mitbekommen, wie scheiße die Saison war“, sagte Max. Ja, so war es gut, einfach konsequent dumm stellen, dann konnte er Julian sehr gut auflaufen lassen. Der würde sicher nicht wagen, Max direkt zu unterstellen, dass er mit seinem besten Freund schlafen wollte.

„Aha und weiß er auch, dass du seine Instagram-Posts durchsuchst, um ihm auf den Schwanz zu starren?“

„Das tue ich doch gar nicht. Willst du etwa sagen, dass ich schwul bin?“

„Zumindest schwul für Leon Goretzka“, sagte der Torwart mit einem Augenzwinkern.

Max setzte sich auf. „Julian, da ist nichts. Du steigerst dich da in irgendwas rein.“

„Sagt der Mann, der Instagram-Posts seines besten Freundes anschmachtet“, sagte der Torwart. „Du hättest mal dein Gesicht sehen sollen. Das hätte jeder erkannt, der nicht völlig blind ist. Außer natürlich man hat die Lüge geschluckt, dass es so etwas im Fußball nicht gibt.“

Mist, Max wusste schon, warum er sich Bilder von Leon normalerweise in Ruhe alleine ansah. Offenbar war seine Tarnung nicht so gut, wie er immer angenommen hatte. Die Frage war, was konnte er jetzt machen? Julian war offenbar überzeugt und schien sich auch nicht davon abbringen zu lassen. Das war schlimm genug, aber Max musste um jeden Preis verhindern, dass dieses Gerücht die Runde machte. Es war schwer zu sagen, wie schlimm ein Outing wäre – das ganze Thema wurde so konsequent totgeschwiegen, dass es in der Fußballwelt einfach nicht existierte –, aber Max hatte überhaupt keine Lust, sich das auch noch ans Bein zu binden. Sollten sich die outen, die ihre Schäfchen schon im Trockenen hatten, er hatte schon so genug Probleme.

Wie bekam er Julian jetzt zum Schweigen? Er könnte natürlich beleidigt abhauen, er hatte das Gefühl, dass das eine ganz schlechte Idee wäre. Nachher erzählte es Julian noch jemanden und auf ein ernstes Gespräch mit Maxi Arnold über seine Gefühle konnte er sehr gut verzichten. Oder – noch schlimmer – mit dem Trainer selbst. Oh Gott, er würde vor Scham im Boden versinken. Nein, das war keine Option.

„Du darfst das auf keinen Fall irgendjemandem sagen!“, sagte er stattdessen. Er hoffte, dass Julian stillhalten würde, wenn er sich beteiligt fühlte.

„Natürlich nicht“, sagte der Torwart sofort. Er setzte sich ebenfalls auf. Sie saßen sich jetzt gegenüber, die Köpfe fast schon konspirativ zusammengesteckt. „Schon gar nicht mitten in einem Turnier. Aber was ist denn jetzt mit dir und dem Goretzka?“

„Was soll sein? Ich will ihn, aber er will mich nicht.“

Julian blickte ihn überrascht an. „Er weiß es also?“

„Natürlich nicht. Was soll ich denn sagen? ‚Hey Leon, ich bin total verliebt in dich und würde dir gerne nachher das Hirn rausvögeln, wenn wir mit dem FIFA spielen fertig sind.‘?“

„Klingt doch nicht so schlecht. Bisschen zurückhaltend für meinen Geschmack, aber könnte klappen.“

„Hast du nen Knall? Es gibt gar keine Anzeichen, dass Leon schwul ist oder auf mich steht. Vermutlich würde er mir eine reinhauen und nie wieder ein Wort mit mir reden.“

„Glaubst du das wirklich? Man kann doch von Lautern aus sehen, dass ihr zwei unzertrennlich seid. Da kann Leon sowas sicher verkraften. Im schlimmsten Fall ist er ne Woche beleidigt, aber dann wird das schon wieder und du weißt, woran du bist.“

Hm, vielleicht. Leon war ein toller Mensch und es klang schon abwegig, dass er Max deswegen für immer in die Wüste schicken würde. Aber das hieß natürlich nicht, dass er Max’ Gefühle auch erwiderte. Und es gab noch ein ganz anderes Problem. „Das ist nicht so einfach. Ich hab schon zweimal versucht, es ihm zu sagen, aber mich hat jedes Mal der Mut verlassen.“

„Was wolltest du ihm denn sagen?“

„Dass er ein toller Freund und ein super Fußballer ist, dass ich mich noch nie jemandem so nah gefühlt habe und dass er so wahnsinnig tolle Augen hat, die…“ Max brach ab und spürte, wie er rot wurde.

„Und weiter?“, fragte Julian.

„Weiter komm ich doch eh nicht“, nuschelte Max. „Das wird genauso enden wie die letzten Mal, ich trau mich nicht und rede irgendwelches wirres Zeug. Als ich Leon das letzte Mal die Wahrheit sagen wollte, hab ich mich total verhaspelt und er hat mich den Rest des Abends angeschaut, als ob ich nicht mehr alle Tassen im Schrank hätte.“

„Dann solltest du es halt anders zeigen, das macht eh viel mehr Eindruck.“

„Wie meinst du das?“

Julian grinste, lehnte sich nach vorne und küsste ihn. Max war viel zu überrumpelt, um den Kuss zu erwidern, trotz des erheblichen Enthusiasmus, den Julian in ihn steckte. Dann lehnte sich der Torwart wieder zurück und ließ einen sehr verdatterten Max zurück. „Was…was war das?“

„Du wolltest doch wissen, was ich meine“, sagte der Torwart.

„Das hättest du mir auch einfach sagen können!“

„Ach, jetzt stell dich mal nicht so an, da ist doch nichts dabei. Wenn du das bei Leon machst, kann er es gar nicht falsch verstehen. Und wenn du dich ordentlich ins Zeug legst, weiß er auch gleich, was ihn erwartet.“

„Ich kann ihn doch nicht derart überfallen!“, sagte Max. „Ich weiß doch nicht mal, ob er schwul ist. Das wird ihn völlig verschrecken.“

„Vielleicht, aber es ist immer noch besser als vor dich hinzustammeln und ihm etwas von Gefühlen zu erzählen. Wäre natürlich scheiße, wenn er wirklich nicht auf dich stehen würde, aber es gibt genug andere Kerle im Pott. Notfalls nimmst du einen der Dortmunder.“

„Was? Niemals! Das kommt gar nicht in Frage! Wen denn überhaupt?“

„Aubameyang?“, schlug Julian mit Unschuldsmiene vor und fing dann selbst an zu lachen.

„Schön, dass meine Probleme für dich zum Lachen sind.“

„Mann, Max, jetzt sei doch nicht so melodramatisch. Irgendwann muss du doch mal was machen oder willst du Leon für alle Zeit nachschmachten? Das ist doch auch keine Lösung, gerade wenn du fast jeden Tag mit ihm duschst.“

Max ignorierte den letzten Teil mal lieber, schon weil der Gedanke an Leon unter der Dusche ihn jetzt zu sehr ablenken würde. „Hm, vielleicht.“

„Na also, aber klär das bitte erst nach dem Turnier.“

„Hä? Er machst du mir hier Stress und jetzt soll ich die Füße stillhalten?“

„Max, Leon ist nicht hier“, sagte Julian geduldig. „Willst du ihm über Skype deine Liebe gestehen? Und was soll dann passieren? Du kannst ja wohl schlecht nach Russland fliegen und zu ihm ins Bett kriechen. So wärst du dann den Rest des Turniers entweder total enttäuscht oder so verliebt, dass du ihm die ganze Zeit irgendwelche Herzchen über Whatsapp schickst. Beides können wir gerade nicht gebrauchen. Wir müssen alle konzentriert sein, wenn wir gewinnen wollen.“

Das war durchaus ein Argument, Max würde sich auch dämlich vorkommen, Leon über Skype seine Liebe zu gestehen. Da könnte er ja gleich eine SMS schicken. Aber eines musste er noch klarstellen. „Das färbt nicht auf mein Spiel ab, ich bin doch keine vierzehn.“

„Gut zu wissen. Wäre ja auch dämlich, wenn Leon nachher eine Trophäe mit nach Hause bringst und du nicht.“

„Das wird nicht passieren. Wir holen das Ding.“

„Aber so was von. Dann wird Leon sich noch ärgern, nicht hier zu sein. Europameister klingt viel besser, der Pokal ist schöner und größer – gerade das ist wichtig für dich: Wenn du Leon schon nur bis zum Nabel reichst, muss zumindest irgendwas größer sein und wenn es nur der Pokal ist.“

Er zwinkerte Max verschwörerisch zu und diese konnte sich schon vorstellen, woran Julian gerade dachte. Dieser Verdacht wurde wenige Augenblicke später bestätigt. „Hey, wer von euch hat eigentlich…“

„Vergiss es, dazu sag ich nichts.“

„Mann, war doch nur ne Frage. Du musst dich da ja auch nicht verstecken, wenn Leon da echt noch mehr…“

„Julian!“

„Ja, ja, ist ja gut, ich hör ja schon auf. Du musst dich mal entspannen, Mäxchen, das ist ein ganz normales Körperteil. Aber dann wissen wir ja, was zu tun ist. Wir holen den Pott und nachher triffst du dich mit Leon und machst reinen Tisch – wie du es dann anstellst, überlass ich dir. Bis dahin konzentrieren wir uns ganz auf das Turnier und den geilen Pokal, den wir nachher holen werden. Meinst du, du kannst das? Oder hast du so nen Druck?“

Die Röte schoss Max mal wieder in den Kopf und er wollte gar nicht wissen, was geschehen würde, wenn er diese Frage bejahen würde. „Nein, alles gut.“

„Sehr gut. Du solltest jetzt aber echt mal reingehen, sonst siehst du am Freitag wie ein Krebs im Deutschland-Trikot aus.“

Das ließ sich Max nicht zweimal sagen. Schnell schnappte er seine Sachen und ergriff die Flucht, während Julian sich in der Sonne ausstreckte, erkennbar zufrieden mit sich selbst.

*   *   *   *   *

Nachdem sein Puls wieder abgeflacht war, war sich Max bald sicher, dass es besser gelaufen war, als er befürchtet hatte. Julian hatte ihn zwar mit einer verstörenden Leichtigkeit durchschaut, aber Max hielt es für unwahrscheinlich, dass der Torwart etwas herumerzählen würde. Wenn sich Julian an seinen eigenen Vorsatz hielt und das Thema bis zum Ende des Turniers ruhen lassen würde, hatte Max eigentlich nichts zu befürchten. In einer Woche wäre Julian wieder hunderte Kilometer entfernt und ob jemand im HSV dachte, dass er auf Leon scharf war, war Max völlig egal. Er hatte noch keine Erklärung dafür, wie der Torwart so leicht hinter seine Fassade gedrungen war, schob es aber auf Unvorsichtigkeit. Auf Schalke hätte er sich so ein Bild von Leon niemals in der Öffentlichkeit angesehen und auch sicher nicht so verräterisch reagiert, dort gab er sich aber allgemein Mühe, niemandem auf irgendeine Art zu nahe zu kommen. Vielleicht sollte er die gleiche Sorgfalt auch hier walten lassen, nicht dass bald die halbe Mannschaft etwas ahnte.

Allerdings war das mit Julian vielleicht sogar eine gute Sache: Unrecht hatte ihr Goalie ja nicht, er musste das Thema mit Leon klären, sonst würde Leon eines Tages wechseln und Max es bitter bereuen, nichts gesagt zu haben. Einen passenden Zeitpunkt hatte Max schon: Sie wollten beide nicht gleich in den Urlaub fliegen, sie könnten sich also nach dem Turnier noch mal in Bochum oder Oberhausen treffen und über alles reden. Schon bei dem Gedanken, Leon die Wahrheit zu sagen, brach ihm der Schweiß aus, aber es musste sein und wenn es einen guten Zeitpunkt gab, dann diesen. Sie kämen beiden hoffentlich glücklich von der Nationalmannschaft zurück und hatte den Urlaub vor sich, den sie nicht zusammen verbringen würde. Sollte Leon also nicht begeistert von Max’ Geständnis sein, hatte er etwas Zeit, sich an den Gedanken zu gewöhnen, bis sie wieder gemeinsam auf dem Platz stehen mussten.

Vielleicht…vielleicht würde ja wirklich alles gut gehen. Max wagte es nicht zu träumen, dass Leon seine Gefühle erwidern würde, aber es wäre auch schon ein gutes Ende, wenn sie trotzdem Freunde blieben, so schwer das auch für ihn sein würde. Und Julian hatte schon recht, notfalls gab es noch genug andere Männer im Pott. Bei dem Gedanken an den Torwart kribbelten Max’ Lippen noch etwas. Er schüttelte den Kopf. Julian war echt durchgeknallt! Er hätte ihm auch einfach sagen können, dass er Leon küssen sollte. Eine Demonstration war völlig unnötig gewesen. Und wenn er das wirklich machen musste, hätte er ja vorher mal fragen können. Aber es war schon bewundernswert, dass er überhaupt den Mut dafür hatte.

Der Schalker warf noch einen Blick auf das Smart Phone und das Bild, das alles ausgelöst hatte. Leon sah aber auch zum Anbeißen aus darin. Was er wohl gerade machte? Dachte er überhaupt noch an ihn oder nahm das Turnier all seine Gedanken ein? Max musste an Julians Bemerkung denken. ‚Es wäre doch blöd, wenn er einen Pokal gewinnen würde und du nicht‘. Zwar war es dem Goalie nur um einen billigen Witz gegangen war, aber er hatte einen wunden Punkt getroffen: Es wäre wirklich scheiße, wenn sie ausscheiden würden, während Leon und die anderen den nächsten Erfolg feierten. So sehr es Max Leon und allen anderen Confed Cup-Fahrern auch gönnte, so sehr würde er sich als Versager fühlen, wenn Leon ihn schon wieder in allen Dingen überflügeln würde. Das hatte er auf Schalke schon genug erlebt und allmählich hatte er keine Lust mehr darauf.

Es war einfach nervig, dass sich alles immer nur um Leon drehte. Die ganze Stadt stand Kopf und wartete voller Bangen auf die so heißersehnte Vertragsverlängerung, an die die meisten vermutlich nicht mehr glaubten. Ihn hingegen hatten sie ganz vergessen, da schien es sich nur noch die Frage zu stellen, ob man vielleicht noch einen guten Preis für ihn bekam. Das machte Max echt wütend. Vor Jahren hatten sie ihn noch in den Himmel gelobt und jetzt waren sie enttäuscht, dass er noch nicht die Meisterschale für sie gewonnen hatte? Lächerlich. Aber er würde es ihnen zeigen, er würde in einer Woche diesen Pokal in die Höhe stemmen und dann würde sie schon sehen, was sie an ihm hatten. Aber dafür brauchte er volle Konzentration, also würde er von jetzt an keinen Gedanken mehr an Weinzierl, Schalke oder – so schwer es ihm fallen würde – Leon verschwenden. Na gut, vielleicht unter der Dusche mal oder so, wenn er allein war…aber darum ging er jetzt nicht.

Gut, was konnte er tun? Regeneration hatte der Coach gesagt, da würde er doch mal nachsehen, ob Jerry fertig mit den Physios war. Etwas Entspannung konnte jetzt nicht schaden.

*   *   *   *   *

Max hatte sich fest vorgenommen, bis zu dem Spiel gegen Italien so hart nur menschenmöglich zu trainieren. Allerdings hielt dieser hehre Vorsatz nur bis zum Training am nächsten Tag, als sich seine Pechsträhne wieder einmal zur Wort meldete und ihm eine sehr schmerzhafte Begegnung mit einer Biene verschaffte. An sich eine Bagatelle, aber er reagierte allergisch auf den Stich, was ihm eine heftige Schwellung und Kreislaufprobleme bescherte. Jetzt, wenige Minuten vor dem Anstoß gegen Italien, war sein Arm wieder halbwegs auf Normalgröße – nicht dass Max sich über etwas mehr Bizeps beschwert hätte, aber nicht auf diese Art –, auch wenn er sich noch immer angegriffen fühlte. Aber es half ja nichts, er musste spielen und er wollte es auch.

„Geht es dir gut?“, fragte Maxi Arnold ihn. „Bist du sicher, dass du spielen kannst? Wir können jetzt noch wechseln, wenn du willst.“

„Klar, bin ich mir sicher“, sagte Max. Nicht zu spielen kam für ihn keine Sekunde in Frage. Da würden sie sich doch auf Schalke alle totlachen. Der Meyer, das Weichei, konnte nicht spielen, weil ihn eine Biene gestochen hat. Höhö, dann lassen wir ihm beim nächsten Derby mal lieber auf der Bank – nein, darauf hatte er keinen Bock. „Es war nur eine leichte Allergie, das geht schon wieder.“

Der Kapitän musterte ihn durchdringend und Max betete, dass er nichts sagen würde. Sie kannten das alle, ein Spieler der vielleicht nicht spielen sollte, aber fest dazu entschlossen war. Die meisten Trainer und Kapitäne drückten dann beide Augen zu, auch wenn sich das auf lange Zeit oft rächte. Schließlich zuckte Maxi mit den Schultern. „Nun gut. Aber wenn etwas ist, sagst du mir sofort Bescheid. Ich regel das dann mit Kunz.“

„Danke, aber du musst dir keine Sorgen machen. Ich bin doch kein Kind mehr – und mach jetzt keinen Witz über meine Körpergröße, du bist auch nicht viel größer als ich!“

Maxi grinste. „Würde mir im Traum nicht einfallen, das überlasse ich unserem Goalie. Ich frage nur, weil ich selbst allergisch bin und ich ganz sicher nicht spielen könnte.“

Julian trat aus der Kabine zu ihnen und zupfte sich gerade die Torwarthandschuhe zurecht. „Und ich dachte, ich wäre langsam. Was steht ihr hier noch rum? Stimmt was nicht?“

„Alles bestens, Großer“, sagte Maxi. „Ich hab nur Max gefragt, ob er auch spielen kann.“

„Klar kann der spielen, da braucht es schon mehr als eine Biene“, sagte Julian sofort.

Das klang völlig aufrichtig, was Max wirklich nett fand. Momentan war er für jeden Zuspruch dankbar. „Danke, Julian.“

„Dann mal los, Jungs. Ich sage, wir gewinnen 2:0, aber ihr könnt euch auch gerne noch etwas mehr anstrengen.“

Seine Begeisterung wirkte so ansteckend wie immer und halbwegs gut gelaunt stellten sie sich zur Hymne auf. Max hatte gehörig Respekt vor den Italienern, deren defensive Spielweise und starke Konter für sie traditionell schwer zu knacken war. Daran war in den letzten Jahren auch die A-Nationalelf mehrmals gescheitert und heute kam noch erschwerend dazu, dass die Italiener nicht beim Confed Cup dabei waren und ihre besten Spieler zur U21-EM geschickt hatten. Kunz selbst hatte die Italiener als Favoriten für den Titel bezeichnet. Insgesamt war Max daher sehr froh, dass Italien gegen Tschechien verloren hatte, und daher ein Unentschieden schon für den Gruppensieg reichen würde.

Selbst eine knappe Niederlage würde sie eventuell ins Halbfinale bringen, aber dann kam es auf das Ergebnis des Spiels zwischen Tschechien und Dänemark an, was parallel zu dieser Partie stattfand. Das waren viel zu viele Unwägbarkeiten, weshalb jeder in der Mannschaft dieses Szenario unbedingt verhindern wollte. Aber ein 0 zu 0 zu halten, klang für Max durchaus machbar, solange sie die Nerven behielten.

Der Pfiff ertönte und das Spiel begann. Der Anfang war durchaus vielversprechend, sie kombinierten sich gut durch und ließen kaum gegnerische Chancen zu. Nach gerade mal sechs Minuten ging sie nach einem Freistoß sogar in Führung – oder zumindest dachten sie das. Max jubelte schon mit den anderen, aber dann ertönte der Pfiff und der Schiri zeigte Abseits an. Ob zurecht oder nicht konnte Max nicht sagen, aber es war ein herber Rückschlag für sie. Das Spiel lief weiter und langsam verloren sie die Kontrolle. Die Italiener attackierten sie jetzt deutlich früher und störten ihren Spielaufbau. Immer wieder kam es so zu gefährlichen Situationen in ihrer Hälfte. Nach einer halben Stunde verlor Mo Dahoud kurz vor dem Strafraum den Ball und gab dem italienischen Stürmer Bernadeschi eine Gelegenheit zum Schuss aufs Tor. Julian war chancenlos und plötzlich lagen sie hinten. Fuck, jetzt würde es richtig schwer werden. Wenn sie gewinnen wollten, mussten sie weiter rausrücken, was den Italienern wieder Chancen für Konter eröffnen würde. Einen weiteren Gegentreffer konnte sie sich aber auf keinen Fall erlauben. Entsprechend verunsichert gingen sie in die Pause.

Kunz versuchte die Lage zu beruhigen und empfahl ihnen, einfach ruhig weiterzuspielen und keine übergroßen Risiken einzugehen. Stand jetzt wären sie immer noch weiter. Wieder auf dem Platz spürte Max allerdings, wie die Lage an seinen Nerven zerrte. Das Spiel war immer noch äußert schwer und es sah nicht so aus, als wären sie drauf und dran, die Partie zu drehen. In der siebenundsechzigsten Minute sah er dann das Wechselschild mit seiner Nummer. Enttäuschung stieg in ihm empor. Das Spiel war ihm nicht leichtgefallen, aber er hasst es einfach, ausgewechselt zu werden. Er versuchte es sich nicht anmerken zu lassen, aber er war tief enttäuscht, als er vom Spielfeld ging, mit Milli Philipp abklatschte und sich auf die Bank setzte. Er hatte ein schlechtes Gefühl. Es wäre nur konsequent, wenn sie sich jetzt noch ein Tor fangen und ausscheiden würden.

Es war schrecklich, ein so wichtiges Spiel von der Seitenlinie zu verfolgen. Ständig blickte er auf den Stand des Parallelspiels und bei jedem Angriff der Italiener blieb ihm fast das Herz stehen. Er fragte sich, wie der Trainer das aushielt. In der letzten Viertelstunde hätten sie mehrmals fast ein weiteres Gegentor bekommen, aber Julian zeigte eine bärenstarke Leistung und hielt sie im Spiel. Dann kam der Abpfiff und die Italiener jubelten, aber auch die deutschen Spieler wirkten erleichtert. Max schaute noch mal auf die Blitztabelle und ein Stein fiel ihm vom Herzen. Dänemark hatte gegen die Tschechen gewonnen. Italien war daher als Sieger des direkten Vergleiches Erster, aber sie waren bester Zweiter und damit dennoch weiter. Er lächelte. Glück im Unglück.

*   *   *   *   *

Eine seltsame Stimmung herrschte bei ihrer Rückkehr im Hotel. Einige der Spieler wie Jeremy schmollten über die Niederlage, andere wie Julian fühlten sich offenbar als Sieger und die große Mehrheit wirkte einfach nur erschöpft. Max war irgendwo dazwischen. Das Spiel war anstrengend gewesen, aber er war gleichzeitig noch so aufgekratzt, dass an Schlaf nicht zu denken war. Kunz hatte ihnen war geraten, möglichst früh schlafen zu gehen, aber das würde bei ihm nichts bringen. Er konnte die Chance nutzen, um noch einmal mit Leon zu telefonieren.

Dafür braucht er aber noch einen möglichst abgeschiedenen Ort, er hatte zwar nicht vor, Leon irgendwelche Liebesschwüre zu machen, aber nach der Erfahrung mit Julian wollte er kein Risiko eingehen. Ein Gedanke kam ihm: Das Hotel hatte einen kleinen Garten, der um diese Zeit sicher wie ausgestorben war. Er war umgeben von Mauern, sodass auch niemand von außen Max sehen oder hören könnte – abgesehen davon, dass die meisten Polen ihn sowieso nicht verstehen würden. Ja, das klang doch nach einer guten Idee.

Max trat in den nur schwach beleuchteten Garten und entfernte sich langsam von dem Hotelgebäude. Etwas weiter hinten war angeblich ein Baum, unter dem man gut sitzen konnte, das hatte zumindest Niklas erwähnt. Das klang doch nach einem guten Ort für ein Gespräch mit Leon. Mit den Lampen des Hotels und dem Mondlicht war es auch noch hell genug, dass er den Weg ohne Probleme fand. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis er den überraschend großen Baum erreicht hatte. Er breitete die mitgebrachte Decke – wie fast alles hier natürlich mit DFB-Logo – auf dem Boden unter dem Baum und setzte sich. Es war noch angenehm warm und wirklich schön hier. Ziemlich romantisch sogar, auch wenn Max natürlich niemanden hatte, mit dem er das genießen würde. Wie viele Kilometer lagen zwischen ihm und Leon? Nur hunderte oder gar schon tausende? Musste er vielleicht mal nachsehen, es waren jedenfalls zu viele.

Er verdrängte den Gedanken und startete den Skype-Anruf. Hoffentlich war Leon noch wach, sie hatten zwar vorher vereinbart, noch skypen zu wollen, aber es war jetzt schon recht spät, Sotchi war eine Stunde vor ihm und nach einem harten Tag Training war man meist ziemlich kaputt. Es dauerte auch etwas, bevor ein verstrubelter und offenbar oberkörperfreier – vielleicht auch ganz nackter, aber Max konnte momentan nur bis zur Brust sehen – Leon auf dem Bildschirm erschien. „Hey“, sagte Leon.

„Hey,“ antwortete Max. „Stör ich dich?“

„Nein, ich komm nur gerade aus der Dusche“, sagte Leon und bewegte sich offenbar durch sein Zimmer. „Matze, sag Max hallo.“

„Hey Max,“ sagte Matthias Ginter, der im Bild auftauchte, als Leon das Handy drehte. Im Gegensatz zu Leon war er angezogen. „Dann kann ich ja endlich duschen. Brauch Leon immer so lange?“

Max grinste. „Ja, er fummelt immer ewig an seinen Locken herum. Als ob das was bringen würde.“

Das Bild wechselte wieder zu einem schmollenden Leon. „Natürlich bringt das was.“

„Sieht man gar nicht.“

„Banause. Soll ich dir eigentlich gratulieren oder dich fragen, warum euch Italien so verdroschen hat?“

„Hey, ihr wart gegen Chile jetzt auch nicht gerade überragend. Immerhin sind wir weiter.“

Hinter Leon sah er noch mal kurz Matze, der durch eine Tür verschwand, vermutlich ins Bad, wenn man bedachte, dass splitternackt war. Einen schönen Hintern hatte er ja, das musste Max zugeben, auch wenn er sonst nicht gerade eine klassische Schönheit war. Aber der Gedanke brachte ihn wieder zu seinem eigentlichen Anliegen. „Leon, ich muss dich was fragen.“

„Okay“, sagte Leon, jetzt erkennbar ernster.

„Du willst doch erst ein paar Tage nach dem Confed Cup in den Urlaub fahren, richtig?“

„Ja, das ist sonst so ein Stress, sollten wir ins Finale kommen. Warum?“

„Können wir uns vorher noch mal treffen, wenn wir beide wieder da sind? Mir ist egal, ob bei dir oder bei mir.“

„Klar, kein Problem. Warum?“

„Ich muss was mit dir besprechen und das geht nicht über Skype“. sagte Max und hoffte, dass Leon nicht nachfragen würde.

Ein nachdenklicher Ausdruck huschte über Leons Gesicht. „Okay.“

Wie? Nicht mehr? Das überraschte ihn jetzt schon etwas. Aber Max wollte auch wirklich nicht mehr sagen. „Gut…also dann klären wir die Details, wenn wir wissen, wie lange die Turniere gehen.“ Jetzt lieber das Thema wechseln, bevor er noch etwas sagte, was er später bereuen würde. „Hör mal, weißt du, ob wir einen neuen Trainer bekommen? Jerry scheint davon überzeugt zu sein. Er war sich sicher, dass es Tuchel wird.“

„Ich weiß von nichts, aber mit einem Trainerwechsel kann man bei uns ja immer rechnen. Tuchel, ja? Hm, würde passen, er ist frei und Heidel und er kennen sich gut. Matze! Sag doch mal was zu Tuchel! Wie ist der so?“

„Super, wieso?“, ertönte Matzes Stimme nach kurzer Zeit.

„Max glaubt, dass der zu Schalke kommt.“

Max hörte Matze lachen. „Der hilft euch auch nicht, Schalke ist doch ein hoffnungsloser Fall.“

Leon schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich glaube, ich muss dieser frechen Zecke mal den Hintern versohlen. Wir sprechen uns morgen, Max, ja?“

„Gleich nach dem Spiel“, sagte Max. „Viel Glück, aber gegen Kamerun werdet ihr das wohl kaum brauchen. Grüß die anderen.“

„Du auch“, sagte Leon. „Schlaf gut.“

Die Verbindung brach ab und Max steckte das Telefon wieder ein.

Puh, das war geschafft. Er fragte sich, was es wohl zu bedeuten hatte, dass Leon nicht nachgefragt hatte, warum er sich unbedingt treffen wollte. Wollte er nicht, dass Matze etwas mitbekam? Das war durchaus möglich, auch wenn Matze nicht unbedingt für seine Neugier bekannt war. Oder Leon hatte schon einen Verdacht? Oh Gott, wusste er es etwa? Das wäre Max sehr peinlich, es war schlimm genug, dass er seinem besten Freund hinterherschmachtete, wenn dieser das auch noch wüsste, wäre es noch mal unangenehmer. Bis vor kurzem hätte das Max noch kategorisch ausgeschlossen, aber Julian hatte ihn auch mit Leichtigkeit durchschaut. Aber Leon hätte sicher etwas gesagt. Vermutlich dachte er, dass es um einen Wechsel ging. Stellte sich die Frage, ob ihm die Wahrheit lieber war.

Max seufzte und blickte in den Nachthimmel. Irgendwie fühlte er sich niedergeschlagen. Wie würde das Gespräch mit Leon laufen? Was würde Max tun, wenn er ihn nicht wollte? Ihn oberkörperfrei zu sehen, hatte auch nicht geholfen. Max würde sich sicher nicht beklagen, dass er zu lange in der Dusche brauchte.

Er hörte Schritte und fröhliches Pfeifen, das langsam näherkam. Max drehte den Kopf und sah gerade noch Julian, bevor der Torwart ihn packte und sich über die Schulter warf. „Halbfinale!“, rief Julian fröhlich. „England hat keine Chance!“

Der Schalker protestiert und Julian ließ ihn wieder runter. „Was machst du hier?“, fragte Max.

„Brauchte mal etwas frische Luft. Und ich könnte jetzt eh nicht schlafen.“

„Du bist aber gut drauf, dafür dass wir verloren haben.“

„Ist ja nichts passiert“, sagte Julian. „Am Ende ist es sogar gut für uns. England ist kein Problem und Italien fliegt garantiert gegen Spanien raus. Dann sind wir schon mal im Finale und haben den Pott so gut wie sicher. Ich hab da ein gutes Gefühl.“

„Du hast doch immer ein gutes Gefühl.“

„Kann sein“, sagte der Torwart mit einem Grinsen. „Was ist mit dir, Kleiner, du siehst nicht gerade begeistert aus.“

Max zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich hab gerade mit Leon telefoniert, wir wollen uns nach dem Turnier treffen. Dann werde ich es ihm sagen.“

„Keine Sorge, das wird schon, mach einfach das, was wir besprochen haben. Oh und versuch nicht zu oft an Leon zu denken, nicht dass du hier dir ganze Zeit mit dicken Eiern rumläufst.“

Er lachte und Max boxte ihm spielerisch auf den Arm – höher kam er nicht. Julian setzte sich auf die Decke neben ihn. Er sah sich kurz um und wandte sich dann wieder Max zu. „Ich hab mit dir noch ein Hühnchen zu rupfen.“

„Was meinst du?“

„Na wegen Donnerstag. Was war das denn für eine Reaktion? Ich küsse dich wie ein Weltmeister und du machst gar nichts? Das hat ganz schön wehgetan.“

Sein übertrieben schmollender Gesichtsausdruck brachte Max zum Lachen. „Ich dachte, du willst mir nur was zeigen.“

„Trotzdem hättest du dich mal reinhängen können.“

„Oh ja, tut mir sehr leid, Julian, ich hoffe, du leidest nicht zu sehr.“

„Kannst es ja wieder gut machen, ich geb dir auch ne zweite Chance, wenn du dich traust.“

Max schnaubte. Der verarschte ihn doch nach Strich und Faden. „Pass auf, was du dir wünschst. Wenn ich fertig bin, wirst du gar nicht mehr aufhören wollen.“

Julian hob eine Augenbraue und allmählich reichte es Max. Erstens war er ziemlich gut im Bett – zumindest hatte sich noch niemand beschwert – und zweitens war er nicht halb so verschüchtert wie der Torwart glaubte. Und er wusste auch schon, wie er das beweisen konnte. Er lehnte sich nach vorne, zog Julian etwas zu sich hinunter und küsste ihn. Dabei legte er sich richtig ins Zeug, so als ob es Leon wäre. Zu seiner Überraschung machte es durchaus Spaß. Noch mehr freute ihn aber, als Julian sich nach wenigen Augenblicken losriss und ihn schockiert anblickte. Tja, Großer, damit hast du wohl nicht gerechnet, was? Max schenkte ihm ein triumphales Grinsen, einen verdatterten Julian Pollersbeck sah man nicht jeden Tag.

„Max…“ hauchte der Torwart und zog ihn wieder zu sich. Er küsste ihn und dieses Mal war es kein kindischer Wettstreit mehr, sondern pure Lust, die Max mitriss, bis ihm langsam dämmerte, was hier eigentlich geschah. Mühsam löst er den Kuss und war etwas überrascht, dass er jetzt auf Julian lag. Er hatte den Positionswechsel gar nicht bemerkt. „Was wird das hier?“

„Nicht reden“, sagte Julian. Seine Hand zupfte an Max T-Shirt. Der Schalker hob bereitwillig die Arme und ließ es sich über den Kopf ziehen. Julian drehte sie beide, sodass er jetzt oben lag. Er küsste Max’ Hals und arbeitete sich langsam über seinen Brustkorb nach unten vor. Jede Berührung brannte wie Feuer und ließ seine Zurückhaltung weiter schrumpfen. Julian war schon fast bei seinem Bauchnabel, als Max ihn stoppte und an seinem Kragen zog. „Ausziehen“, antwortete er auf Julians wortlose Frage.

Der Torwart grinste und warf das Kleidungsstück zur Seite. Während Max’ Oberkörper haarlos war, hatte Julian einen kleinen Streifen an Haaren, der von seinem Bauchnabel abwärts zu seinem Hosenbund führte. Julian überrascht Max, als er sich zusätzlich zu dem T-Shirt auch die Shorts auszog und noch mehr, als erkennbar wurde, dass der Goalie nicht darunter trug. Ihre Nummer Eins grinste ihn an und knöpfte prompt Max’ Hose ebenfalls auf. Der Schalker hob seinen Hintern etwas an, sodass Julian ihm Shorts und Unterhose in einem Rutsch ausziehen konnte. Sofort setzte der Torwart seine Reise nach unten fort.

Würde er etwa? Max blickte an sich hinunter und sah Julian kurz noch die glattrasierte Haut über seinem Schritt küssen, bevor er seinen Schwanz in den Mund nahm. Oh Gott. Es war viel zu lange her, dass jemand das mit ihm gemacht hatte. Julian stellte sich äußerst geschickt an und Max musste sich sehr zurückhalten, um nicht zu laut zu werden. Diese Intensität würde er nicht lange durchhalten. Er wollte gerade etwas sagen, als Julian noch einmal den Druck steigert und ihn damit zum Höhepunkt brachte. Er kam in Julians Mund, was ohne vorheriges Fragen grob unhöflich war, den Goalie aber nicht zu stören schien. Erschöpft ließ sich Max wieder zurück auf den Rücken fallen. „Hey, nicht einschlafen, Kleiner“, sagte Julian und rutschte hoch zu ihm. „Du musst dich noch revanchieren.“

Das stimmt wohl und angesichts der Tatsache, dass Julians Schwanz gerade auf Augenhöhe mit ihm war, hatte er auch kaum eine andere Wahl. Wie zum Unterstreichen seiner Forderung legte Julian selbst Hand an und zog seine Vorhaut ganz zurück. Max spannte ihn nicht länger auf die Folter und nahm ihn in den Mund. Es war eine ganze Weile her, dass er das gemacht hatte, aber das war hoffentlich wie Fahrradfahren. Langsam begann er und versuchte, sich zu erinnern, wie er es früher getan hatte. Offenbar halbwegs erfolgreich, es dauert jedenfalls nicht lange, bis Julian sich ebenfalls in ihm ergoss. Max verzog das Gesicht und schluckte ergeben. Julian legte sich neben ihn, einen sehr glücklichen Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht.

Max wartet darauf, dass der Goalie etwas sagen würde, aber dieser schien einfach die Nacht genießen zu wollen. Der Schalker hielt es eine Minute aus, bis er einfach etwas sagen musste. „Julian?“

„Hm?“

„Was zum Teufel war das?“

„Eine kleine Siegesfeier?“

„Wir haben nicht gewonnen.“

Julian rollte mit den Augen. „Du weißt, was ich meine.“

„Nein, überhaupt nicht, ehrlich gesagt. Ich wusste bis jetzt gar nicht, dass du schwul bist.“

„Bin ich auch nicht“, sagte der Torwart.

„Was? Du hattest gerade meinen Schwanz in deinem Mund und willst mir jetzt erzählen, dass das nicht schwul war?“

„Du denkst mal wieder viel zu viel“, sagte Julian. Er griff nach seinen Shorts und zog sie sich über. „Ich mich mal lieber auf den Rückweg. Nicklas wird sich schon fragen, wo ich bleibe.“

Max blickte ihn entgeistert an. Julian beugte sich zu ihm runter und küsste ihn ganz sanft. „Hat Spaß gemacht, Kleiner. Das machen wir bald wieder.“

Er nahm T-Shirt und Badeschlappen und ließ einen sprachlosen Max zurück.


	3. Halbfinale

Kurze Zeit später lag Max in seinem Bett und starrte an die Decke. Die Aufregung des Spiels war zwar inzwischen abgeflacht, aber dafür ließ ihm Julian keine Ruhe. Was hatte sich der Torwart nur dabei gedacht? Jederzeit hätte jemand kommen können und dann wären sie in ernsten Schwierigkeiten gewesen. Max konnte sich kein Szenario vorstellen, in dem dieses Szenario harmlos ausgegangen wäre, selbst wenn es ein anderer Spieler gewesen wäre.

Aber die bessere Frage war vielleicht, was sich Max dabei gedacht hatte. Er hätte Julians kindisches Schmollen niemals ernst nehmen dürfen und er hätte ganz sicher nicht mit dem Torwart herummachen sollen. Aber im Eifer des Gefechts war das natürlich leichter gesagt als getan gewesen. Max war sich sicher, dass er keine Gefühle für Julian hatte, wenn er in sich hereinschaute, war da nur Leon, aber auf der rein körperlichen Ebene sah das anders aus. Julian war attraktiv, gut im Bett und offenbar mehr als willig, es noch öfter zu tun. Max – oder zumindest ein gewisses Körperteil von ihm – konnte nicht abstreiten, dass der Gedanke durchaus verlockend war. Er hatte Julian noch gesagt, dass er keinen Druck hatte, aber möglicherweise war das falsch gewesen. Oder es war nur die Gelegenheit, die sich jetzt präsentierte und seinen Körper ins Hormonchaos stürzte?

Und was war mit Leon? Es klang absurd, aber Max hatte ein bisschen ein schlechtes Gewissen, obwohl er nicht mit Leon zusammen war. Alles in allem war das eine sehr verwirrende Situation, die seine Gedanken so kreisen ließ, dass an Schlaf nicht zu denken war. Er wechselte erneut die Seite, was aber wie schon die Male zuvor nicht half.

„Max, jetzt penn endlich“, murmelte Jeremy von seinem Bett. „Ich kann nicht schlafen, wenn du dich die ganze Zeit hin und her wälzt.“

„Das merkst du doch gar nicht“, sagte Max ins Halbdunkel. „Unsere Betten stehen nicht mal direkt aneinander.“

„Trotzdem hör ich dich. Jetzt mach dir doch nicht so viele Gedanken wegen des Spiels. Wir haben gewonnen und Kunz wird dich sicher auch beim nächsten Mal wieder von Anfang an spielen lassen. Kein Grund, dir jetzt so viele Gedanken zu machen, weil du einmal ausgewechselt wurdest.“

Das war nicht, was Max beschäftigte, aber die Wahrheit konnte er Jeremy ja eh nicht sagen. „Tut mir leid, ich versuch, ruhig zu liegen.“

„Wenn du es nicht endlich schaffst, leg ich mich auf dich drauf“, grummelte der Hoffenheimer. „Dann musst du still liegen.“

Max schnaubte. „So schwer bist du auch nicht. Dann müsste schon Niklas – Süle, meine ich –  oder Leon kommen.“

„Gut, dann wirst du halt festgebunden. Ich bin sicher, die Physios haben noch etwas Tape übrig.“

Die Drohung klang ernst genug, dass Max peinlich darauf achtete, beim Grübeln ruhig auf dem Rücken liegen zu bleiben. Irgendwann lullten ihn Jeremys ruhige Atemzüge in den Schlaf.

*   *   *   *   *

Am nächsten Morgen war Max schlecht gelaunt und übermüdet. Nachdem er endlich eingeschlafen war, hatte er einen sehr…anregenden Traum gehabt, aus dem ihm Jeremy morgens sehr rüde geweckt hatte, indem er ihm einfach die Bettdecke weggezogen hatte. Das war für beide etwas unangenehm gewesen, da Max’ Aufregung auch durch seine Unterhose sehr klar zu erkennen gewesen war.

Max schätzte es aber als gutes Zeichen ein, dass sein Traum ausschließlich Leon beinhaltet hatte und nicht Julian. Unglücklich verliebt zu sein war schlimm genug, wenn dann eine – bisher rein hypothetische – Dreiecksbeziehung dazukam, wurde es endgültig lächerlich. Er fragte sich, wie er mit Julian jetzt umgehen wollte. Sollte er den Torwart auf letzte Nacht ansprechen? Sonderlich erpicht auf ein Gespräch schien Julian gestern nicht gewesen zu sein und gerade sein Kommentar, dass er nicht schwul war, bereitete Max etwas Kopfzerbrechen. Ihre Nummer Eins war klar mehr als nur aufgeschlossen, was Sex mit einem anderen Mann anging, warum störte ihn dann dieses Wort? Das war eine sehr brisante Frage und Max wollte ganz sicher nicht irgendwelche schlafenden Hunde wecken, schon gar nicht in der heißen Phase des Turniers. Nein, er würde das lieber sein lassen und so tun, als wäre gestern nie geschehen. Ja, das war sicher das Vernünftigste.

Leider war er aber heute ziemlich rallig, wofür er eindeutig Julian die Schuld gab. Wenn der seine Griffel bei sich gelassen hätte, wäre alles in Ordnung, aber jetzt war klar, dass es hier die Möglichkeit für –  offenbar auch richtig guten –  Sex gab und das war nicht so leicht zu verdrängen. Wenn Leon hier wäre, würde Max momentan vermutlich alle Vorsicht in den Wind schlagen und seinen besten Freund unter der Dusche überfallen. Toll, das konnte ja was werden die nächsten Tage. Entsprechend brummelig ging er zum Frühstücken. Immerhin wussten alle, dass er kein Morgenmensch war, und ließen ihn fürs Erste in Ruhe.

Sie hatten heute nicht viel Training, lediglich das nach den Spielen übliche Auslaufen. Max hielt dabei etwas Abstand zu Julian, einfach weil er nicht wusste, was er dem Goalie sagen sollte. Nicht dass sie groß Gelegenheit zum Sprechen gehabt hätte, weil Jeremy sich an Max geheftet hatte und ohne Punkt und Komma redete – offenbar hielt er Max jetzt für wach genug dafür. „…und dann hat der Sandro das doch echt gemacht. Nagelsmann hat voll dumm geguckt…warte, hörst du mir überhaupt zu?“

„Klar mach ich das.“

„Was ist denn los mit dir? Du bist seit gestern total weggetreten. Hast du ein Angebot bekommen?“

„Ja“, sagte Max schnell, bevor Jeremy noch auf andere Ideen kam. Besser diese kleine Notlüge als die Wahrheit.

„Echt? Von wem?“

Nachdenken, Max, nachdenken. Es musste irgendein Angebot sein, über das man grübeln musste. „Dortmund.“

Jeremys Augen wurden weit. „Was? Krass, wirst du es annehmen?“

„Das ist die Frage“, grummelte Max unverbindlich. „Aber erzähl das bloß nicht rum, wenn das irgendwie an die Medien kommt, hab ich keine ruhige Minute mehr.“

„Klar, verstehe ich, ich sag kein Wort.“

Gut, damit was das fürs Erste erledigt. Eigentlich keine schlechte Ausrede, jeder wusste, wie schwer so eine Entscheidung war und er konnte nachher immer noch sagen, dass der Wechsel geplatzt war oder er sich dagegen entschieden hatte.

Unter der Dusche nach dem Auslaufen huschten seine Augen wie von selbst zu Julian, der nicht weit entfernt stand. Es war einfach ein schöner Anblick, vom Körper her war der Torwart auch genau sein Typ. Groß, sportlich, gut ausgestattet, nicht beschnitten…das passte alles. Gut, Max mochte es am liebsten ganz ohne Haare im Schritt, aber immerhin war das nicht kompletter Wildwuchs. Dann zwinkerte Julian ihm zu und erschrocken wandte Max seinen Blick wieder ab. Hoffentlich hatte es niemand sonst bemerkt.

*   *   *   *   *

Sie sahen sich gemeinsam das letzte deutsche Gruppenspiel des Confed Cups gegen Kamerun an, was erwartungsgemäß ohne Probleme 3:1 gewonnen wurde. Damit standen jetzt beide Teams im Halbfinale. Angesichts der ziemlich bescheuerten Idee, jede Menge gute U21-Spieler mit nach Russland zu nehmen und somit beide Teams zu schwächen, war das ein großer Erfolg. Überraschend an dem Spiel war allerdings, das Leon die gesamte Zeit über nur auf der Bank saß. Er schien es mit Fassung zu nehmen, aber Max wusste, wie schwer das jedem halbwegs ehrgeizigen Fußballer fiel. Solange Leon nicht total erschöpft von den letzten Tagen war, war er sicher enttäuscht.

Dieses Mal musste Max nicht selbst anrufen, Leon kontaktierte ihn nur knapp eine Viertelstunde nach Abpfiff. Natürlich nahm er das Gespräch sofort an. „Hey, das ging aber schnell.“

„Ich hatte ja auch nicht so viel zu tun“, sagte Leon mit einem Grinsen. Im Gegensatz zu ihrem letzten Gespräch war er offenbar angezogen. „Da kann ich auch später im Hotel duschen.“

„Tut mir echt leid, dass du auf der Bank sitzen musstest.“

„Ach, halb so wild. Löw meinte, dass ist nur für dieses eine Spiel, damit ich fit für das Halbfinale bin. Und Kamerun ist jetzt auch kein so toller Gegner.“

„Und du glaubst ihm das?“

Leon runzelte die Stirn. „Klar, warum denn nicht?“

„Trainer erzählen viel, wenn der Tag lang ist“, sagte Max, der nicht verhindern konnte, dass sich ein Hauch von Bitterkeit in seine Worte stahl. Weinzierl hatte ihm in der letzten Saison schon viel versprochen und deutlich weniger gehalten.

„Du darfst dir das alles nicht so zu Herzen nehmen, Max. Du bist ein toller Fußballer, egal was Weinzierl vielleicht denken mag. Schau dich doch an, du bist auf dem besten Weg, Europameister zu werden, und Kunz hat keine Sekunde an dir gezweifelt. Glaub mir, wenn du den Pott mit nach Hause bringst, wird auch Weinzierl erkennen, was er an dir hat.“

„Ich versuch’s, Leon, es ist halt nicht immer so einfach.“

Leon schwieg für einen Moment. „Ich mach mir Sorgen um dich. Irgendwas stimmt nicht mit dir und das schon seit einiger Zeit.“

Ein Schauer lief über Max’ Rücken. „Was…was meinst du?“

„Seit du mir am Freitag gesagt hast, dass du reden willst, frage ich mich, was es sein könnte. Ich bin zwar nicht viel weiter gekommen, aber jetzt im Nachhinein ist es offensichtlich, dass es dich sehr beschäftigt und das auch schon seit Längerem. Tut mir leid, dass ich es nicht vorher bemerkt habe, Max. Ich hätte besser aufpassen müssen.“

„Es ist doch nicht deine Schuld, Leon“, sagte Max. Nun, streng genommen war es das, wenn er nicht so verdammt gut aussehen würde, hätte sich Max vermutlich nie in ihn verliebt, aber dafür konnte Leon ja nichts. „Ich wollte auch mit niemandem darüber reden…es war etwas, von dem ich dachte, dass ich alleine durchmachen muss.“

„Max, es gibt nichts, durch das du alleine durchmusst. Ich werde immer an deiner Seite sein, so wie du auch mir immer helfen würdest.“

Max war zutiefst gerührt und für einen einzigen wahnsinnigen Moment, dachte er daran, es jetzt einfach zu sagen. Aber das ging nicht, das würde nur wieder schiefgehen. „Danke, Leon. Ehrlich.“

„Gerne, Kleiner. Warte nur, wenn wir wieder zuhause sind, reden wir darüber und ich bin sicher, dass wir eine Lösung finden.“

„Hoffentlich.“

„Ganz sicher,“ sagte Leon, der auch wirklich überzeugt davon wirkte. „Aber jetzt sollten wir uns beide auf unsere Turniere konzentrieren. Also kein Wort mehr über Schalke oder sonstige Probleme daheim, bis wir die Pokale haben. Versuch die EM zu genießen, ihr habt doch angeblich so eine tolle Stimmung.“

Max lächelte sanft. „Das stimmt. Nur ich zieh immer die Stimmung etwas runter.“

„Dann solltest du mehr mit Pollersbeck machen, der scheint ja ein echtes Gute-Laune-Bündel zu sein.“

„Das ist er“, sagte Max, der glaubte, dass sich ein Hauch von Rot auf seine Wange gestohlen hatte.

„Na dann, halt dich mal an ihn. Es wird dir sicher guttun“, sagte Leon. „Ich muss los. Schon mal viel Glück gegen England.“

„Danke“, sagte Max. Leon zwinkerte ihm noch einmal zu – wobei Max wieder auffiel, wie wunderschön seine Augen waren – und beendete den Anruf.

Das Gespräch ließ Max schwermütig zurück. Er vermisste Leon wahnsinnig und fühlte sich auf einmal schrecklich einsam, obwohl er so viele seine Mitstreiter um sich herum hatte. Aber das war natürlich nicht das gleiche, er konnte sich kaum an einen von ihnen rankuscheln – na gut, an Julian vielleicht. Hm, schlechter Gedanke, das brachte nur wieder einige ungewollte Erinnerungen hoch.

„Max?“, fragte Jeremy von hinten. „Kommst du mit FIFA spielen?“

Max war nicht wirklich in der Stimmung, aber Leon hatte schon recht, er musste sich mehr auf das Turnier konzentrieren. Und das hieß auch, seine Gefühle mal für ein paar Tage zur Seite zu schieben. „Klar, bin gleich da.“

*   *   *   *   *

Es war jetzt noch nur ein Tag bis zu dem Halbfinalspiel gegen England und allmählich stieg die Anspannung bei ihnen. Die Medien waren wie üblich am Ausrasten. Momentan waren sie seltsam fixiert auf ein mögliches Elfmeterschießen, weil Englands Torwart gerade für über dreißig Millionen den Verein gewechselt und schon einen Elfmeter bei der U21-EM gehalten hatte. Das war ziemlich albern, erstens waren absurde Preise in der Premier League alles andere als neu und zweitens war ein Elfmeterschießen sehr unwahrscheinlich, aber die Medien brauchten eben etwas zum Schreiben. Sogar Stephan Kunz schien sich davon anstecken zu lassen, in ihrem letzten Trainingsspiel kam es überraschend oft zu Elfmetern, die Julian offenbar warmschießen sollten. Den letzten schoss Max und das so gut, dass Julian dem Ball nur noch hinterher sehen konnte. Hm, vielleicht hätte Max sich etwas weniger Mühe geben sollen, er wollte ihren Torwart vor dem Halbfinale nicht verunsichern. Aber bei Julians eisernem Selbstvertrauen machte das vermutlich keinen Unterschied.

Als Kunz das Training beendete und alle in Richtung Kabine liefen, hielt Julian Max zurück. „Nicht so schnell. Wir machen das jetzt nochmal. Dieses Mal halte ich ihn.“

„Ah ja?“, fragte Max, der eine Herausforderung erkannte, wenn er sie sah. „Das werden wir ja sehen.“

„Ja, werden wir, los geht’s“, sagte Julian und lief wieder ins Tor.

„Macht nicht mehr lange, Jungs,“ sagte Kunz. „Ihr müsst morgen fit sein.“

„Natürlich, Trainer“, sagte Max. „Ich muss unserem Goalie nur kurz seine Grenzen aufzeigen, geht ganz schnell.“

Kunz lachte und machte sich mit den anderen schon mal auf den Rückweg. „Schau mal Julian, jetzt sieht auch keiner, wenn du dich blamierst.“

„Nicht reden, schießen.“

Na gut, wenn er es nicht anders wollte. Max stellte sich an den Elfmeterpunkt und nahm schon mal Maß. Er würde in die obere rechte Ecke schießen. Wenn er dem Ball genug Druck gab, hatte Julian gar keine Chance, selbst wenn er in die richtige Richtung springen würde. „Okay, geht los.“

Er deutete kurz an, nach links schießen zu wollen, bevor er nach rechts abzog. Leider hatte er den Schuss etwas verzogen, sodass der Ball gegen den Pfosten prallte und von da aus wieder zurücksprang. Max lief sofort zu ihm, um den Ball wenigstens im Nachschuss ins Tor zu befördern. Leider hatte Julian die gleiche Idee – nur wollte er den Ball natürlich aufnehmen – und kam mit so viel Schwung Richtung Max gelaufen, dass er den Schalker einfach über den Haufen rammte und unter sich begrub.

„Ha!“, sagte Julian triumphierend, den Ball in der Hand. „Na, Mäxchen, was sagst du jetzt? “

„Runter von mir“, keuchte Max. Mann, war der Typ schwer, das war ja schlimmer als bei Leon, der auch gefühlt das Gewicht eines Kühlschranks hatte.

Julian lachte, griff nach Max’ Arm und rollte sich zur Seite. Dadurch zog er Max mit sich, wodurch der Schalker jetzt auf ihm lag. „Besser so? Du bist ja echt ein Fliegengewicht.“

„Ja, besser,“ sagte Max. „Puh, ich dachte echt, dass der Schuss reingehen würde.“

„Tja, da wolltest du wohl etwas viel“, sagte Julian mit einem Grinsen. „Aber ich wollte dich auch nicht über den Haufen rennen. Hast du dir wehgetan?“

„Nein, ist alles okay, aber ich weiß jetzt, dass du dringend auf Diät gesetzt werden musst.“

„Du musst eher noch etwas wachsen. Wobei ich es eigentlich ganz schön finde, wenn du auf mir liegst.“

Seine Hände wanderten nach oben und schoben sich vorsichtig unter Max’ Trikot. Sofort bekam der Schalker eine Gänsehaut. „Lass das.“

„Wieso? Die sind doch alle schon weg.“

„Die können jederzeit wiederkommen.“

Julian seufzte und zog seine Hände langsam wieder zurück. Max wollte es lieber nicht drauf ankommen lassen und stand wieder auf. „Was wird das hier?“

„Was meinst du?“, fragte Julian, der noch auf dem Boden saß, wodurch Max ihn zum ersten Mal überragte.

„Na, das mit uns.“

„Och, klingt das süß.“

„Ich mein’s ernst, Julian! Du weißt das mit Leon und gehst mir trotzdem an die Wäsche? Was soll ich denn da denken?“

„Ich sag’s immer wieder Max, du denkst viel zu viel“, sagte Julian. „Du bist halt ein heißes Kerlchen und ich bin auch nur ein Mann, da kann sowas schon mal passieren. Das muss gar nichts heißen, ich weiß doch, dass du Leon liebst. Aber Leon ist nicht hier, du weißt nicht mal, ob das für ihn überhaupt in Frage kommt, dann musst du dich doch nicht zurückhalten. Nicht wenn wir so viel Spaß miteinander haben könnten.“

Er zwinkerte ihm zu und Max wusste nicht, was er davon halten soll. Es hätte ihn vermutlich noch mehr irritiert, wenn Julian ihm jetzt die ewige Liebe geschworen hätte, aber das brachte ihn auch nicht weiter. „Und was heißt das?“

„Das heißt, dass ich das Turnier nutzen und dich niedlichen, kleinen Schalker mal ordentlich vögeln werde.“

Max lief rot an. „Das…ähm…ich…“

Julians Grinsen wurde noch etwas breiter und er steckte wieder die Hände nach ihm aus. Seine Finger stahlen sich langsam in Max’ Hosenbund. „Du musst nichts sagen, ich verstehe schon. Du hast doch ordentlich Druck, nicht wahr? Kein Wunder, wenn du die ganze Zeit den Goretzka um dich herumspringen hast. Ich wette, du hast ihn schon ganz oft heimlich unter der Dusche angestarrt. Wie er sich langsam einseift, wie das Wasser über seinen großen Schwanz läuft – er hat doch sicher einen großen Schwanz, sonst fändest du ihn nicht so geil – und hast dir vorgestellt, was du alles mit ihm machen willst. Was würdest du denn mit ihm machen, Mäxchen? Das muss nicht bis nächste Woche warten…“

Julian schob Max’ Shorts ein Stück nach unten und befreitet damit dessen Schwanz aus der zunehmend zu eng werdenden Hose. Der Goalie verlor keine Zeit, quälend langsam schob er die Vorhaut des Schalkers zurück und dann wieder nach vorne. Jeder Widerspruch verschwand aus Max’ Kopf.  „Schneller“, keuchte er nur.

Ihr Torwart grinste und entsprach dem Wunsch. Seine Finger waren so geschickt, dass Max schnell alles ausblendete, was um sie herum geschah. Als er schließlich kam, konnte er nicht sagen, wie lange es gedauert hatte. „Du hättest mich ruhig vorwarnen können“, sagte Julian, dessen Finger das meiste abbekommen hatten.

„Tut mir leid“, sagte Max.

„Sollte es dir auch, ich wollte dich eigentlich noch blasen“, sagte Julian weiterhin gut gelaunt. „Aber ich hoffe, jetzt geht es dir wieder besser.“

„Jungs!“, rief plötzlich jemand und Max gefror das Blut in den Adern. „Kommt unter die Dusche.“

Es dauerte ein paar Augenblicke bis Max klar war, wer da rief – Maxi Arnold – und dass dieser etwas von ihnen weg stand, auf seinen Rücken blickte und daher nicht sehen konnte, was Julian getan hatte. Die Erleichterung ließ ihm die Knie schwach werden.

„Und Julian soll nicht so faul im Gras rumliegen“, sagte Maxi. „Der bewegt sich doch schon im Training nicht.“

„Du kannst mich mal, Arnold“, rief Julian zurück, grinste dabei aber. „Dann wollen wir mal, Mäxchen“

Er wischte die Finger an der Innenseite von Max’ Trikot ab, das glücklicherweise weiß war. „Zieh das lieber schon mal aus und wirf es dann schnell zur Wäsche.“

Max tat das und warf sich das Trikot über die Schulter, wohl darauf achtend, dass die nassen Stellen innen waren. Julian kam etwas mühsam auf die Füße – das war typisch für diese langen Lulatsche, sie waren unbeweglich wie ein Bagger – und ging mit ihm Richtung der Umkleide.

„Siehst so eh besser aus“, kommentierte Julian mit Blick auf Max’ nackten Oberkörper.

„Das war verdammt knapp“, murmelte der Schalker.

„Ach was, Maxi hat nur deine Rückseite gesehen. Ich lag halt einfach im Gras, erschöpft vom Training. Da war gar nichts knapp. Du machst dir zu viele Gedanken, Max, ehrlich gesagt, es ist ein kleines Wunder, dass du überhaupt schon mal Sex hattest…warte, du bist nicht zufällig Jungfrau?“

„Was? Nein, natürlich nicht!“

„Oh? Wer durfte denn als Erstes an das kleine Mäxchen ran? Goretzka nicht, das ist ja klar. Was gab es denn noch für heiße Schalker? Holtby? Sané? Draxler? Oh, oder stehst du auf ältere? Neuer? Höwedes?“

„Gott, Julian hör auf! Ich werde da nicht drüber reden!“, sagte Max, dem schmerzhaft bewusst war, dass der Richtige durchaus dabei war, auch wenn das lange her war und beide inzwischen so taten, als ob es nie geschehen wäre. „Ich frag dich ja auch nicht, wer dein erstes Mal war.“

„Kannst es ruhig wissen, ist bei mir aber nicht so spannend. Männer oder Frauen?“

Er mochte also beides? Interessant, aber darum ging es jetzt nicht. „Interessiert mich beides nicht, Julian. Und jetzt Klappe, wir sind gleich bei den anderen.“

„Schon klar.“ Er lehnte sich ganz nahe an Max und flüsterte ihm ins Ohr. „Das nächste Mal kommst du aber nicht ohne Gegenleistung davon.“

Ein Schauer lief über Max’ Rücken. Julian ging ihm einfach unter die Haut, egal wie sehr er sich vornahm, nicht auf den Torwart einzugehen. Es war so leicht mit ihm, so anders als daheim auf Schalke, wo er über alles doppelt und dreifach nachdenken musste. Bei Julian musste er sich keine Gedanken machen, dass er eine Freundschaft kaputt machte, sie hatten Spaß und das war alles. Bei seinem sonst so komplizierten Liebesleben war das eine willkommene Abwechslung. Dass Julian auch einfach heiß war und Max schon länger nicht zum Schuss gekommen war, tat das Übrige. Der Torwart zog sich gerade selbst das Trikot aus und zog damit unweigerlich Max’ Blicke auf sich. Julian grinste und Max sah ertappt weg.

Vielleicht sollte er die Dusche lieber auf kalt zu stellen.

*   *   *   *   *

Das Halbfinale kam rapide näher und verdrängte alle Gedanken an sein Liebesleben aus Max’ Kopf. Die Anspannung war groß, aber er hatte insgesamt ein gutes Gefühl. England lag ihnen und wenn sie erstmal in Finale waren, wäre alles möglich. Die Stimmung im Team war wirklich gut, alle schienen sich relativ sicher zu sein, selbst der sonst eher zurückhaltenden Kunz. Das war vermutlich ein gutes Zeichen, auch wenn Übermut bekanntlich selten gut tat.

Entsprechend zuversichtlich trat Max mit der Mannschaft am Dienstagabend auf den Rasen. Das Spiel begann ausgeglichen, die Engländer verkauften sich nicht schlecht, aber waren auch nicht klar überlegen. Nach einer halben Stunde ging Deutschland nach einem sehr schönen Kopfballtor von Davie Selke sogar in Führung, was Balsam für Max’ Nerven war. Leider hielt diese Führung nur fünf Minuten, bis sie im Strafraum die Übersicht verloren und die Engländer den Ball beim dritten Versuch irgendwie ins Tor stocherten. Etwas ratlos gingen sie in die Pause, das Spiel war bis jetzt sehr ausgeglichen und es gab nichts, was sie klar anders machen konnten.

Nach der Pause gab es die nächste kalte Dusche, als England in der fünfzigsten Minute Führung ging und sie damit gehörig unter Druck setzte. Sie brauchten jetzt dringend ein Tor, sonst war der Traum ausgeträumt. Ein merklicher Ruck ging auch durch die Mannschaft, die hier offenbar nicht kampflos aufgeben wollte. Das zeigte auch Wirkung, sie kamen besser ins Spiel und arbeiteten sich mehr Chancen heraus, nur das Tor fehlte noch. Dann aber verletzte sich Davie, was für Max ein äußerst schlechtes Omen war. Sie brauchten ein Tor und prompt verletzte sich ihr Stürmer, schlimmer ging es echt nicht. Für ihn kam ein bekanntes Gesicht aus Schalke: Felix Platte. Hoffentlich war er fit, er hatte bisher das ganze Turnier nicht gespielt.

Nach zwanzig Minuten in Rückstand fiel endlich der ersehnte Ausgleich und das ausgerechnet durch Platte. Nicht nur deswegen jubelte Max noch etwas lauter als sonst. Er hatte sich schon Sorgen gemacht, aber jetzt hatten sie alles wieder unter Kontrolle. Die Engländer schienen ziemlich fertig zu sein und der Schalker war zuversichtlich, dass sie heute als Sieger vom Platz gehen würden. Immer und immer wieder brachen sie durch die englische Abwehr und schossen aufs Tor, aber der Ball wollte einfach nicht reingehen. So vergingen die reguläre Spielzeit und immer größere Teile der Verlängerung, bis allmählich ein Elfmeterscheißen sehr wahrscheinlich erschien. Scheiße, das wäre ein Riesenproblem! Nicht nur dass es Glücksspiel und zutiefst unverdient wäre, Max sah sie auch noch im Nachteil. Die Engländer hatten ihren 34-Millionen-Torwart und sie hatten Julian, der laut eigener Aussage sein letztes Elfmeterschießen in einem Jugendturnier in der Halle bestritten hatte. Die Aussicht gefiel Max überhaupt nicht, also gab er sein Bestes, um in den letzten zehn Minuten der Verlängerung noch irgendeinen Tor zu erzielen oder zumindest vorzubereiten.

Am Ende war alles vergeblich. Hundertzwanzig Minuten waren um, und es stand immer noch zwei zu zwei. Max stellte sich zu den anderen, die sich auf das jetzt folgenden Elfmeterschießen einstellten. Das Blut rauschte in seinen Ohren und er hörte kaum, was Kunz zu ihnen sagte. Als die Frage aufkam, wer schießen würde, meldete er sich aber sofort. In Rio hatte er damals nicht geschossen und er fragte sich heute noch von Zeit zu Zeit, ob es mit ihm als letzten Schützen anders gekommen wäre. Kunz klopft noch einmal Julian auf die Schulter und der Kreis löste sich auf. Max musterte den Torwart und fragte sich, wie er das Grinsen auf dessen Gesicht deuten sollte. Das war nun wirklich nichts, worüber man sich freuen sollte. „Alles okay?“, fragte er leise.

„Klar, Mäxchen“, sagte Julian. „Das gewinnen wir, glaub mir.“

Er wirkte irgendwie etwas weggetreten auf Max, was ihm gar nicht gefiel. Wahrscheinlich macht der Druck Julian gerade fertig. Max würde ihm gerne helfen, aber er wusste nicht wie. Das Elfmeterschießen begann und Max fieberte bei jedem Schuss mit. Die ersten Elfmeter auf beiden Seiten fielen – beide drin. Die zweite Runde begann. Yannik Gerhard trat an, schoss – und der englische Keeper Pickford hielt! Max gefror das Blut in den Adern. Jetzt musste Julian einmal halten oder ein Engländer verschießen, sonst war es aus für sie. Der nächste Engländer trat an – und Julian hielt! Ein Stein fiel Max vom Herzen. Gott sei Dank! Jetzt war es wieder ausgeglichen!

Die dritte Runde begann. Maximilian Philipp schoss stark und ließ dem englischen Keeper keine Chance. Leider tat der englischen Schütze es ihm gleich und verwandelte ebenfalls. Jetzt war Max an der Reihe. Als er an den Elfmeterpunkt trat, fühlte er noch einmal die ganze Last auf sich. Nein, er würde jetzt nicht die Nerven verlieren. Er würde die Jungs nicht im Stich lassen und er würde allen zeigen, dass er es drauf hatte. Leon sah bestimmt zu und Max wollte, dass er stolz auf ihn war.

Der Pfiff ertönte und Max schoss. Ja! Der Ball war drin! Erleichtert ging er wieder zu den anderen. Seine Vorarbeit zahlte sich leider nicht aus, weil auch der nächste englische Schütze traf. Jetzt gab es nur noch einen regulären Elfmeter, wenn das auch nicht für eine Entscheidung reichte, müssten sie es so lange versuchen, bis jemand verschoss. Max hoffte sehr, dass es nicht dazu kommen würde, sehr viel länger würden seine Nerven das nicht mehr durchhalten.

Nadim Amiri schoss ihren letzten Elfmeter und platzierte diesen im linken Eck. Pickford war mit den Fingern noch dran, aber nicht schnell genug, um das Tor zu verhindern. Der letzte englische Schütze trat an, schoss und…Julian hielt.

Alle Hemmungen fielen. Die ganze Mannschaft stürmt auf ihn zu und drückte ihn in das Tor hinein, eine Menschentraube voller Erleichterung. Max kam etwas zu spät und konnte daher nur jemand anderen umarmen – wen eigentlich? Mitchell? Na ja, auch egal –, aber er grinste dennoch. Finale, sie waren wirklich im Finale!

*   *   *   *   *

Die Stimmung auf dem Rückweg war überragend und auch Max könnte nicht glücklicher sein. Fast geschafft, sie waren fast Europameister. Dieser Gedanke spukte immer und immer wieder durch seinen Kopf und zauberte ein Grinsen auf sein Gesicht. Er sah vermutlich etwas dämlich aus mit diesem Dauergrinsen, aber das war ihm völlig egal. Außerdem strahlten die anderen auch wie verrückt. Julian behauptete sogar, er habe sich über das Elfmeterscheißen gefreut. Der Torwart war verrückt genug, dass das sogar stimmen konnte.

Im Hotel angekommen, war Max erstmal mit seinem Handy beschäftigt, das in der Zwischenzeit vor Glückwünschen explodiert war.  Als Leon ihn anrief, wurde diesem schnell das Telefon aus der Hand gerissen und in der halbe Confed Cup-Mannschaft herumgereicht, was Max wirklich rührend fand. Niklas Süle gab am Ende das Telefon sogar an Jogi Löw weiter, der etwas verdattert wirkte, ihm aber dennoch artig gratulierte. Max glaubte, dass er es sogar ernst meinte.

Am Ende schaffte es Leon sogar, sich sein Handy wiederzuholen und kam besonders zerzaust wieder ins Bild. „Ich sagte ja, sie freuen sich“, sagte er mit einem etwas hilflosen Grinsen, „Nein, Niklas, lass das.“

Niklas Süle machte sich anscheinend einen Spaß daraus, Leons Locken zu zerzausen, was ihm auf Schalke vermutlich eine deftige Kopfnuss eingebracht hätte. Max grinste. „Scheint so als hättest du alle Hände von zu tun.“

Löws Stimme ertönte. „Ich freu mich ja auch für die Jungs, aber ihr müsst ins Bett.“

Leon wirkte enttäuscht. „Ich muss anscheinend Schluss machen, Max.“

„Kein Ding, ich muss eh in die Eistonne.“

Er konnte seinen Mannschaftskollegen erschauern sehen. „Uhh, Kunz lässt euch das echt noch machen? Das tut mir leid.“

„Es ist freiwillig, aber es scheinen alle mitzumachen. Und du bist so ein Weichei, Leon, so kalt ist das auch nicht.“

„Du hast auch nicht so viel Oberfläche wie ich, dann ist das nicht so unangenehm.“

„Natürlich, das muss die Erklärung sein“, sagte Max trocken. Leon streckte ihm die Zunge raus und bekam dann wieder mal das Smart Phone aus der Hand gerissen. Max sah noch ein paar verwackelte Bilder, bis die Verbindung abbrach. Er schüttelte den Kopf, diese Kindsköpfe. Na ja, dann mal ab in die Eistonne. Vielleicht sollte er Leon ein Selfie von sich darin schicken? Mit einem Grinsen auf dem Gesicht macht er sich auf den Weg.

*   *   *   *   *

Die Eistonnen standen im Kellergeschoß des Hotels, das die Mannschaft – wie auch den Rest des Gebäudes – ganz für sich halten. Die Tonnen waren natürlich mitgebracht worden – die wenigsten Hotels hatten so etwas vorrätig –, aber sonst war das Hotel auch für ihre Bedürfnisse top ausgestattet. Neben den Eistonnen stand in dem überraschend geräumigen Kellergeschoß auch noch ein großer Pool, ein Whirlpool und diverse Liegen – die seltsamerweise aus Stein waren, womöglich aus Modegründen. Man konnte an den zahlreichen Wasserflecken sehen, dass der Pool schon kräftig genutzt worden war, allerdings war momentan kaum jemand zu sehen, vermutlich waren die meisten schon fertig.

Wie lange hatte er telefoniert? Max war sich nicht sicher, es könnte aber schon länger gewesen sein, wenn man bedachte, wie viel Quatsch die anderen gemacht hatte. Nur zwei seiner Mitspieler waren noch hier: Niklas zitterte gerade in einer der Eistonnen, beobachtet von Maxi Arnold, der aber schon wieder angezogen war. Maxi drehte den Kopf zu ihm. „Ah, endlich fertig? Dann mal ab in die Tonne mit dir.“

Max wollte gerade antworten, als er gepackt und hochgenommen wurde. Als er wie ein nasser Sack über eine Schulter geworfen wurde, konnte er kurz erkennen, wer ihn gepackt hatte. „Lass den Quatsch, Julian.“

„Du hast den Kapitän doch gehört, ab in die Tonne mit dir!“

„Das kann ich auch allein“, sagte Max, aber Julian ignorierte ihn.

„Moment mal, Großer“, sagte der Kapitän. „Du musst auch noch und zwar extra lange. Also lass das Mäxchen runter und zieh dich aus.“

Zu Max’ Überraschung setzte Julian ihn sofort ab. „Ausziehen, Maxi? Schaust du mir so gerne zu?“

Maxi schnaubte. „Hättest du wohl gerne – fünf Minuten sind um, Niklas.“

Der Innenverteidiger stieg zitternd aus der Tonne. Er hatte ein T-Shirt und eine Badehose angelassen, die jetzt an ihm klebten. „Ich geh mich aufwärmen“, sagte er kurz und zog das T-Shirt aus und sprang in den Pool.

„Kunz hat gesagt, wir sollen nicht springen“, sagte Maxi genervt. Er wandte sich wieder Max und Julian zu. „Na los, ihr seid eh schon spät dran. Es bringt mehr, je früher man es macht.“

„Mit Klamotten oder ohne?“, fragte Max.

Julian blickte ihn überrascht an. „Du gehst da nackt rein?“

„Klar, ich hab nie verstanden, warum das nicht alle tun. Nachher sind die Klamotten doch triefnass. Was denn los, Julian? Bist du auf einmal schüchtern?“

„So ist es vielleicht etwas wärmer“, sagte Julian. Er zog seine Badeschlappen aus und kletterte ziemlich ungelenk in seine Eistonne. „Mann, ist das kalt.“

Max zog sich sein T-Shirt über den Kopf und der Rest seiner Kleidung folgte schnell. Nackt wie Gott ihn schuf, stieg er in die Tonne. Puh, da war echt kalt, aber es half alles nichts. Maxi stellte ihm einen Wecker. „Alles klar, ich lass euch mal zehn Minuten drin.“

„Das ist viel zu viel!“ maulte Julian.

„Oh, Gott, stell dich nicht so an. Du bist unser Elfmeterheld, du musst bis Freitag wieder fit sein. Wenn ihr fertig seid, geht einfach in den Whirlpool oder schwimmt etwas. Das Wasser ist sehr warm, sie haben es für uns extra aufgeheizt.“

Max nickte und Julian widersprach zumindest nicht. Maxi gähnte. „Ich bin hundemüde. Kommt ihr alleine klar? Neue Klamotten und Handtücher liegen da drüben. Sagt oben an der Rezeption Bescheid, wenn ihr fertig seid.“

„Kein Problem“, sagte Max abwesend und mit gehörigem Zähneklappern. Er schielte auf die Uhr. Puh, noch acht Minuten.

„Gut dann viel Spaß. Nacht, Niklas“, sagte Maxi und ließ sie alleine. Julian war ungewöhnlich schweigsam und Max war ganz froh darüber. Es war ihm zu kalt für große Gespräche.

Mit der Zeit spürte er die Kälte nicht mehr so stark und es hatte sogar etwas Meditatives, nur gestört durch das Zähneklappern neben ihm. Max kam sogar dazu, das versprochene Selfie zu machen und an Leon zu schicken – natürlich versehen mit ein paar spöttischen Worten. Allerdings hatte er Wert darauf gelegt, dass er nur bis zum Bauchnabel sichtbar war – nur für den Fall , dass Leon das auf Instagram posten wollte. Und er schoss noch schnell ein Bild von Julian, des gequälter Gesichtsausdruck einfach zu komisch war.

Insgesamt war es besser als befürchtet und die Zeit, bis der Wecker klingelte, kam Max überraschend kurz vor. Der Schalker kletterte etwas langsamer aus der Eistonne als Julian, der beim ersten Klingen schon halb aus dem Bottich gesprungen war. Jetzt war Max aber echt kalt, obwohl die Luft hier an sich warm genug war.

„Und darum hab ich lieber was an“, sagte Julian mit einem Kopfnicken in Richtung von Max’ Körpermitte.

Max schüttelte den Kopf. „Echt jetzt? Du willst nicht, dass man deinen Schwanz so sieht?“

„Ich hab ja einen Ruf zu verteidigen“, sagte der Torwart und Max konnte nicht sagen, ob er einen Witz machte oder nicht.

„Ihr hab doch nen Knall“, kommentierte Niklas vom Pool aus.

„Du bist nur neidisch, weil du nicht mithalten kannst“, sagte Julian.

Das ließ der Berliner nicht auf sich sitzen. „Hast du irgendeinen Komplex, Pollersbeck? Schwanzfixiert oder so?“

Max grinste. „Das kannst du wohl nicht abstreiten, Julian.“

„Also ob ihr nicht schauen würdet.“

„Bei Max hab ich ja momentan keine Wahl“, grummelte Niklas.

„Du wirst es aushalten“, sagte Max und ging langsam die Stufen in den Pool hinunter. Das Wasser war wirklich herrlich warm. Genau das Richtige nach der Kälte der Eistonne.

„Willst du dir nicht was anziehen?“, fragte Niklas.

„Wieso? Ich hol mir dafür doch jetzt nicht extra ne Badehose“, sagte Max. „Ich mag es eh lieber ohne. Mach ich auf Schalke auch immer so.“

„Wenn ihr da die ganze Zeit nur planscht, erklärt das einiges.“

Max streckte ihm die Zunge raus. „Als ob ihr nächste Saison vor uns landen würdet. Und bei Julian ist ja klar, dass er absteigt. Irgendwann muss der HSV fällig sein.“

„Und wenn schon, die Liga kenne ich eh“, sagte der Torwart, der jetzt auch in den Pool stieg. Wie Max hatte er sich komplett ausgezogen. „Oh, das ist viel besser.“

„Sieht aber immer noch klein aus“, sagte Max, der dieser Steilvorlage nicht widerstehen konnte.

Julian spritzte etwas Wasser nach ihm. „Das nimmst du zurück!“

Max lachte und revanchierte sich. „Wieso? Stimmt doch!“

Eine wilde Wasserschlacht entbrannte, von der Niklas schnell flüchtete. „Kommt mal wieder runter!“, schimpfte der Herthaner, als er aus dem Pool kletterte und sich sein Handtuch nahm. „Ihr seid ja völlig überdreht!“

„Wir haben gewonnen, du Miesmacher!“, sagte Max. Er und Julian hatten gerade eine Feuerpause. „Da kann man sich mal freuen.“

Niklas schüttelte den Kopf. „Dann macht mal. Ich geh pennen.“

„Spaßbremse“, antwortete Max. Niklas zeigte ihm den Mittelfinger und tapste in Richtung der Treppe davon.

„Der ist ja mies drauf“, kommentiert der Schalker. Und ja, vielleicht war er etwas überdreht, aber sie hatten auch gewonnen und standen im Finale. Im Finale! Da konnte man doch nicht anders.

Julian zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wer nicht will, der hat schon.“

Der Torwart war etwas naher an ihn herangerückt und als Max ihn musterte, schlich sich ein anderer Gedanke in seinen Kopf. Ein kurzer Blick zeigte ihn, dass Niklas wirklich verschwunden war und sie damit allein waren. Kurzerhand schwamm Max etwas näher an Julian heran. Der sah nass wirklich heiß aus und das schummrige Licht ließ seine gebräunte Haut sehr gut zur Geltung kommen. Max konnte auch keine hellen Flecken finden. Hatte der Torwart doch nackt gesonnt? Der Gedanke brachte ihn zum Schmunzeln.

„Was?“ fragte Julian.

„Mir ist nur aufgefallen, dass er du streifenfrei braun bist.“

„Und du bist streifenfrei bleich.“

 „Stimmt, aber für habe ich andere Qualitäten“, sagte Max. Er streckte die Hand uns und legte sie auf Julians Schwanz. Als Julian überrascht nach unten sah, ging Max etwas nach vorne und küsste den Torwart. Dafür musste er sich ganz schön strecken, aber die Lippen ihrer Nummer Eins waren traumhaft weich.

„Hier?“, fragte Julian, als sie sich trennten.

Max ließ seine Hand von Julians Schwanz nach unten zu seinen Hoden wandern, was dem Torwart eine Gänsehaut bescherte. „Warum nicht? Wir sind allein und hören doch, wenn jemand kommt. Und jetzt ist dein Schwanz auch wieder groß.“

„Komiker“, sagte Julian. „Komm her.“

Er zog Max nach oben zu sich. Durch den Größenunterschied klammerte Max jetzt um dessen Oberköper und hatte nur seine Beine unter Wasser. Besonders bequem war das nicht, aber so konnte gleich viel besser knutschen. Nur Julians Schwanz war jetzt sträflich vernachlässigt, Max konnte ihn so jedenfalls nicht erreichen.

„Komm mit“, sagte Julian und legte ihn vorsichtig wieder ab.

„Wo willst du hin?“, fragte Max, als der Torwart in Richtung der Stufen ging, die aus dem Pool führten.

„Draußen ist es leichter. So säufst du mir noch ab.“

„Was? Das sind gerade mal ein Meter vierzig!“

Aber Julian ließ sich davon nicht beirren. Max bewunderte noch kurz den Anblick von Julians schönem Hintern, bevor er ihm folgte. Der Goalie verlor keine Zeit und nahm eine der Steinbänke in Beschlag. „Du zuerst“, sagte er mit einem Grinsen.

Etwas irritiert und sexuell dramatisch unterversorgt legte sich Max auf die überraschend bequeme Bank. Er bewunderte noch kurz das DFB-Saunatuch, dass Julian aus den in dem Raum verteilten Sportsachen genommen hatte, als Julian schon zu ihm kam und ihn küsste. Ungewöhnlich sanft dieses Mal, was Max gar nicht passte. Bisschen Feuer musste schon drin sein, entsprechend enthusiastisch revanchierte er sich. „Da hat aber jemand Lust“, sagte Julian, als sie kurz Luft schnappten.

„Wieso so überrascht? Hatte ich das letzte Mal doch auch.“

„Na, ich rechne immer noch damit, dass du die Nerven verlierst. Oder auf die Idee kommst, das wäre irgendwie fremdgehen, obwohl Leon dich noch gar nicht rangelassen hat.“

„Mach dich nicht lächerlich“, sagte Max, der nie zugeben würde, dass ihm dieser Gedanke durchaus gekommen war – Julian würde ihn damit gnadenlos aufziehen. „Leon hat noch gesagt, dass ich mehr Zeit mit dir verbringen soll. Er glaubt, dass du mich aufheitern würdest.“

Julian grinste. „Wenn der wüsste.“

„Was? Dass du erst im Pool loslegst und dann doch nur reden willst?“, fragte Max. Das ließ der Torwart erwartungsgemäß nicht auf sich sitzen. Er rutschte nach unten zwischen Max’ Schenkel und nahm seinen Schwanz in den Mund. Max grinste und strich Julian durchs Haar. „Das ist schon besser. Oh..oh ja, genau so.“

Ihre Nummer Eins hatte echt Talent, da musste Max neidlos anerkennen, und noch dazu schien sich Julian nach Max’ kleiner Herausforderung extra ins Zeug zu legen. Was dem Schalker natürlich sehr recht war, allerdings würde er nicht lange durchhalten, wenn Julian so weitermachte. „Pause, Julian, Pause.“

„Na, bin ich zu gut für dich?“, fragte Julian, als sein Mund wieder leer war.

Max rollte mit den Augen. „Ich will nur nicht, dass es so schnell vorbei ist.“

„Ich auch nicht. Lass mich mal nach unten.“

Max stand auf, sodass Julian sich hinlegen konnte. Der Torwart gab ihm kurz Zeit, sich alles noch mal genau anzusehen – was Max durchaus zu schätzten wusste –, bevor er ihn auf seinen Schoß zog und ihn küsste. Max revanchierte sich gerne. Es war schön so. Julian war so nah an ihm, dass er ihn überall spüren konnte, und es war auch angenehmer in dieser Position. Der Torwart war auch einfach zu schwer, als dass er länger oben liegen könnte.

„Ich will dich“, sagte Julian plötzlich.

„Klar, ich rutsch gerade etwas nach unten und…“

„Das mein ich nicht. Du sollst mir keinen blasen.“

„Was dann?“, fragte Max

Julian blickte ihn überrascht an. „Das fragst du noch? Denk doch mal nach, wie wir gerade sitzen!“

Wie sie saßen? Eng umschlungen, er auf Julians Schoß, dessen Schwanz ganz nah an seinem Hintern…oh. Max wurde etwas rot. „Du meinst…“

„Ich will dich ficken, Max.“

„Ich weiß nicht, das letzte Mal ist schon lange her und…“

„Keine Sorge ich bin ganz sanft. Und morgen haben wir eh kaum Training.“

„Eigentlich…bin ich lieber aktiv“, sagte Max.

Julian hob eine Augenbraue. „Ach so?“

„Immer diese Klischees, nur weil ich klein bin, heißt das nicht…“

Julian brachte ihn mit einem Kuss zum Schweigen. Als Max aufhörte zu reden, brach der Torwart den Kuss und sprach leise weiter. „Komm schön, Mäxchen, ich bin schließlich der Elfmeterheld.“

Max schnaubte. „Als ob das eine Rolle spielen würde.“

„Wir müssen alle unseren Beitrag zum Teamerfolg leisten. Aber wenn dir das nicht reicht, mach ich dir ein Angebot. Heute bin ich dran, aber beim nächsten Mal darfst du mich ficken, so oft du willst. Was meinst du?“

Dass einer seiner Finger gerade genau richtig über Max’ Eichel glitt, machte Julians Worte sehr überzeugend. „Mhmm…mach halt. Aber vorsichtig.“

„Du wirst es nicht bereuen. Blieb genau so.“

Die Hand verschwand von Max Schwanz, als Julian sich kurz drehte und etwas aus einer naheliegenden Sporttasche holte. Dann wandte er sich wieder Max zu und bewegte die Hand wieder dorthin, wo sie hingehörte. Seltsamerweise fühlte sie sich jetzt glitschig an und Max sicher, dass das nicht an ihm lag. „Was ist das?“

„Massageöl“, sagte Julian, dessen Hand an seinem Schwanz sich mit Öl noch besser anfühlte. Seine zweite Hand wanderte an Max’ Hintern und zielstrebig zwischen seine Pobacken. Wenige Augenblicke später fühlte Max einen Finger in sich eindringen, dicht gefolgt von einem zweiten. Es war weniger unangenehm, als er befürchtet hatte. „Du bist so schön eng, Max“, kommentierte Julian. „Das wird geil!“

Max war weniger enthusiastisch, auch wenn Julian sich alle Mühe gab, ihn bei Laune zu halten. Nach kurzer Zeit, verschwanden die Finger wieder aus ihm und Julian arbeitete etwas Öl auf seinen eigenen Schwanz. „Okay, kann losgehen“, sagte der Torwart. „Setz dich drauf.“

„Ah, jetzt muss ich also noch die Arbeit machen?“, fragte Max, brachte sich aber in Position und bewegte sich dann langsam nach unten. Er fühlte noch kurz den Widerstand, bevor Julian in ihn eindrang. Es war alles andere als angenehm, aber Max biss sich auf die Zähne. Gleich was es vorbei, gleich war er ganz drin. Wenige Augenblick später saß er wieder ganz auf Julian, der jetzt völlig weggetreten wirkte. Seine Pupillen waren so weit, dass Max schon an Drogen denken musste.

„Max…“ murmelte der Torwart und küsste ihn.

Dankbar für die Ablenkung erwidert Max gerne den Kuss. Gleichzeitig begann Julian, sich ganz sanft in ihm zu bewegen. Zunächst war es noch unangenehm, aber der Torwart war so vorsichtig, dass sich der Schalker in Ruhe daran gewöhnen konnte. Nach kurzer Zeit hatte ihre Nummer Eins den richtigen Rhythmus gefunden und auch Max konnte es genießen. „Schneller“, hauchte er und Julian ließ sich das nicht zweimal sagen. Oh ja, so war es gut. Jeder von Julians Stößen kam genau richtig und ließ Max stöhnen vor Geilheit. Julians machte sich währenddessen am Schwanz des Schalkers zu schaffen, was die perfekte Ergänzung war.

„Ich bin bald soweit“, keuchte Julian.

Max würde ihn gerne dafür aufziehen, aber er wusste nicht genau, wie viel Zeit vergangen war und war er selbst schon gut dabei. „Ich auch.“

Julian änderte seinen Griff an Max’ Schwanz, bewegte die Vorhaut noch schneller und mit noch mehr Druck auf das Vorhautbändchen. Das war zu viel für Max, dessen Orgasmus so heftig war, dass er anschließend auf Julian zusammensackte. Benommen spürte er, wie Julian seine Stirn küsste. „Alles okay, Mäxchen?“

„Ja“, sagte er mit rauer Stimme. Alles fühlte sich etwas unwirklich an. Dann bemerkte er, dass Julian nicht mehr in ihm war. „Du bist fertig?“

„Fast gleichzeitig mit dir“, sagte der Torwart und strich ihm sanft durch das Haar. Offenbar wurde auch ein Julian Pollersbeck nach dem Sex zärtlich. „Das war wunderbar.“

Ja, aber auch verdammt anstrengend. Müde kuschelt Max sich an Julian, seine Batterie war jetzt völlig leer. Dessen Wärme und die Erschöpfung nach dem Spiel ließen ihn schnell einschlafen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Danke fürs Lesen :)  
> Nach dem Halbfinale hat Pollersbeck übrigens ein sehr sehenswertes Interview gegeben, das schön zeigt, wie er so tickt: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4ShQKEZRcvI


	4. Endspiel

„Mäxchen“, sagte eine sanfte Stimme. „Wir müssen aufstehen.“

Hmm, er wollte aber nicht. Er wollte genau hier bleiben und sich weiter an diesen warmen Körper anschmiegen. Außerdem war er so müde und konnte nicht lange geschlafen haben. Statt also die Augen zu öffnen, kuschelte er sich noch enger an den andern.

„Komm schon, Mäxchen“, sagte die Stimme. Ein Kuss wurde auf Max’ Stirn gedrückt und reflexartig öffnete er ein Auge. Julian blickte ihm entgegen, grinste und streichelte ihm durchs Haar. „Da bist du da wieder. Gut geschlafen?“

„Geschlafen? Wie lange?“, fragte Max noch etwas verwirrt.

„Zehn Minuten oder so. Ich dachte, ich gönn dir die Ruhe. Außerdem war ein bisschen Kuscheln auch mal schön.“

Das klang gar nicht nach dem Julian, den er kannte, aber offenbar machte richtig guter Sex auch aus ihrem Torwart einen Romantiker. Max bewegte sich etwas und stellte fest, dass seine Brust klebte. Ah ja, daran war er schuld, das ging vorhin ja alles auf Julian…Moment…alles? Er schreckte hoch.

„Du bist einfach in mir drin gekommen?“

„Was? Wie kommst du jetzt darauf?“

„Beantworte die Frage!“, sagte Max, der aber glaubte, die Antwort schon fühlen zu können.

„Na klar. Was hast du denn erwartet, wenn ich dich ohne Gummi vögel?“ Julian lächelte. „Du weißt aber, dass du nicht schwanger werden kannst?“

„Depp“, sagte Max, auch wenn Julian in gewisser Weise recht hatte. Wenn sie schon ohne Gummi vögelten, machte es das auch nicht viel schlimmer – hoffte er zumindest.

„Wir werden die ganze Zeit auf alles Mögliche untersucht, Mäxchen, wenn wir was Schlimmes hätten, wäre es schon aufgefallen. Außerdem glaube ich auch nicht, dass du munter Jungs im Darkroom vögelst.“

„Natürlich nicht. Erstmal stehe ich da nicht drauf und zweitens kann ich ja wohl schlecht als Schalke-Profi in eine Schwulen-Sauna reinspazieren.“

„Siehst du, ich auch nicht, also mach dir keine Sorgen. Wir sollten uns jetzt aber lieber schlafen gehen, nicht dass noch Kunz kommt und uns sucht. Hoch mit dir.“

Max kam vorsichtig wieder auf die Füße, dicht gefolgt von Julian, der etwas sicherer wirkte. Der Torwart nahm ein Handtuch und säuberte seine Brust, bevor er es an Max weiterreichte. „Hier, mach dich mal etwas sauber. Ich dusche nachher im Zimmer noch mal.“

Geistesabwesend tat Max das und beobachtete währenddessen Julian, der sich gerade wieder anzog. „Julian.“

„Hmm?“

Der Mittelfeldspieler war sich nicht sicher, was er sagen wollte. Diese ganze Situation war etwas verwirrend. Bisher war es nur Sex gewesen, aber das Kuscheln gerade eben hatte ihn etwas durcheinandergebracht. Es war zu intim, zu persönlich, zu gefühlsduselig für etwas gewesen, was nur die EM-Variante eines Sommerflirts sein sollte. Max hatte plötzlich so viele Fragen auf den Lippen. Was bedeutete das? War Julian einfach nach Sex gut gelaunt oder hatte sich für ihn etwas verändert? Würde der Torwart das überhaupt wollen? Oder hatte ihre Nummer Eins mal wieder nicht nachgedacht und es hatte alles gar nichts zu bedeuten? Keine diese Fragen kam ihm über die Lippen, es auszusprechen, würde es wahr machen und die ganze Beziehung verkomplizieren. „Wann machen wir das wieder?“, fragte er stattdessen.

Julian grinste. „Mal sehen. Eigentlich soll da ja ne Belohnung sein, deshalb weiß ich nicht, ob du vor dem Finale noch mal in den Genuss kommst.“

„Als ob du dich so lange zurückhalten könntest“, sagte Max.

„Das sagt der Richtige, deine Blicke unter Dusche sind doch schon jetzt nicht jugendfrei. Na ja, Ich denk mal drüber nach. Gute Nacht, Mäxchen.“

Mit diesen Worten schlüpfte er in seine Badelatschen und ging.

*   *   *   *   *

Max war positiv überrascht, dass er am nächsten Morgen keine Schmerzen in der kritischen Zone hatte. Im Gegenteil er fühlte sich den Umständen entsprechend ziemlich fit und auch gut gelaunt. Der Sieg des letzten Tages schien da noch nachzuwirken und ja, auch der Sex mit Julian war da sicher nicht ganz unschuldig.

Es war jetzt Mittwoch, zwei Tage vor dem großen Finale und der Tag des Halbfinales des Confed-Cups. Die Spannung war mit Händen zu greifen. Die wenigsten hatten wohl vor Beginn des Turniers damit gerechnet, so weit zu kommen, aber jetzt wollten sie auch alle unbedingt gewinnen. Seit gestern Nacht war auch klar, wer ihr Gegner im Finale sein würde: Spanien. Max war das sehr recht, er hatte wenig Lust auf eine weitere Partie gegen die Italiener, auch wenn Spaniens U21 als brutal stark galt und für die meisten Beobachter der klare Favorit war. Aber davon durfte man sich nicht verrückt machen lassen, es hatte im Fußball schon ganz andere Überraschungen gegeben.

Kunz hatte ihnen gesagt, dass er in den nächsten beiden Tagen primär Fokus auf Regeneration legen würde, einfach weil sich die Belastung in dem Turnier sonst zu sehr aufsummieren würde. Das klang auf dem Papier immer sehr entspannend, konnte aber überraschend schnell in Arbeit ausarten. Es gab nur eine gewisse Menge an Massagen, Eisbädern oder Dehnübungen, die man pro Tag machen konnte, ohne dass es nervig wurde. Max war jetzt sehr dankbar, dass Julian wirklich sehr sanft gewesen war, sonst wäre das bei der Physio echt peinlich geworden, vom Spiel am Freitag ganz zu schweigen.

Regeneration war kein Mannschaftssport und so sah er den Tag über Julian kaum, was Max auch ganz recht war. Er wusste noch nicht genau, wie er mit dem Torwart umgehen sollte, jetzt wo sie richtig miteinander geschlafen hatten. Nur eine Sache war ihm klar: Er wollte Julian ficken. Nachdem der Goalie ihm das so vollmundig versprochen hatte, kam er da nicht mehr raus. Und Max konnte auch nicht garantierten, dass er so sanft sein würde. Vielleicht war es also doch ganz gut, wenn sie bis nach dem Finale warten würden, ein waidwunder Torwart könnte ihn sonst den Titel kosten.

In der allgemein aufgeheizten Stimmung war das gemeinsame Ansehen des Confed Cup-Halbfinales ein großer Spaß und ein Hauch von WM-Stimmung lag in der Luft. Leon hatte durchklingen lassen, dass er sehr aufgeregt war, aber Max machte sich keine Sorgen. Mexiko würden sie schon schaukeln, mit ihnen hatten sie selbst in Rio Paroli bieten können und da waren sie eine gerade frisch zusammengewürfelte Truppe gewesen. Mit dieser Prognose hatte er offenbar recht, aber dass Leon gleich mal zwei Tore in zwei Minuten machen würde, hatte er dann doch nicht so erwartet. Was für ein Auftritt!

Pflichtschuldig rief er sofort Leon an, sobald sich der Raum geleert hatte. Es dauert etwas, aber dann nahm Leon ab. Er war zerzaust und nassgeschwitzt, grinste aber bereit. Im Hintergrund konnte Max die Kabine sehen, einschließlich einiger anderer Teammitglieder. „Ich hab mich schon gefragt, wenn du anrufst“, sagte Leon.

„Du hast doch hoffentlich nicht an mir gezweifelt?“, fragte Max belustigt.

„Hat schon etwas gedauert“, sagte Leon mit einem gespielten Schmollen.

„Ich musste warten, bis sich alle halbwegs beruhigt hatten, sonst würde es mir vermutlich wie dir gestern gehen. Und du bist ja nicht mal geduscht.“

„Ich musste so viele Interviews geben. Da kommt man echt zu nichts.“

„Woran das wohl liegt? Jedenfalls Glückwunsch, Großer. Ich hab ja fest damit gerechnet, dass ihr gewinnt, aber dass du dann wirklich gleich zwei Tore machst…“

Leon grinste noch mehr und Max musste diese Lächeln einfach lieben, obwohl Leons Zähne etwas schief waren. „Danke. Ich dachte, wir machen es einfach mal nicht ganz so spannend wir ihr.“

„Unser Gegner war ja auch schwerer“, sagte Max sofort. „Mexiko hat gar nichts...“

Er stieß einen spitzen Schrei aus, als ihn jemand von hinten packten und umriss. Mit einem überraschten Keuchen landete er auf einem festen Körper und stellte nach kurzer Zeit fest, dass er jetzt wieder auf dem Sofa war, auf dem sie das Spiel verfolgt hatten. Max wollte sich wieder aufrappeln, aber der Kerl, auf dem er jetzt lag, drückte ihn wieder nach unten. „Hiergeblieben, Mäxchen“, sagte Julian. Während Max ihn noch verdattert ansah, nahm der Torwart ihm das Handy aus der Hand. „Glückwunsch, Goretzka, sieht so aus, als würdet ihr das Turnier ja doch ohne uns gewinnen.“

„Sieht so aus“, sagte Leons Stimme. „Das war sehr gut gehalten gestern, Glückwunsch. Aber wo ist denn jetzt Max hin?“

„Der? Oh, der ist hier unten. Komm mal hoch, Mäxchen, dann kann Leon uns beide sehen.“

Etwas irritiert rutschte Max auf Julians Burst hoch und kam langsam ins Bild. Julian hielt das Telefon so, dass Leon sie beide sehen konnte: Max auf der Brust des Torwarts liegend, der einen Arm um den Schalker gelegt hatte, damit dieser nicht runterfiel.

„Habt es euch ja sehr gemütlich gemacht“, kommentierte Leon und Max spürte wie sich ein Hauch von Rot auf seinen Wangen ausbreitet.

„Ja, wir müssen ja schließlich regenerieren und so viel Platz nimmt das Mäxchen auch nicht weg.“

Leon lachte. „Das war nicht ganz, was ich mir vorgestellt hatte, als ich Max gesagt habe, er soll mehr Zeit mit dir verbringen.“

„Ach, das hast du gesagt?“

„Ich dachte, du könntest ihn etwas aufheitern.“

„Hat doch gut geklappt, oder Mäxchen?“, fragte Julian und Max war sich ganz sicher, dass der Torwart die Doppeldeutigkeit sehr genoss.

Er räusperte sich mühsam. „Ja, war gut. Die Stimmung hier ist eh super.“

„Hab ich gehört. Habt ihr keine Angst vor Spanien?“, fragte Leon und Max betete, dass er aus der Situation nicht die falschen Schlüsse zog. Es kam erschwerend hinzu, dass Julian gerade ein paar Finger unter sein T-Shirt geschoben und angefangen hatte, seinen Bauch zu streicheln.

„Geht noch.“

„Gut so. Lasst euch nicht verrücktmachen. Die Presse wird vermutlich schreiben, dass ihr keine Chance habt, aber das ist nur der übliche Hype, weil sie ein paar Spieler von Barcelona haben. Einfach nicht drüber nachdenken.“

„Keine Sorge, wir konzentrieren uns ganz auf uns“, sagte Julian, dessen Finger jetzt schon unter Max’ Hosenbund gewandert waren und Kreise auf der glatten Haut direkt über seinem Glied zogen. Max war steinhart, konnte aber nichts machen, ohne das Leon es mitbekam. „Und wenn es wieder Elfmeterschießen gibt, halte ich einfach wieder.“

Leon lachte. „Gesundes Selbstvertrauen, ich seh schon.“

„Klar, und sag dem Löw er soll mich das nächste Mal einladen. Ich würd’ gerne mal sehen, ob der Neuer echt so gut ist, wie sie sagen.“

„Mal sehen, ich erzähl ihm immer schon, wie gut Max ist, wenn ich dann noch dich dazu nehme, könnte es etwas viel sein“, sagte Leon, erkennbar gut gelaunt.

„Leon!“ rief jemand auf der anderen Seite – Matze, wenn sich Max nicht täuschte. „Komm duschen!“

„Oh, ich muss los“, sagte Leon.

„Wenn das Handy wasserdicht ist, kannst du es auch einfach mitnehmen“, sagte Julian. „Mir macht es nichts aus und Max hat eh schon alles gesehen.“

Jetzt glich Max’ Kopf vermutlich endgültig einer Tomate. Leon nahm es aber mit Humor. „Ist es leider nicht, aber vielleicht kannst du es mal probieren.“

„Wenn dann mit Mäxchen zusammen.“

„Ich glaube nicht, dass du euch gleichzeitig aufs Bild bekommst. Aber ich muss jetzt echt los, wir drücken euch Freitag auf jeden Fall die Daumen.“

Bevor Max noch etwas sagen konnte, wurde der Bildschirm schwarz und Julian legte das Smart Phone zur Seite. „Sehr schön“, murmelte der Torwart, „jetzt haben wir etwas Zeit für uns.“

„Was soll das denn werden?“, japste Max, als Julians Hand noch etwas weiter nach unten rutschte.

„Kannst dir doch wohl denken.“

Jetzt wand sich Max aus seinem Griff und stand schnell auf, bevor Julian noch auf andere dumme Gedanken kommen konnte. „Nicht hier, Julian. Und was sollte das gerade überhaupt? Hoffentlich hat Leon nichts gemerkt.“

„Wieso? Wäre doch super für dich, dann sieht er, dass du auch andere Optionen hast.“

„Ich will ihn doch nicht eifersüchtig machen. Ich weiß doch nicht mal, ob es funktionieren würde.“

„Schaden kann es zumindest nicht“, sagte der Torwart mit einem Zwinkern.

„Du wolltest doch eh nur fummeln, tu nicht so, als hättest du es für mich getan.“

„Na, zumindest für Teile von dir.“

Max rollte mit den Augen.  „Und du glaubst, ich könne nicht bis Freitag warten. Anscheinend bist eher du das Problem.“

Der Torwart grinste. „Werden wir ja sehen. Ich wette, dass deine Augen dennoch an meinem Schwanz kleben werden, wenn wir das nächste Mal unter der Dusche stehen.“

Das konnte Max nicht guten Gewissens abstreiten. „Vielleicht auch an deinem Arsch.“

„Ich hab eben viele gute Seiten“, sagte der Torwart. „Aber vielleicht hast du recht, Sex so kurz vor einem Spiel ist eh keine gute Idee.“

War das nicht ein Ammenmärchen? Aber Julian war schon aufgestanden und richtete seine Klamotten.

„Ich freu mich schon auf Freitag, Mäxchen“, sagte er mit einem Augenzwinkern und ging.

*   *   *   *   *

Es war soweit. Freitagabend, Krakau, Finale, der große Moment. Entweder konnte er jetzt den ersten Titel mit der Nationalmannschaft holen – die Silbermedaille zählte für ihn nur halb – oder es wäre nach Rio die nächste bittere Pleite. Erneut waren sie der Außenseiter, aber dieses Mal wirkte alles etwas anders. In Rio waren sie etwas eingeschüchtert gewesen, aber jetzt sprühte die Mannschaft voller Energie. Es war klar, dass sie das unbedingt gewinnen wollten. Als Max den Pokal sah, wurde dieses Verlangen noch einmal stärker. In diesem Augenblick wollte er wirklich nichts anderes, als dieses Ding in die Höhe stemmen. Noch mal würde er sich den Sieg nicht durch die Finger schlüpfen lassen. Seine Mitspieler hatten das gleiche manische Feuer in die Augen, selbst Julian, für den sonst alles immer ein großer Spaß war. Bei der Hymne sangen alle fokussierte mit, auch wenn Max sich kaum halten konnte. Wann war endlich der Anpfiff? Er konnte nicht mehr warten!

Der Pfiff ertönte und er sprintete sofort los. Schnell wurde klar, dass das Spiel ganz anders laufen würde, als von den meisten erwartet. Nicht Spanien dominierte das Spiel, sondern sie, die deutsche Mannschaft. Sie gewannen die Zweikämpfe, ließen den Ball gut laufen und den Gegner gar nicht erst ins Spiel kommen. Nur mit dem Tore schießen wollte es mal wieder nicht so richtig klappen, auch wenn sie sich Chance um Chance herausspielten, Aber dann, kurz vor der Halbzeit, köpfte Mitch den Ball auf kuriose Art ins Tor. 1:0! Max musste zwei Mal hinsehen, aber es gab keinen Zweifel: Der Ball war drin und sie lagen in Führung. Spanien schien es auch kaum fassen zu können, eine starke Antwort blieb jedenfalls aus und sie konnten den Vorsprung ohne Probleme in die Pause retten.

Die zweite Halbzeit bekam Max kaum noch mit, es gab nur den nächsten Pass, den nächsten Zweikampf, den nächsten Laufweg und natürlich den Pokal, der am Spielfeldrand verlockend glitzerte. Die Zeit verging wie im Flug, bis schließlich die neunzig Minuten vorbei waren und sie immer noch vorne lagen. Die Nachspielzeit dauerte eine gefühlte Ewigkeit, aber endlich ertönte der ersehnte Pfiff und alle fingen an zu jubeln. Europameister, sie waren wirklich Europameister!

Gefühlschaos, der Ärger auf Schalke, Wechselgedanken, kaum Fortschritt in der Nationalmannschaft, es war eine schwere Saison gewesen, aber als Max eine gefühlte Ewigkeit später den Pokal in den Nachthimmel hob und seine Freude rausschrie, war alles vergessen.

*   *   *   *   *

Die Sonne schien Max auf das Gesicht und weckte ihn langsam, aber beharrlich. Erst kuschelte sich der Schalker standhaft an den warmen Körper neben ihm, aber dann musste er sich eingestehen, dass es sinnlos war und schlug die Augen auf. Julian lag auf der Seite neben ihm, sein Rücken an Max’ Brust gepresst, und schien immer noch fest im Reich der Träume zu sein. Max grinste und strich dem Torwart sanft über die Seite. Es wirkte surreal, ihn hier neben sich im Bett zu haben, und das nicht nur, weil es der mit Abstand normalster Ort war, an dem sie je Sex gehabt hatten. Er drehte den Kopf, um nach der Uhr zu sehen, und sah seine Medaille auf dem Rand des Bettes liegen. Ah, da wir sie hin. Er konnte sich daran erinnern, mit ihr um den Hals ins Bett gegangen zu sein, war sich aber nicht sicher, wann er sie abgenommen hatte. Liebevoll hob er sie auf und blickte in sein Spiegelbild darin. Er sah wahnsinnig zerzaust aus, aber auch glücklich – deutlich glücklicher als in den letzten Wochen. Das lag nicht nur an dem Titel, den er sich so sehr gewünscht hatte, sondern auch an dem Torwart, der gerade neben ihm lag. Julian war genau das, was er gebraucht hatte, ein frischer Implus, der ihn aus seiner Abwärtsspirale befreit hat.

Max legte die Medaille auf den Nachttisch, sah dass sie noch etwas Zeit hatten, und wandte sich wieder ihrer komatösen Nummer Eins zu. Ein paar Küsse auf seinen Nacken ließen Julian schnell zu sich kommen. „Hmmm…kann nicht…zu viel…“ Ohne sich die Mühe zu machen, einen ganzen Satz zu formen, vergrub er sein Kopf im Kissen und drehte sich jetzt ganz auf dem Bauch, weg von Max.

„Ah, perfekte Position, danke sehr“, sagte Max. Dieser drehte sich erschrocken zu ihm und blickte ihn an. „Ich hab nein gesagt.“

Max grinste den herrlich verschlafen wirkenden Pollersbeck an, kletterte auf den Torwart und küsste ihn sanft. „Weiß ich doch. Guten Morgen, du Schlafmütze.“

„Morgen.“

„Und keine Sorge, ich hab keine Morgenlatte, um die du dich kümmern müsstest. Kannst dich also entspannen.“

Julian blickte tatsächlich zur Sicherheit nach unten, was Max grinsen ließ. „Dachte nur, nach heute Nacht…“

„Hat dir doch auch gefallen.“

„Klar, aber irgendwann ist auch mal gut. Hätte ja nie gedacht, dass du mich gleich drei Mal durchnimmst.“

„Du hast gesagt, so oft ich will.“

„Ja und das war ne blöde Idee, das nächste Mal machen wir das strikt abwechselnd. Und auch nur, wenn beide wach sind.“

Max grinste. „Tja, was soll ich machen, wenn ich aufwache und so ein heißer Torwart neben mir liegt. Ich muss doch ausnutzen, dass wir endlich ein Zimmer für uns haben. Ein Glück, dass Maxis Freundin gekommen ist und er lieber bei ihr im Hotel schlafen wollte.“

„Was willst du eigentlich Jeremy erzählen? Er fragt sich doch sicher, wo du die Nacht über warst.“

„Ach, mir fällt schon was ein. Im Zweifel bin ich halt im Suff im Garten eingepennt. Oder er schläft noch, wenn ich komme, dann durchwühle ich das Bett etwas und tue so, als wäre ich die Nacht noch gekommen.

„Bist du ja auch, sogar mehrmals,“ scherzte der Torwart. Er blickte sich um. „Wie spät ist es denn?“

„Kurz nach acht. Wir haben noch etwas Zeit für ne Dusche.“

„Die ist auch dringend notwendig. Runter von mir.“

Max tat das widerstrebend und legte sich neben Julian auf den Rücken. Dieser setzte sich auf und verzog das Gesicht. „Na, Kopfschmerzen?“, fragte der Schalker mit einem Grinsen. Julian hatte gestern ganz schön zugelangt.

„Auch“, sagte der Torwart und kam dann auf die Füße. Dabei zischte er kurz auf. „Mann, Meyer, du hast doch echt ne Meise.“

Hm? Was wollte er denn jetzt? Meinte er etwa? „Sag nicht, dass dir jetzt der Arsch wehtut.“

„Ist ja kein Wunder, wenn du mich wie ein Karnickel durchvögelst.“

Das war vielleicht gemein, aber Max musste lachen. „Hat dir doch gefallen, ich kann mich gut daran erinnern, wie du nach mehr gebettelt hast.“

„Aber nicht beim dritten Mal“, grummelte der Torwart. Er lief vorsichtig etwas auf und ab. „Mann, so ein Scheiß. Und ich geb mir am Dienstag noch voll die Mühe, dich ganz sanft zu vögeln.“

„Jetzt stell dich mal nicht so an, nach der Dusche fühlst du dich sicher gleich besser. Außerdem haben wir doch jetzt Urlaub, da kommt es nicht mehr drauf an.“

„Du vielleicht, ich muss nach Hamburg. Hoffentlich lassen die mich da nicht gleich mittrainieren.“ Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Unfassbar. Na ja, kommst du mit?“

„Wohin?“

„Duschen, du Schnellmerker. Die Kabine ist groß genug für uns beide.“

„Ach, ich dachte, du hast keine Kraft für ne weitere Runde.“

Julian sah kurz nachdenklich aus. „Hm, vielleicht könnte ich mich aufraffen und dich etwas durchnehmen.“

„Du glaubst doch nicht, dass ich dich an meinen Arsch lasse, wenn du voller Rachegedanken bist.“

„Dann kommt wenigstens mit und hilf mir. Wenn du schon für meinen Zustand verantwortlich bist.“

„Faule Stück“, sagte Max, folgte aber Julian artig ins Bad. Die Idee war zumindest ganz lustig und er sah Julian schließlich immer gerne nackt.

Der Torwart zog ihn mit in die Kabine und stellte die Dusche an. Das warme Wasser war vielleicht nicht optimal zum Wachwerden, aber sehr angenehm. Vielleicht etwas zu angenehm für den Goalie, der drauf und dran schien, wieder einzuschlafen. „Hey, Großer, nicht einpennen“, sagte Max. „Du kannst später im Flugzeug schlafen“

„Hmm, ich bin so müde. Warum hast du mich nicht durchschlafen lassen?“

„Wir hätten auch so nur vier Stunden bekommen, außerdem war ich doch ganz schnell fertig und du bist gleich wieder eingeschlafen. Und jetzt gib doch endlich zu, dass es geil war.“

„War es“, sagte Julian. Sie standen sich gegenüber und Max konnte gut in sein Gesicht sehen, das mit den Barstoppeln echt niedlich aussah. „Ich hab erst gedacht, ich träume.“

„Und da war doch auch total sanft.“

„Aber die zwei Mal davor gar nicht.“

„Du siehst von hinten auch einfach zu geil aus.“

„Ich hoffe nur, dass du es bei dem Goretzka etwas sanfter angehen lässt. Sonst ist er gleich über alle Berge“, kommentierte Julian und schloss die Augen.

Max’ Magen zog sich bei dem Gedanken an Leon zusammen, ohne dass der Schalker genau sagen konnte, warum. Ein Teil war sicher Nervosität, der Tag der Wahrheit immer näher und es gab weiterhin keine Anzeichen, dass Leon ihm begeistert in die Arme fallen würde. Und dann war da noch der hübsche Torwart dessen Körper Max gerade sehr schön bewundern konnte. Was war mit dem denn? Hatte er Leon irgendwie betrogen? War das eine dumme Idee gewesen?

„Ich werde das hier vermissen“, sagte Julian dann auch prompt. Max konnte den Ausdruck in seinen Augen nicht genau deuten. War das Zuneigung? „Es war ein tolles Turnier.“

„Das war es“, sagte Max, etwas enttäuscht, dass Julian anscheinend nur das meinte.

„Und du warst auch toll, Kleiner“, sagte der Torwart. „Goretzka weiß gar nicht, was ihm entgeht.“

Max spürte, wie er rot wurde. „Danke.“

„Dafür nicht, ich sag nur die Wahrheit. Und jetzt mach dich doch mal nützlich und schrubb mir den Rücken.“

*   *   *   *   *

Beim Frühstück hätte die Stimmung kaum besser sein können. Alle waren etwas erschöpft, aber gelöst und sehr zufrieden mit sich selbst. Die Zeit bis zu ihrem Abflug verging sehr schnell und Max war so beschäftigt mit packen, dass er kaum Zeit zum Grübeln hatte. Aber auf dem – nur sehr kurzen – Flug nach Frankfurt kamen seine Gedanken wieder hoch. Der glimmernde Pokal, der neben ihm auf dem Sitz stand, konnte ihn dann doch nicht den ganzen Flug lang ablenken.

Er dachte an Leon und was er seinem besten Freund bald offenbaren würde. Der Gedanke wirkte kein bisschen weniger furchteinflößend wie all die Male zuvor. Das könnte alles zwischen ihnen kaputt machen. War es ihm das wirklich wert? Aber jetzt hatte er kaum eine andere Wahl, Leon wusste ja, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Irgendetwas musste er jetzt sagen und er hatte schon zugegeben, dass es nicht um einen Wechsel ging, womit die glaubwürdigste Ausrede wegfiel. Nein, vermutlich führte an der Wahrheit kein Weg vorbei, auch wenn der Gedanke ihn fast weglaufen ließ.

Und da war noch etwas Anderes, was ihn beschäftigte: Julian. Der Torwart saß ein paar Reihen weiter vorne und schlief offenbar tief und fest. War es das jetzt zwischen ihnen? Ein seltsamer Gedanke. Sie waren sich die letzten Tage so nahe gewesen und jetzt endete das alles mit dem Rückflug? Das war vielleicht konsequent – eigentlich hatten beide ja nur etwas Ablenkung gewollt –, aber Max kam es dennoch komisch vor. Er war noch nie gut darin gewesen, loszulassen. Schon bei seiner ersten Beziehung – war es überhaupt jemals eine gewesen? – hatte er ewig geklammert, obwohl es eindeutig vorbei gewesen war. Danach war er so enttäuscht gewesen, dass er niemanden mehr an sich rangelassen hatte, bis Leon gekommen war und sich mit seinen wunderschönen Augen in sein Herz geschlichen hatte. War das Gleiche jetzt mit Julian passiert? Max war sich nicht sicher.

Dementsprechend war er auch keinen Schritt weiter, als sie in Frankfurt landeten. Die Gruppe würde sich jetzt auflösen und jeder würde in die jeweilige Heimat fahren oder eben gleich in den Urlaub fliegen. Schnell verabschiedeten sich alle – jetzt musste sich Max auch von dem Pokal trennen, was dem Schalker sehr schwer fiel – und die meisten hatten es auch eilig, weiter zu kommen.

„Mach’s gut, Kleiner“, sagte Julian und umarmte ihn. „Ich wünscht dir alles Gute.“

„Danke, dir viel Spaß in Hamburg.“

„Werd ich haben“, sagte Julian. „Und dir mit Leon, ich drück dir die Daumen. Kannst mir ja mal ein Bild von euch schicken, wenn es klappt. Gerne auch ein schmutziges.“

Sofort sah sich Max um, aber sie waren weit genug von den anderen weg, um ungestört reden zu können. „Kann ich ja mal versuchen.“

„Für einen Dreier bin ich übrigens offen. Und falls er doch nicht will, sehen wir uns, wenn Hamburg gegen Schalke spielt. Der Gewinner darf oben liegen.“

Max musste lachen. „Also du, ich verstehe. Unten zu liegen, hat dir dann wohl doch gefallen.“

„Wart mal ab. Ein Sieg würde mir dann umso mehr Spaß machen. Und ne Niederlage ist vielleicht auch nicht schlecht.“

„Und was wäre bei unentschieden?“

„Dann werfen wir ne Münze. Aber ich glaube, du musst los, der Kehrer blickt schon ungeduldig rüber.“

Ein Blick über die Schulter zeigte, dass Julian recht hatte. „Okay. Mach’s gut.“

Julian zwinkerte ihm zu und Max machte sich auf den Weg zu seinem Mannschaftskollegen. Auf dem halben Weg sah er noch mal nach hinten und bemerkte, dass der Torwart immer noch in seine Richtung sah. Max war sich nicht ganz sicher, aber er glaubte, Traurigkeit auf Julians Gesicht zu erkennen.

„Max! Jetzt komm schon!“, rief Thilo und riss ihn damit aus seinen Gedanken.

„Komme“, sagte Max. Als er noch mal zurücksah, war Julian in der Menge verschwunden.

*   *   *   *   *

Die nächsten Tage waren ein einziges Gefühlschaos. Der Titel und Leons Sieg im Confed Cup stimmten ihn fast schon euphorisch, aber die Aussicht auf das Gespräch mit seinem besten Freund ließ immer wieder Panik in ihm emporsteigen. Zunächst hatte er noch die vage Hoffnung, dass Leon es im Siegesrausch vielleicht vergessen haben könnte, aber als dieser ihn per Whatsapp fragte, wann sie denn reden wollten, hatte sich das auch erledigt. Max hatte ein ganz schlechtes Gefühl dabei, aber jetzt musste er es wohl durchziehen. So verlockend der Gedanke auch sein mochte, sich irgendwie rauszureden, so sehr wusste er, dass er das noch bitter bereuen würde. Und so antwortete er Leon und lud ihn zu sich nach Hause ein. Das hatte zwei Gründe: Erstens wohnte Leon noch im Haus seiner Eltern und zweitens konnte Max jeden Vorteil gebrauchen und sei es nur die vertraute Umgebung.

Sie trafen sich Dienstagnachmittag und Max war ein einziges Nervenbündel. Er hatte kaum schlafen können und bisher den ganzen Tag kaum einen Bissen herunterbekommen. Seit einer halben Stunde vor der vereinbarten Uhrzeit lief er das Wohnzimmer auf und ab und versuchte sich irgendwie zu beruhigen. Julian hatte ihm sogar ein kurzes „Du schaffst das“ geschickt, aber auch das hatte nicht geholfen. Als es endlich klingelte, sprang er fast aus seiner Haut.

Mühsam unterdrückte er den Impuls, sich im Keller zu verkriechen, und öffnete Leon. Dieser grinste Max an, was es dem Schalker sofort warmwerden ließ. Wie konnte man nur so schön sein? „Hey Kleiner“, sagte Leon und umarmte ihn. „Ich habe dich vermisst.“

„Ich dich auch“, sagte Max, der sich am liebsten an Leon kuscheln würde. Gott, er wollte das hier nicht verlieren.

„Du hast dich ja richtig schick gemacht“, kommentierte Leon, als sie sich wieder trennten.

„Findest du?“, fragte Max unschuldig. Er hatte ewig gebraucht, um sich zu entscheiden, was er denn anziehen sollte. Er wollte natürlich für Leon gut aussehen, aber er wollte auch nicht seine besten Klamotten nehmen, nur für den Fall, dass er sie nachher nie mehr anziehen konnte, ohne an diese möglicherweise schicksalhaften Tag zu denken.

„Schon irgendwie. Wo sollen wir hin?“

„Äh, aufs Sofa oder so.“

Leon folgte ihm ins Wohnzimmer und stoppte, als er Max’ Medaille dort in einem Regal liegen sah. „Sieht gut aus. Ich hab mich echt für dich gefreut. Du hast es dir verdient.“

„Danke, du den Confed Cup natürlich auch. Auch wenn mein Pokal besser aussieht.“

Der andere Schalker lachte. „Immerhin etwas.“

Max trat nervös von einem Fuß auf den anderen. „Setzen wir uns doch.“

Er war sich sicher, dass seine Aufregung Leon nicht verborgen blieb, fürs Erste sagte sein bester Freund allerdings nichts dazu. Sie nahmen beide auf dem Sofa Platz und Max drehte sich leicht zu ihm. Er holte noch mal tief Luft. „Leon…ich muss dir was sagen.“

„Okay.“

Max wollte wirklich reinen Tisch machen, aber es kam kein Wort heraus. Nein, nicht schon wieder! Das musste doch einfach mal ein Ende haben! Dann dachte er an Julian und tat etwas völlig Verrücktes: Er beugte sich nach vorne und küsste Leon. Dieser riss überrascht den Mund auf, was Max als Einladung interpretierte und die Zunge dazu nahm.

So schön es war, letztendlich musst er sich eingestehen, dass Leon den Kuss nicht erwiderte. Widerwillig löste sich Max von seinem besten Freund, der leicht rosa im Gesicht war und noch völlig überfahren wirkte. „Tut mir leid, Leon, ich wusste einfach…“

Weiter kam er nicht, weil jetzt Leon die Initiative übernahm und ihn küsste. Max war davon so überrascht, dass er einen Moment braucht, bevor er den Kuss begeistert erwiderte. Es war noch besser, als er sich immer vorgestellt hatte, und schon dieser einfache Kontakt ließ ihn jede Zurückhaltung aufgeben. Seine Hände wanderten sofort zu Leons T-Shirt und versuchten, ihm das lästige Kleidungsstück vom Körper zu ziehen. Leon ließ es sich von Max über den Kopf ziehen – was leider eine Unterbrechung des Kusses bedeutete –, und machte sich gleichzeitig an Max’ Hemd zu schaffen. Das war allerdings vergebliche Liebesmühe, sodass Max widerwillig kurz von Leon abließ, um selbst auch den Oberkörper frei zu bekommen. Er schaffte es in Rekordzeit und warf sich dann förmlich auf Leon, der von der Wucht in das Sofa gedrückt wurde. Der Schalker grinste und küsste seinen besten Freund erneut.

In dieser Position auf Leon konnte er gut spüre, dass dieser eine stattliche Latte in der Hose hatte und nahm das als äußerst gutes Omen. So begeistert wie der andere Schalker auf die Knutscherei regierte, gab es aber eh wenig Zeichen zum Zweifeln. Jetzt durften sie nur nicht so viel nachdenken. „Jeans aus“, sagte Max und stand auf, um mit gutem Beispiel voranzugehen. Leon zögerte für einen winzigen Augenblick, zog sich dann aber ebenfalls die Hose vom Körper. „Lass uns rüber ins Schlafzimmer gehen“, sagte Max, der sich gar nicht die Mühe machte, seine lüsternen Blicke auf Leons Schritt zu verbergen.

Er wartete gar nicht auf Leons Reaktion, sondern ging schon mal voraus. Der folgte ihm gehorsam, wirkte aber plötzlich etwas unsicher. „Max…“, begann er.

„Shh, nicht reden“, sagte Max, drehte sich zu ihm und zog Leon ganz langsam die Unterhose herunter. Leons Schwanz sprang heraus und Max war etwas überrascht – so groß hatte er ihn gar nicht im Kopf. Offenbar legte Leon steif ordentlich zu – in diesen Zustand kannte Max ihn natürlich bisher nicht. Wie er selbst, war auch Leon glattrasiert, was dem Schalker sehr gefiel. Er hockte sich aufs Bett und nahm Leons Schwanz in den Mund, was seinen besten Freund sofort aufstöhnen ließ. Bald begann eine von Leons Händen an Max’ Unterhose zu zerren. „Du auch“, sagte er auf Max’ unausgesprochene Frage.

Max ließ von Leon ab – was dieser mit einem enttäuschten Stöhnen kommentierte – und zog sich möglichst langsam die eigene Unterhose aus. Leons Augen weiteten sich etwas, als Max’ Schwanz zum Vorschein kam und Max konnte sich ein selbstzufriedenes Grinsen nicht verkneifen. „Aufs Bett mit dir“, sagte er und Leon legte sich auf den Rücken. Max kletterte zwischen seine Beine und kümmerte sich wieder um Leons arg vernachlässigtes Glied. „Stopp, Max“, keuchte Leon nach kurzer Zeit. „Sonst komme ich.“

Etwas widerwillig trennte sich Max von seinem Spielzeug und blickte hoch zu Leon, dessen Schlafzimmerblick sehr verführerisch war. Was jetzt? Sollte er Leon blasen lassen? Keine schlechte Idee, aber eigentlich wollte er etwas anders. „Mach mal die Beine auseinander.“

Leon tat das und sogar so weit, dass Max den Verdacht hatte, dass er andere schon wusste, wohin die Reise ging. Schnell griff er zu seinem Nachttisch und holte eine Flasche mit Gleitgel aus einer Schublade. Er feuchtete seine eine Hand an und gab Leon nur etwas Vorwarnung, bevor er einen Finger in ihm versenkte. Der andere Schalker war ganz schön eng, musste Max feststellen, schien aber bisher gut zurechtzukommen. Vorsichtig fügte er einen zweiten Finger hinzu. Weiter kein Widerspruch, auch wenn Leons Schwanz etwas weniger begeistert wirkte als zuvor.  Puh, jetzt oder nie, sein eigener Schwanz war kurz vorm Platzen. Er zog die Finger hinaus und trug jetzt Gel auf sein Glied auf. Leon beobachtete ihn dabei und jetzt musste Max fragen. „Bereit?“

„Sei vorsichtig“, sagte Leon nur und spreizte die Beine noch weiter. Mehr konnte Max wohl nicht erwarten. Schnell brachte er sich in Position und drang dann ganz vorsichtig in Leon ein. Der andere Schalker keuchte und verzog das Gesicht, hielt ihn aber nicht auf und bei aller Liebe wäre aufhören Max jetzt auf schwergefallen. Schließlich war er ganz in Leon. Euphorie durchströmte Max, das war fast besser als der Sieg bei der EM!

Vorsichtig begann er sich zu bewegen, was Leon ein leises Wimmern entlockt. Offenbar hatte er noch seine Probleme mit Max’ Größe. Hm, bei Julian hatte das besser funktioniert. Er wollte gerade wieder stehenbleiben, als Leon plötzlich aufstöhnte. „Genau, da.“

Max versuchte es zur Sicherheit noch mal und bekam die gleiche Reaktion. Na also, damit konnte er doch arbeiten. Er steigert das Tempo etwas und war erleichtert, dass sich Leons Schwanz wieder aufrichtete. Langsam kam er jetzt in einen für ihn angenehmen Rhythmus, der offenbar auch Leon gut gefiel. Der andere Schalker richtet sich auf und mit etwas Mühe konnte Max sich weit genug vorbeugen und ihn küssen – in dieser Stellung war der Größenunterschied schon ein Problem. „Geht‘s?“ fragte Max, als Leon ihm wieder etwas Luft ließ.

Leon nickte. „Fick mich!“

Oha, na wenn er das schon sagte, musste Max ihm einfach den Gefallen tun. Er steigerte das Tempo noch etwas, was Leon laut aufstöhnen und sich unter ihm winden ließ. „Oh Gott, Max.“

Max grinste. „Gerne, Großer. Genieß es einfach, keine falsche Scheu.“

Leon konnte oder wollte nicht antworten – zumindest nicht mit irgendetwas, das Max verstand. Aber es war eh nicht die Zeit für große Worte. Er hatte sich gerade wieder nach vorne gebeugt, um Leon zu küssen, als er etwas Nasses an seinem Bauch spürte. Er musste nur kurz nach unten schielen, um zu erkennen, dass Leon offenbar gerade gekommen war. Zufrieden grinste Max und fing wieder an, mit Leon zu knutschen, während er sein Tempo noch etwas steigert und sich selbst zum Höhepunkt brachte. Sein Orgasmus war so stark, dass er auf Leon zusammensackte. Er hatte gerade noch die Kraft, aus Leon rauszuschlüpfen und etwas hochzukrabbeln.

Dann kuschelte er sich an Leons Brust, das Gesicht an dessen Hals. Hm, das war so schön, er war bei Leon, seinem Leon. Das Leben konnte nicht besser sein. Ihm war ganz schön schummrig im Kopf und die Schmerlinge in seinem Bauch hatten jetzt wohl Flugzeuggröße. Leon strich über seinen Rücken und die bloße Berührung setzte so viel Glück in Max frei, dass er nie wieder hier wegwollte. Zufrieden seufzte er. „Max“, sagte Leon dann. Seine Stimme war rau.

Max reagierte nicht, sondern kuschelte sich nur noch enger an Leon. Er wollte nicht reden, er war viel zu verliebt dafür. „Max“, sagte Leon dann aber noch mal.

Mit großem Unwillen hob Max den Kopf und stellte fest, dass Leon auch von so nahe einfach wunderschön aussah. Hm, und diese Lippen musste er einfach küssen – oder zumindest versuchte er es, denn Leon hielt ihn zurück, was ihn überraschte. „Was ist los?“

Erst jetzt bemerkte er, dass Leon ganz und gar nicht entspannt aussah. „Was…was haben wir da getan?“

„Das weiß du doch“, sagte Max perplex.

„Runter von mir!“, sagte Leon und schob ihn ohne großes Federlesen zur Seite. Völlig überrumpelt landete Max auf dem Rücken und hatte Glück, dass er nicht aus dem Bett fiel. Leon setzte sich auf und fuhr sich mit der Hand über das Gesicht. „Was ist dein Problem?“, fragte Max, dessen Schmetterlinge spontan ausradiert worden waren.

„Ich kann nicht glauben, dass ich das zugelassen habe. Ich sollte lieber gehen.“

„Du gehst nirgendwo hin! Nicht, bis du mir sagst, was los ist.“ Weil sich das zu hart anhörte, schob er schnell noch etwas hinterher. „Leon, ich liebe dich!“

Leon blickte ihn überrascht an. „Seit wann?“

„Seit wann? Was ist das denn für eine Frage? Du hast doch mitbekommen, dass wir gerade gevögelt haben, oder?“

„Ich dachte, du wolltest es auch nur mal ausprobieren.“

„Ausprobieren?“ Ein Gedanke kam Max. „Warte…war das dein erstes Mal?“

Ein knalliges Rot breitete sich auf Leons Gesicht aus. „Mit einem Kerl ja. Ich…ich hab schon oft drüber nachgedacht, aber mich nie getraut. Deins nicht?“

„Nein.“ sagte Max nur, der das erstmal verdauen musste. „Ich war als Jugendspieler scharf auf jemanden aus der Mannschaft und hab unter der Dusche wohl etwas zu sehr gestarrt. Eines Tages waren wir alleine in der Dusche und er hat mich gefragt, ob ich mal anfassen will. Ich wollte.“

Leons Augen waren jetzt tellergroß. „Als Jugendspieler? Das heißt, du warst die ganze Zeit schwul?“

„So ziemlich, ja.“

„Und ich hab das die ganze Zeit nicht gemerkt.“

Max lächelte. „Ich hab dich aber schon ganz schön angestarrt, das hätte dir auffallen können.“

„Ist es nicht. Ich hab bis heute nie daran gedacht, so etwas mit dir was zu machen.“

Autsch, das fand Max jetzt gar nicht so nett. „Gut zu wissen“,

„Mensch, Max, so mein ich das gar nicht. Das liegt nicht an dir, ich hätte es bei niemandem in Erwägung gezogen. Sich die Pornos anzusehen ist eine Sache, aber das wirklich in die Tat umzusetzen, war für mich einfach immer undenkbar. Also habe ich es immer verdrängt. Tja, oder zumindest bis jetzt.“ Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Und ich Idiot hab echt gedacht, es geht um dich und Weinzierl. Oder du dopst und kommst davon nicht mehr weg, irgendwas Sportliches halt. Darauf wäre ich nie gekommen. Und schon gar nicht, dass du mich einfach küsst.“

Jetzt war Max etwas verlegen. „Tut mir leid, wenn ich dich überrumpelt habe. Ich konnte es einfach nicht sagen und da dachte ich, ich zeig es dir einfach. Na ja, und dann hab ich mich wohl etwas reingesteigert.“

Leon grinste. „So unangenehm war es nicht. Erst konnte ich es gar nicht glauben, aber dann fand ich es so scharf, dass du wohl alles mit mir hättest machen können.“ Er hielt kurz inne. „Wobei du das wohl schon hast, ich hatte nämlich nicht gedacht, dass ich mal unten liegen würde.“

„Du hättest mich aufhalten können.“

„Ja, aber du solltest ja auch was davon haben, wenn du schon so gut bläst.“

Julian hatte Max’ Fähigkeiten auch schon gelobt, aber aus Leons Mund klang das so unerwartet, dass der Schalker knallrot wurde. „Danke…ich hoffe, dein erste Mal hat nicht zu sehr wehgetan.“

„Frag mich morgen noch mal“, sagte Leon. „Aber du hast meine Frage noch nicht beantwortet: Seit wann bist du in mich verliebt?“

„Schwer zu sagen, ich fand dich immer schon niedlich, aber mehr auch nicht. Ich glaube, in Rio ist das umgeschlagen und dann hatte ich ein Problem.“

„Das tut mir echt leid, Max:“

Max schnaubte. „Du kannst ja wohl nichts dafür, dass du geil bist.“

„Nein, aber ich hätte es merken und mit dir reden müssen.“

„Du kannst doch keine Gedanken lesen“, sagte Max – was vermutlich auch sehr gut war, sonst wären die Duschen nach den Spielen für Leon sehr unangenehm geworden. „Ich hätte den Mund aufmachen sollen, aber ich hatte Angst, alles kaputtzumachen. Nachher hättest du nie mir ein Wort mit mir gesprochen.“

„So schlimm wäre es sicher nicht geworden“, sagte Leon. „Aber ich hätte mich in der Dusche wohl eher woanders hingestellt.“

Sein schwaches Lächeln war echt niedlich und belebte die Schmetterlinge langsam wieder. Leon seufzte. „Ich werde nie mehr mit den anderen duschen können. Was ist, wenn ich ne Latte bekomme?“

„Darfst mich halt nicht ansehen. Vielleicht lieber Burgi oder so.“

„Ich meins ernst, Max, was ist, wenn das rauskommt? Die Presse wird mich in der Luft zerreißen! Und die Fans erst, ich will mir gar nicht ausdenken, was die rufen werden. Dann wird mich kein Verein mehr wollen und…“

Max konnte es nicht mehr hören. Wenn Leon so weitermachte, traute er sich am Ende nicht mehr aus dem Haus. Er musste ihn auf andere Gedanken bringen. Also rollte er sich einfach wieder auf ihn drauf und küsste Leon. Als dieser notgedrungen aufhörte zu sprechen, ergriff Max das Wort. „Leon, alles wird gut. Bei mir hat es auch noch keiner gemerkt. Und das mit der Dusche ist kein Problem, notfalls blase ich dir auch vor jedem Spiel einen. Dann kannst du sicher entspannt duschen.“

„Das ist doch keine Lösung.“

„Hm, doch, glaube ich schon, warte, ich zeig es dir.“

Er krabbelte nach unten und für die nächsten Minuten war Leon tatsächlich deutlich entspannter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Und das war’s, ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen. Vielen Dank fürs Lesen und die Kudos / Reviews.


	5. Gar nicht so verliebt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Überraschung! Das ganze Theater um Leons Wechsel hat mich inspiriert noch einen „kleinen“ Epilog für diese Geschichte zu spendieren. Tja, der wuchert momentan munter vor sich hin und wird noch ein weiteres Kapitel bekommen. Aber eins nach dem anderen…

Etwas bewegte sich neben Max und riss ihn damit aus dem wohligen Schlaf. Er sah Leon, der sich im Bett aufgerichtet hatte und offenbar Anstalten machte, aufzustehen. Das Schlafzimmer war dunkler, als Max erwartet hatte, und ein Blick auf die Uhr auf dem Nachtisch zeigte ihm, dass er wohl wirklich kurz eingeschlafen war und es jetzt auf den späten Nachmittag zuging. Etwas peinlich, aber sich an Leon anzuschmiegen hatte sich einfach zu gut angefühlt.

Leon stand auf und schien seine Kleidung zu suchen. Als er sich auf der Suche zu Max umdrehte, hielt er überrascht inne. „Oh, du bist wach.“

„Sieht so aus“, sagte Max, der sich kurz Zeit nahm, den noch komplett nackten Leon zu mustern. Wunderschön, Leon sollte am besten niemals Kleidung tragen. „Du gehst?“

Er versuchte es bewusst beiläufig zu sagen, auch wenn es alles andere als ein gutes Zeichen war, dass Leon sich offenbar heimlich, still und leise aus dem Haus stehlen wollte. Wenn er sich nicht täuschte, breitete sich bei diesen Worten ein leichter Hauch von Rot auf Leons Wangen auf. „Äh, nein, also ich müsste schon langsam mal wieder zurück, aber eigentlich wollte ich mich nur mal anziehen. Sonst komm ich gar nicht mehr aus dem Bett raus.“

„Hätte ich nichts dagegen. Oder war es für dich nicht schön?“

„Klar war es schön“, sagte Leon, der noch deutlich röter wurde. „Du…du bist echt gut im Bett.“

„Und du bist ne geile Sau“, sagte Max, dem sehr bewusst war, dass Leon jedes Detail seines Körpers sehen konnte. Wenn sie weiter so redeten, wäre auch Max’ Schwanz bald wieder einsatzbereit. „Lust auf Runde Drei?“

„Ich…ich muss mal über all das hier nachdenken, Max. Ich meine, das ist alles total viel für mich. Bis heute hab ich sowas noch nie gemacht und dann gleich mit meinem besten Freund und…“

„Okay“, sagte Max, dem Böses schwante. „Vielleicht sollten wir morgen noch mal drüber reden? Ich kann auch zu dir kommen, wenn du willst.“

„Ja, das wäre ganz gut. Ich schreib dir für die Details.“

„Okay. Willst du noch duschen? Wir können auch zusammen, wenn du willst.“

„Nein, das geht schon, ich muss jetzt echt los, Max“, sagte Leon und griff jetzt endgültig nach seiner Unterhose. Schon verschwand der beste Teil von ihm unter nervigem Stoff.

Max hatte das Gefühl, das jedes weitere Wort wohl zu viel war, also schaute er zu, wie Leon sich in Rekordzeit anzog und stand dann selbst auf. An sich wollte er gerne nackt bleiben, aber Leon schien gerade die Nerven zu verlieren und da war etwas Zurückhaltung vielleicht besser. Also zog er sich schnell seine Unterhose drüber, was immer noch ganz schön wenig war, wenn man bedachte, dass Leon schon auf dem Weg zum Flur war. Betont ruhig lief Max zu ihm hinüber und sah zu, wie er sich die Schuhe zuband.

„Ich seh dich dann morgen,“, sagte Leon und lächelte schüchtern.

„Okay,“ sagte Max und beugte sich dann nach oben für einen Kuss. Zu seiner Erleichterung erwidert Leon diesen sogar, wenn auch weniger enthusiastisch, als dem Schalker lieb war. Dann löste sich Leon von ihm und verschwand aus der Wohnung, die Max jetzt sehr leer vorkam.

Er seufzte und ließ sich aufs Sofa fallen. Die Sonne stand jetzt deutlich tiefer und tauchte die Wohnung in oranges Licht, was gar nicht zu Max’ Stimmung passen wollte, die sich gerade rapide verfinsterte. Er hatte das bestimmte Gefühl, dass das gerade schrecklich schiefgegangen war und musste einfach mit jemandem darüber reden, aber es gab ja nur einen Kandidaten. War das unangemessen mit ihm darüber zu sprechen? Nun, Julian würde sich wehren, wenn es ihn nervte, auf den Mund gefallen war er ja nicht.

Also suchte er sein Smartphone – was einige Zeit dauerte, er hatte vorhin seine Sachen wild verstreut – und rief Julian an. Es dauerte etwas, aber dann nahm der Torwart ab. „Was gibt‘s denn, Mäxchen?“

„Hey, Julian. Hast du gerade mal etwas Zeit?“

„Klar, warte mal.“ Es dauerte kurz, aber dann erschien auch Julians Kopf auf dem Bildschirm. Max bemerkte sofort, dass der Torwart oberkörperfrei war.

„Oh, stör ich dich gerade bei irgendwas?“

„Nee, ich bin nur am Umziehen, ne Hose hab ich noch an.“

Max grinste. „Dann bin ich beruhigt. Ich dachte schon, du wärst nen halben Tag beim HSV und hättest schon den ersten Spieler flachgelegt.“

„Ist ja momentan kaum einer hier“, sagte Julian. „Aber jetzt erzähl schon, was war mit Goretzka? Das ist doch bestimmt der Grund, warum du anrufst.“

„Na ja, also…ähm…“

„Lass mich raten, du hast ihn gebumst?“

Max spürte, wie er rot wurde. „Äh ja, zweimal.“

„Siehst du, ich hab dir ja gesagt, dass es klappt. Glückwunsch.“

„Na ja, wie man’s nimmt“, sagte Max und gab Julian eine möglichst jugendfreie Beschreibung der Ereignisse. „…und jetzt ist er weg und ich weiß gar nicht, woran ich bin. Ich meine, er sagte ja, dass wir uns morgen wieder treffen, aber er war so komisch, als er gegangen ist.“

„Hmm“, sagte Julian. „Da fehlt mir noch ein wichtiges Detail. Wer lag denn oben?“

„Was hat das denn damit zu tun?“

„Beantworte einfach die Frage.“

Max seufzte „Ich. Beide Male.“

Er sah Julian den Kopf schütteln. „Du kompensierst da schon irgendwas, oder?“

„Was soll das denn heißen? Ich hätte Leon auch rangelassen, aber er wollte ja nicht.“

„Ah ja? So hätte ich den gar nicht eingeschätzt. Aber dann ist es kein Wunder, dass er jetzt kalte Füße bekommt. Ich meine, du überfällst ihn mit deinem Geständnis, fickst ihn zweimal in den Arsch und wunderst dich dann, dass er etwas durch den Wind ist? Puh, da hättest du vielleicht auch etwas weniger hart rangehen können.“

„Und das sagst ausgerechnet du? Du hast mir doch immer vorgeworfen, dass ich viel zu sehr zögern würde.“

„Ja, der Kuss war schon richtig, aber den Goretzka gleich so durchzunehmen, ich weiß ja nicht.“

„Ich war ganz sanft!“, protestierte Max.

„Oh ja, den ganz sanften Max kenn ich schon.“

„Alter, bei dir war ich wirklich ganz sanft! Das hast du selbst doch noch gesagt.“

„Einmal, Max, du warst einmal ganz sanft. Die anderen beiden Male hast du mich gefickt wie ein Karnickel.“

„Ich weiß gar nicht, was du von mir willst. Es hat dir doch auch gefallen.“

„Ja, mir schon, aber es war auch nicht mein erstes Mal. Wenn du den Goretzka auch so durchgenommen hast, ist es kein Wunder, dass er jetzt fertig ist. Ich kam ja kaum mehr hoch, als du mit mir fertig warst. Da will ich nicht wissen, was dem Goretzka so durch den Kopf ging, als du ihn von hinten genommen hast.“

„Das hab ich gar nicht, wir waren in Missionarsstellung.“

„Ah ja, bei dem machst du also einen auf romantisch und mich fickst du nur.“

„Ich weiß doch, dass du es genau so haben wolltest“, sagte Max mit einem Lächeln. „Also tu nicht so empört.“

Julian grinste. „Joa, geil war es schon.“

„Sehr schön und jetzt sag mir endlich, was ich machen sollen.“

„Ganz einfach. Sind auch nur drei Schritte. Punkt Eins: Du hörst jetzt auf dir Sorgen zu machen und lässt morgen auf dich zukommen. Punkt Zwei: du gibst Leon etwas Zeit und hörst auf, ihn mit Liebesgeständnissen zu nerven. Das ist doch alles neu für den. Du bist schon seit Monaten in ihn verliebt, aber er weiß erst seit heute, dass du überhaupt auf ihn stehst. Es ist schon ein Erfolg, wenn er regelmäßig Sex mit dir hat. Alles Weitere kommt dann schon.“

„Hm, vielleicht“, sagte Max. Was Julian sagte, klang logisch, war aber schwer zu akzeptieren, wenn er eher noch mehr verliebt war als zuvor. „Und was ist Schritt Drei?“

Julian grinste. „Ganz einfach du legst das Telefon ab und zeigst mir mal was.“

„Julian!“

„Na was denn, du machst mich hier geil mit deinen Erzählungen und ich darf mir nicht mal einen runterholen?“

Max schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich leg jetzt auf.“

„Schick mir wenigstens mal ein Nacktfoto von dem Goretzka. Ich will endlich wissen, wie groß sein Schwanz ist.“

„Ich schau mal, was ich machen kann“, sagte Max belustigt. Das würde Leon doch nie akzeptieren.

„Gut, eins von dir hab ich ja schon.“

„Hä? Was? Wann hast du das denn gemacht?“

Julian grinste. „Das bleibt mein Geheimnis. Bis dann, Mäxchen, ich muss jetzt endlich mal duschen. Und mir einen runterholen.“

Die Verbindung brach ab. Max blickte für einen Moment noch entgeistert auf das Telefon, schüttelte dann den Kopf und ging duschen. Das war nach dem heutigen Nachmittag dringend notwendig.

*   *   *   *   *

Max war sehr aufgeregt, als er am nächsten Tag bei Leon in Bochum ankam. Dass er gestern allen Ernstes Sex mit Leon gehabt hatte, war mehr, als er sich je erhofft hatte, aber wenn Leon ihn jetzt abservieren würde, wäre das noch schlimmer, als wenn es nie dazu gekommen wäre, und Max war jetzt schon munter dabei, sich Vorwürfe zu machen. Hätte er Leon nicht so überfallen dürfen? Hätte er besser nicht mit ihm schlafen sollen? Aber Leon hätte sich ja im Zweifelsfall wehren können, bei den zwei Köpfen Unterschied konnte Max ihn ja kaum zu irgendetwas zwingen. Im Gegensatz zu Julian glaubte er auch nicht, dass er Leon zu hart rangenommen hatte, mal ganz abgesehen von der Tatsache, dass er genau wusste, wie sehr es damals Julian gefallen hatte.

Nachdem er schon viel zu lang unschlüssig vor der Tür gestanden hatte, nahm er endlich den Mut zusammen und klingelte. Er war etwas zu früh, weil er in seiner Aufregung natürlich auf keinen Fall hatte zu spät kommen wollen und deshalb viel zu früh losgefahren war. Hoffentlich machte das Leon nichts aus. Es dauerte nicht lange, dann öffnete Leon ihm. „Hey,“, sagte er. „Komm rein.“

Er wartete nicht darauf, dass Max reinkam, sondern ging schon vor in das Innere des Hauses, was Max etwas überraschte. Na ja, er würde schon sehen, was Leon vorhatte. Der Schalker zog Schuhe und Jacke aus und ging dann in die Richtung, in die Leon verschwunden war. Was hatte das zu bedeuten? Wartete Leon schon nackt im Schlafzimmer auf Max? Puh, die Vorstellung war etwas zu anregend, da sollte er nicht zu sehr drüber nachdenken. Dann kam er am Wohnzimmer vorbei und sah Leon dort auf der Couch sitzen – bedauerlicherweise noch komplett angezogen, auch wenn er auch so umwerfend aussah. „Hier drüben“, sagte Leon unnötigerweise. „Setz dich.“

Gemeint war offenbar ein Platz ihm gegenüber, was Max nicht wirklich recht war. Das war zu offiziell und es gab keine Möglichkeit für irgendwelchen Körperkontakt. Allmählich hatte er ein schlechtes Gefühl, aber er konnte wohl kaum etwas tun. Gehorsam nahm er Platz. „Leon, ich…“

Leon unterbrach ihn. „Lass mich reden, Max.“

Die böse Vorahnung wurde stärker, aber Widerspruch erschien ihm sinnlos. Also wartete Max möglichst ruhig auf, was auch immer da kommen mochte. Leon fuhr sich durch das Haar. „Es tut mir leid, dass ich gestern einfach so abgehauen bin, aber ich musste erstmal meine Gedanken ordnen. Ich hab dir ja gesagt, dass ich noch nie etwas mit einem anderen Mann hatte, und das ich das alles innerhalb einer halben Stunde nachhole, war vielleicht etwas viel des Guten. Ich hoffe, du warst nicht sauer.“

„Nein, natürlich nicht. Warum denn?“

Leon lächelte verlegen. „Weil du ganz schön anhänglich warst und vielleicht erwartet hast, dass wir die Nacht durchkuscheln?“

Max war sehr dankbar, dass Leon sein verunglücktes Liebesgeständnis unter den Tisch fallen ließ, auch wenn er sich sehr sicher war, dass sein bester Freund diese Worte nicht vergessen hatte. „Hätte ich sicher nichts dagegen gehabt. Es war schön, dir so nah zu sein.“

„Für mich war es auch schön. Und du bist auch sehr platzsparend, da passt man in jedes Bett.“

„Depp!“, sagte Max, was Leon zum Lachen brachte. Aber wenn sie schon bei gestern waren, konnte er eine Frage loswerden, die ihm schon seit dem Gespräch mit Julian auf den Nägeln brannte. „War ich eigentlich zu…enthusiastisch gestern?“

„Hm, wieso? Oh…du meinst…“ Leon konnte offenbar nicht weitersprechen und wurde er ziemlich rot. „Nein, es war okay…es war sogar sehr geil…und…“

„Du bereust also nicht, was gestern passiert ist?“

„Nein, auch wenn es einiges komplizierter gemacht hat.“

„Puh, ich bin echt erleichtert, das zu hören. Ich hab mir total Sorgen gemacht, dass ich dich zu hart rangenommen habe. Aber dann stellt sich doch eine Frage.“

„Welche?“

„Warum sind wir noch nicht nackt?“

„Max! Ich wollte mit dir reden, nicht gleich wieder ins Bett fallen.“

„Was gibt es denn noch zu reden? Du hattest gestern Spaß, ich hatte sehr viel Spaß, also lass uns das doch gleich wieder machen. Du fährst morgen in den Urlaub und ich am Freitag, dann sehen wir uns wochenlang nicht. Wir sollten die Zeit nutzen.“

„So einfach ist das nicht“, sagte Leon. „Hattest du nie Angst, dass das rauskommt?“

„Klar hatte ich das“, sagte Max. „Total. Als ich damals in der Dusche ertappt wurde, dachte ich, es wäre aus. Aber mit der Zeit nutzt sich das einfach ab und man denkt, es wird schon nichts passieren. Außerdem kann ich ja nicht die ganze Zeit nichts machen – es muss ja irgendwohin“ Er zwinkerte Leon zu, dieser lächelte aber nicht. „Du musst dir keine Sorgen machen, Leon, das merkt schon keiner und du wirst auch nicht plötzlich in der Dusche mit einer Latte rumlaufen. Hab ich ja auch nicht, und glaub mir, ich hab dich sehr genau beobachtet.“

Leon sah rot einfach zu niedlich aus und Max musste sich mehr denn je zurückhalten, um sich nicht auf seinen besten Freund zu stürzen. „Ein Glück, dass ich das nicht bemerkte habe. Ich hätte mich wohl nie mehr in die Dusche getraut.“

„Tja, zum Glück war ich subtil. Aber ernsthaft, Leon, was soll denn passieren? Angenommen, es merkt jemand. Meinst du Heidel dreht dir daraus einen Strick? Dem ist das doch egal, solange du verlängerst.“

„Geht ja nicht nur um ihn. Die Fans, die anderen aus der Mannschaft, ich meine, Kono ist Ukrainer, im Osten sehen die doch sowas gar nicht gerne.“

„Dann haust du dem halt aufs Maul und gut ist, das respektiert er.“

Jetzt verschränkte Leon die Arme. „Wenn das alles so einfach ist, warum hast du dich dann noch nicht geoutet?“

Max schnaubte. „Warum sollte ich das denn? Weißt du, was das für Wellen schlagen würde? Ich hätte doch keine ruhige Minute mehr und wer weiß, wie sich das auf meine Karriere auswirken würde? Entweder fasst mich jeder mit Samthandschuhen an, weil ich ja der Vorzeige-Homo bin, oder ich werde zur heißen Kartoffel, die niemand im Team haben will. Und ich will mir gar nicht vorstellen, was die Zecken im nächsten Derby singen würden. Nö, kein Bock da drauf. Das sollen die Spieler machen, die ihre Schäfchen schon im Trockenen haben.“

„Kennst du etwa welche?“, fragte Leon mit großen Augen.

„Also manche kenn ich sogar sehr gut“, sagte Max mit einem Grinsen. „Aber sonst hab ich auch nur Hörensagen. Wenn ich wetten würde, würde ich auf den Neuer tippen. Gibt doch so einige Gerüchte um ihn, bis hin zu der Theorie, dass er bei der WM den Kramer gebumst hat – oder andersrum, ich kann den da nicht einschätzen.“

„Krass, meinst du echt? Hat er nicht jetzt diese Blonde, die aussieht wie vierzehn?“

„Jo, aber bei der WM hing der immer mit dem Kramer rum und hat dann direkt danach seine bisherige Freundin abgeschossen. Und ich hab schon ein Video gesehen, in dem der Kramer den Neuer bei der Preisverleihung auf den Hals küsst und den das auch nicht groß zu stören scheint. Ist zumindest eine Theorie. Der wäre jedenfalls jemand, der sich outen könnte. Hat alles schon gewonnen, mehr als genug Kohle und der Löw würde ihn doch sowieso aufstellen. Und die Bayern würden wohl auch nichts sagen, da gäb’s ein ‚mia san mia‘ und nachher würde Rummenigge ihm persönlich die Toyboys vorbeibringen.“

„Aber stört dich das denn nicht, es immer geheim halten zu müssen?“

„Na ja, geht so. Ich bin halt nicht so der super-romantische Typ, der Arm in Arm über den Weihnachtsmarkt schlendern muss. Und in meinem Schlafzimmer hat die Presse eh nichts verloren. Und glaub mir, du musst nicht annährend so subtil sein, wie du vielleicht denkst. Das Thema wird so sehr totgeschwiegen, dass sich gar keiner traut, überhaupt den Verdacht zu äußern.“

„Hmm“, sagte Leon nur.

Max lehnte sich nach vorne. „Leon, du denkst viel zu viel. Niemand wird merken, was wir im Schlafzimmer machen. Du wirst dir gar nichts verbauen und ich hab auch nicht vor, dass wir uns outen oder so was. Es muss gar nichts bedeuten, wir haben nur etwas mehr Spaß miteinander und du kannst ein paar Dinge ausprobieren, auf die du schon lange neugierig warst. Ist doch eigentlich ein No-Brainer.“

Klang doch gut, alles schön etwas herunterspielen und beiläufig wirken lassen. Natürlich wäre Max schon etwas enttäuscht, wenn das jetzt etwas total Oberflächliches ohne Küssen oder Kuscheln werden würde, aber es war allemal besser, als wenn Leon sich panisch in die Büsche schlagen würde. Und genau das würde passieren, wenn Leon weiterhin über alle möglichen Folgen dieser Affäre nachdenken würde.

Der Schalker war sich sicher, dass er sehr überzeugend gewesen war, aber Leon schüttelte den Kopf. „Das ist alles, aber kein No-Brainer. Danke, Max, ich muss mir das noch mal gründlich durch den Kopf gehen lassen. Ich sag dir nach dem Urlaub Bescheid.“

Bittere Enttäuschung breitete sich in Max aus. Das war‘s. Wenn Leon das zwei Wochen zerdenken konnte, würde da nie etwas draus werden „Aber…“

„Nein, sag jetzt nichts mehr“, sagte Leon. „Das ist ein großer Schritt für mich, das muss ich erstmal sacken lassen. Das verstehst du doch, oder?“

„Ja, klar“, sagte Max notgedrungen, was sollte er auch sonst sagen? ‚Nö, Leon verstehe ich null, lass jetzt endlich mal vögeln, was glaubst du denn, warum ich keine Unterhose unter diese viel zu enge Jeans angezogen habe‘? Das würde bei Julian vielleicht klappen, aber Leon würde wohl sofort Reißaus nehmen.

„Danke“, sagte Leon. „So und wenn du schon mal hier bist, hast du Lust auf ne Runde Fifa? Ich nehm auch Dortmund.“

*   *   *   *   *

Sommer, Sonne, Strand, Palmen – Max’ Urlaub hatte alles, was man brauchte, und es war schon sehr entspannend, sich ein paar Wochen so wenig wie möglich zu bewegen, dennoch machte ihm die Ungewissheit zu schaffen. Wäre er doch mit Leon in den Urlaub gefahren, dann müsste er jetzt nicht wochenlang warten, bis er endlich wusste, wie es weitergehen würde. Wobei das auch nach hinten hätte losgehen können, Strandurlaub mit Leon klang sehr verführerisch und Max war sich nicht sicher, ob er die Finger von seinem besten Freund hätte lassen können. Und wenn man bedachte, dass Leon ja unbedingt Zeit zum Nachdenken haben wollte, wäre das vielleicht der falsche Weg gewesen. Es war schon ein Kreuz mit Leon. Max hatte mit Julian darüber gesprochen, der erwartungsgemäß gar nicht verstanden hatte, was denn bitte das Problem war, und daher auch nur eine begrenzte Hilfe gewesen war. Allerdings konnte Max auch nicht viel tun, wenn man bedachte, dass Leon und er mal wieder hunderte Kilometer voneinander entfernt warnen. Hier bleib nur abwarten.

Beruflich tat sich einiges, während Max in der Sonne ausspannte: Schalke bekam einen neuen Trainer, der allerdings nicht Tuchel, sondern Tedesco heiß und ein ziemlich unbeschriebenes Blatt war. Schade eigentlich, aber Max würde einfach mal abwarten, wie sich die Dinge entwickeln würden. Eigentlich war es doch mal wieder Zeit, dass er Glück mit einem Trainer hatte. Was Leons berufliche Zukunft anging, war Max inzwischen davon überzeugt, dass dieser noch mindestens ein Jahr auf Schalke bleiben würde. Nicht ohne Grund betonte Christian Heidel gefühlt jede Minute, dass Leon auf gar keinen Fall verkauft werden würde. Max könnte Leon natürlich auch selber fragen, aber das Thema wurde bei ihnen wohl noch mehr totgeschwiegen als im Verein. Er selbst würde wohl auch blieben, schon um nahe bei Leon zu sein. Wäre ja auch total bescheuert, erst Leon so nahe zu kommen und dann vielleicht nach England abzuhauen.

Gut gebräunt und auch halbwegs erholt, kam Max zurück ins Ruhrgebiet und jetzt stand das Schalke Trainingslager im österreichischen Mittersil an. Er, Leon und Thilo waren die letzten, die ins Training einsteigen, weil sie alle noch mit der Nationalmannschaft unterwegs gewesen waren und daher erst später Urlaub gemacht hatten. Durch die vermutlich nicht optimale Urlaubsplanung war das auch seine erste Gelegenheit, Leon wiederzusehen. Max war versucht gewesen, da noch irgendwie vorher ein Treffen zu organisieren, aber er wollte auch nicht zu verzweifelt wirken. Wobei der Zug vermutlich eh abgefahren war, ein kurzer Blick auf Leon und die Schmetterlinge in seinem Bauch tauchten wieder auf. Ein vermutlich ziemlich dümmliches Grinsen breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus.

„Hey, Kleiner“, sagte Leon mit einem Grinsen und umarmte ihn. Max musste sich sehr zusammenreisen, um sich nicht an ihn zu kuscheln, dafür schauten aber leider zu viele Menschen zu.

„Hey“, nuschelte er, als Leon ihn wieder losließ. Er versuchte irgendein Zeichen zu erkennen, wie die Dinge zwischen ihnen standen, aber Leon war mal wieder völlig unmöglich einzuschätzen. Mann, wenn der mal zu Karneval ein Kostüm suchte, hätte Max die perfekte Wahl: Eine Sphinx, am besten in blauweißer Optik. Das wäre äußerst passend und ihm wäre sicher ein Kostümpreis sicher.

Auf der langen Fahrt ins Trainingslager sprachen sie über alles Mögliche, außer dem Thema, dass Max wirklich interessierte – was natürlich in der Öffentlichkeit auch nur schwer möglich war. Obwohl ihn die Ungewissheit nervte, war es aber beruhigend zu sehen, dass sie offenbar auch weiterhin beste Freunde sein konnten – auch wenn er natürlich trotzdem mehr als enttäuscht wäre, wenn Leon es bei einer einfachen Freundschaft belassen lassen würde.

Sie hatten wie immer ein gemeinsames Zimmer im Trainingslager, was Max natürlich sehr recht war. „Und ich dachte schon, du kriegst dieses Mal die Diplomaten-Suite“, sagte er zu Leon, als sie sich auf den Weg in ihr Zimmer machten.

„Bring den Heidel nicht noch auf irgendwelche Ideen“, sagte Leon. „Das ist mir schon etwas peinlich, was die für einen Aufstand um mich machen.“

Jeder andere hätte sich für diese Bemerkung etwas anhören müssen, aber Leon war sein bester Freund und Max nahm ihm auch ab, dass ihm die ganze Aufmerksamkeit unangenehm war. Also wies er Leon nicht darauf hin, dass das ja wohl besser war, als wie er entweder gar keine Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen oder von den Fans schon so gut wie verkauft worden zu sein. Es war echt nicht immer leicht, für Schalke zu spielen. Manchmal liebten dich die Fans und hielten dich für den nächsten Messi und kaum lief es mal kurze Zeit etwas schlechter, wollten sie dich am liebsten auf dem Jahrmarkt verscherbeln, weil du ja stagnierst – ein Wort, das Max inzwischen abgrundtief hasste.

Sie stellten ihre Taschen ab und packte notdürftig aus. Das Gute als Fußballer war, dass man nur wenige Klamotten mitnehmen musste, die meisten stellte eh der Verein. Max staunte nicht schlecht, als er das Bad betrat. „Schau mal, die Dusche ist ja riesig. Bist du sicher, dass der Heidel dich nicht bestechen will?“

„Allmählich frag ich mich das auch. Die muss ich echt mal ausprobieren. Da passt doch fast die halbe Mannschaft rein.“

„Schlag ihnen das bloß nicht vor“, sagte Max sofort. „Sonst haben wir gar keine Ruhe mehr.“

„Keine Sorge, so blöd bin ich nicht. Ich glaub, wir sollten mal runtergehen, die erste Einheit geht bald los. Hoffentlich ist es was Leichtes, ich bin gefühlt noch im Urlaub.“

„Ach, ich denke, die Chancen stehen ganz gut. Der Trainer ist neu, der will uns sicher nicht gleich quälen.“

*   *   *   *   *

Puh, Max hatte ganz vergessen, wie anstrengend ein Trainingslager sein konnte, und das war jetzt gerade mal der erste Tag. Es war immer wieder erstaunlich, wie sehr die Kondition unter ein paar Wochen faullenzen am Strand leiden konnte. Allerdings wäre es auch mal schön, wenn die Trainer nicht gleich am ersten Tag mit dem Ausdauertraining anfangen würde. Wie wäre es mal mit ein paar Übungen mit Ball? Bisschen kicken wäre doch mal ein guter Einstieg, vielleicht wie in der Halle? Das würde der Technik sicher guttun und das könnten einige der Mitspieler gut gebrauchen. Aber nein…Hauptsache Kondition, Dauerläufe und all der Scheiß. Dementsprechend erledigt war Max jetzt auch. Er hatte gerade noch Kraft für eine Dusche gehabt und würde jetzt ungewöhnlich früh schlafen gehen. Leon ging es wohl ähnlich, er musste aber noch fertig duschen.

„Ich werde mich morgen kaum bewegen können“, nuschelte er in sein Kopfkissen, als er hörte, wie sich die Tür zum Bad öffnete.

„Was denn los, Mäxchen?“, fragte Leon spöttisch. „War es so anstrengend?“

„Als ob du nicht fertig wärst“, grummelte Max, er drehte den Kopf zu Leon und stellte überrascht fest, dass dieser nackt war. Hä? Sonst schlief Leon doch immer in Shorts. Nicht dass er sich beschweren würde, die Aussicht war wirklich schön.

„Ich hoffe, du hast mich früher nicht so offen angestarrt, sonst muss ich mich schon fragen, warum mir diese Blicke nie aufgefallen sind. “

„Früher musste ich mir ja auch Mühe geben“, sagte Max betont locker – auch wenn er den Verdacht hatte, dass er gerade etwas rot geworden war. „Und jetzt weißt du ja eh Bescheid.“

So selbstsicher das klang, irgendwie war die Stimmung gerade komisch und so drehte sich Max wieder auf den Bauch. Gott, er war so erledigt, seine Beine brachten ihn um. Aber er war ja auch selbst schuld, er hätte es langsamer angehen lassen sollen. Das kam davon, wenn man versuchte, den neuen Trainer zu beeindrucken.

Plötzlich spürte er eine Hand auf seinem Hintern. Verwirrt drehte er den Kopf und sah Leon dort stehen. „Heb mal die Hüfte.“

Fast mechanisch tat Max das und Leon zog ihm sofort die Unterhose aus. „Leon, was wird das?“

„So gefällst du mir noch besser“, sagte Leon und küsste ihn. Max glaubte für einen Moment, dass er einen Herzanfall haben würde, aber dann erholte er sich genug, um den Kuss zu erwidern. Endlich, das letzte Mal war schon viel zu lange her. Sein Schwanz war auch schon begeistert und mehr als bereit für etwas Spaß mit Leon.

Als sie sich wieder trennten, drehte Max sich ganz auf den Rücken und sah, dass Leon mindestens so erregt war, wie er selbst. „Bitte sag mir, dass du mehr willst als nur küssen.“

Leon lachte. „Ach, hast du etwa Druck, Mäxchen?“

„Halt die Klappe und komm her.“

Sein bester Freund grinste und legte sich endlich auf Max. Puh, der Kerl war echt schwer, aber der Hautkontakt machte es wert. Zu seiner großen Überraschung küsste Leon ihn nur kurz auf den Mund, bevor er sich langsam nach unten vorarbeitete, an Max’ Brust vorbei immer langsam nach unten in Richtung Glied. Gott, war das geil und es war mehr als klar, wohin die Reise ging. „Leon, wenn du mir jetzt nicht einen bläst, hast du morgen ein blaues Auge.“

Das brauchte Leon zum Lachen, auch wenn Max’ Drohung durchaus ernst gemeint war. „So ist das also ja?“ Er küsste noch mal ganz vorsichtig die Haut direkt über Max’ Schwanz. „Und wenn es mache, dich aber vorher noch etwas zappeln lasse? Ich könnte das hier sehr lange machen.“

„Dann auch. Ich hab dich auch nicht so auf die Folter gespannt!“

„Na gut, dann will ich mal nicht so sein“, sagte Leon und nahm endlich Max’ Schwanz in die Hand. Vorsichtig schob er die Vorhaut hin und her, was Max zum Zittern brachte. Sein Mitspieler leckte sich nervös über die Lippen. „Ich hab das noch nie gemacht, also sag mir, wenn ich etwas falsch mache.“

Max konnte nur nicken und sah dann fasziniert zu, wie Leon seinen Schwanz in den Mund nahm. Zu Beginn war dieser noch etwas übervorsichtig, aber nach kurzer Zeit wurde er mutiger und brauchte Max schnell zum Stöhnen. „Ja, so ist es gut, Leon. Gott…“

Wenn Leon nicht den Mund voll hätte, müsste sich Max vermutlich einen dummen Spruch anhören, aber was sollte er schon machen, wenn ihm der Kerl, in den er schon so lange verschossen war, endlich einen blies? Da würde sich Max ganz sicher nicht zurückhalten. Leider stellte sich Leon schon bald als etwas zu talentiert heraus und Max wurde klar, dass er das schnell beenden musste, wenn sie später noch weitermachen wollten – und er wollte das auf jeden Fall. „Puh, Leon, Pause.“

„Was denn los, Kleiner?“, sagte Leon, als er den Mund wieder frei hatte. „War ich so gut?“

„Du hast schon Talent, aber ich glaube, du brauchst noch einiges an Übung“, sagte Max mit einem Grinsen.

„Oh, und du stellst dich als Übungsobjekt zur Verfügung?“

„Klar, was tu ich nicht alles für dich.“

„Bist ein echter Freund, Max. Dreh dich mal auf den Bauch.“

Auf den Bauch? Max hatte eigentlich vorgehabt, Leon jetzt im Ausgleich einen zu blasen und ihm dann das Hirn rauszuvögeln, aber offenbar hatte der eine andere Idee. Na gut, dann wollte er mal sehen, wohin das führte. Ergeben wechselte er die Position, auch wenn sein harter Schwanz jetzt gegen das Bett drückte, was auf die Dauer unangenehm sein könnte. „So?“

„Fast“, sagte Leon. Wenige Augenblicke später, spürte er, wie Leon seine Beine etwas auseinanderdrückte. „So, perfekt.“

Öhm, auf dem Bauch mit weitgespreizten Beinen? Moment, irgendetwas lief hier grade ganz verkehrt. Max drehte den Kopf. „Was soll das denn werden, wenn’s fertig ist?“

Leon grinste ihm entgegen. „Na, was glaubst du denn? Sonst durftest du immer oben liegen, jetzt bin ich mal dran.“

„Ähm, also eigentlich bin ich eher aktiv“, sagte Max.

„Das wäre aber echte Verschwendung. Du müsstest dich mal so sehen, Max. Komm schon, ich hab dich auch rangelassen.“

Max hatte das Gefühl, dass er in letzter Zeit eindeutig zu oft unten lag, aber wenn Leon schon Sex haben wollte, hatte er kaum eine andere Wahl. Es war immer noch Leon und er war selbst ja auch so auf Touren, dass irgendetwas passieren musste. „Na gut. Hast du Gleitgel?“

„Klar, leg dich einfach wieder hin, ich kümmre mich schon um alles.“

Ergeben tat Max das und wartet mal auf, das was kommen würde. Leon fummelte mit irgendetwas aus seiner Tasche herum und kam dann wieder zu Max. Er legte sich aufs Bett und kurze Zeit später fühlte Max, wie Leon vorsichtig einen Finger in ihn schob. „Geht“, antwortete Max auf Leons unausgesprochene Frage. „Mach weiter, ich sag dir schon, wenn es zu viel ist.“

Es war vielleicht etwas mutig, Leon so zur Eile zu ermahnen, aber Max war jetzt wirklich geil und wenn nicht bald etwas passieren würde, würde er wahnsinnig werden. Leon dehnte ihn noch kurz mit einem zweiten Finger, zog sie dann wieder heraus und brachte sich in Position. „Bereit?“ hauchte er in Max’ Ohr.

„Ja,“, sagte Max, dem nicht entging, dass Leon ihn jetzt gleich praktisch doggy nehmen würde – auch wenn er flach auf dem Bett lag und nicht auf den Knien. Das würde er sich merken und Leon beim nächsten Mal auch so nehmen mit vielleicht etwas größerer Stärke als sonst. Gleiches Recht für alle.

Leon küsste Maxְ’ Nacken und der Schalker musste feststellen, dass er dort extrem empfindlich war. Bevor er nach mehr rufen konnte, drang Leon mit einem Rutsch in ihn ein, was den kleinen Schalker an seine Grenzen brachte. Leon war gut ausgestattet und auch deutlich ungestümer, als es Julian während der EM gewesen war.

„Wow“, keuchte Leon, „du fühlst dich unglaublich an. Kann…kann ich mich bewegen?“

Max schätzte, dass es jetzt auch zu spät für irgendwelche Proteste war. „Ja, aber langsam und vorsichtig.“

Leon tat das und Max entspannt sich zunehmend. Als Leon dann auch den richtigen Winkel fand, zuckte er zusammen. „Genau so und dann langsam schneller.“

„So?“, fragte Leon und gab ihm noch einen experimentellen Stoß

„Njaaaaaaaa…“

„Klingt doch gut“, grinste Leon und ging prompt dazu über, Max in die Matratze zu vögeln. Es war geiler, als Max vorher gedacht hatte, und er ertappte sich bei dem Gedanken, dass unten zu liegen doch nicht so schlimm war. Er war jedenfalls sehr zufrieden, als Leon in ihm kam und er kurz darauf folgte.

Leon glitt vorsichtig aus ihm heraus und verharrte noch kurz auf Max, bevor er vorsichtig aufstand und zur Seite rollte. Max räkelte sich vorsichtig etwas und stellte schnell fest, dass ihm vermutlich morgen mehr als nur die Beine wehtun würden. Dennoch konnte er Leon nicht böse sein und er auch nicht abstreiten, dass es Spaß gemacht hatte. „Hey, nicht abhauen“, sagte er und legte sich prompt auf Leon drauf.

Dieser lachte. „Du bist schon ein kleines Kuschelmonster, oder?“

„Du hast mich gerade ganz schön durchgefickt, dann kann ich ja wohl noch etwas kuscheln.“

„Hab ich dir wehgetan? Ich sagte doch, du solltest was sagen.“

„Geht schon, Leon, ich bin ja auch nicht aus Zucker.“

„Also, bei mir hat das damals so gut wie gar nicht wehgetan.“

Ha, hatte Max doch rechtgehabt, das würde er Julian aber mal sowas von aufs Brot schmieren. „Vielleicht liegt es an der Größe“, überlegte Leon laut, der offenbar noch bei dem früheren Thema war.

Max blickte empört von seinem sehr angenehmen Platz auf Leons Brust auf. „Was? Moment mal, dein Schwanz ist doch gar nicht größer als meiner!“

„Das mein ich doch gar nicht. Ich dachte, nur weil der Rest von mir größer ist, war da vielleicht mehr Platz.“

„Oder ich hab mir einfach mehr Zeit gelassen und bin nicht reingestürmt.“

Leon wurde etwas rot. „Ja, das kann natürlich sein. Tut mir leid, aber es hat mich einfach so geil gemacht, dich da zu sehen, da könnte ich mich nicht mehr zurückhalten.“

„Ist schon okay“, sagte Max. „Ich bin ehrlich gesagt etwas überrascht, dass du das hier wolltest. Ich dachte schon, du willst so tun, als ob das vor ein paar Wochen nie geschehen wäre.“

„Glaub mir, ich hab es mir überlegt, aber das kann man nicht so einfach vergessen, schon weil es einfach geil war. Außerdem wollte ich dich auch mal ficken, kann ja nicht sein, dass du immer oben liegst.“

„Doch, gefällt mir ganz gut“, murmelte Max, der sich betont cool gab, aber innerlich schon am jubilieren war. Das lief doch überraschend gut bis jetzt. „Und beim nächsten Mal bist du wieder unten.“

Leon lachte. „Gerne, aber du musst sanft mit mir sein.“

„Abgemacht“, sagte Max sofort. Leon legte einen Arm um ihn und Max fand, dass das eine tolle Position zum Schlafen war.

„Max“, sagt Leon dann und störte seine Ruhe, „ich weiß nicht, was du jetzt erwartest, aber für mich sind wir immer noch Freunde. Freunde, die noch dazu geilen Sex haben. Ich hoffe, das ist für dich in Ordnung.“

Max blickte zu ihm hoch. „Warum sollt es denn nicht sein?“

 „Na ja, ich weiß ja nicht, ich meine, wenn du in mich verliebt bist…“

„Leon, zwischen Kerlen ist das alles etwas lockerer, als du es vielleicht gewöhnt bist. Keine Sorge, ich drehe nicht am Rad, nur weil wir nicht Händchen halten.“ Ja, das klang doch ganz gut, einfach etwas abgeklärt wirken, dann würde Leon ihm das vielleicht sogar abkaufen.

„Aha und sagst du häufiger anderen, dass du sie liebst?“

„Das ist nicht fair, wir hatten kurz davor geilen Sex und dann bin ich immer total durch den Wind und rede wirres Zeug. Du interpretierst da viel zu viel rein.“

Leon grinste ihn an. „Ist das so? Momentan wirkst du aber ziemlich geerdet und vernünftig“

Max grinste zurück. „Das sollte dir zu denken geben, vielleicht ist es einfach geiler, wenn ich oben liegen.“

„Ist das so? Dann sollte ich dich vielleicht gleich nochmal vögeln und sehen, ob ich es dieses Mal besser hinbekomme.“

„Kannst es ja versuchen, aber mir das Hirn rauszuvögeln ist nicht so einfach. Außerdem bin ich mir nicht sicher, ob du überhaupt schon wieder kannst.“

„Das werden wir ja sehen“, sagte Leon. Er beugte sich vor, küsste Max und versucht es erneut.

*   *   *   *   *

„Wirst du wechseln?“, fragte Max eines Abends ins Halbdunkeln ihres Zimmers. Es war der letzte Tag des Trainingslagers und sie hatten die Chance noch einmal genutzt, um etwas Druck abzulassen, auch wenn es dieses Mal beim Blasen geblieben war.

Er konnte vage Leons Umrisse auf dem anderen Bett sehen. Sie schliefen nie in einem Bett, das schien Leon noch etwas zu viel Nähe zu sein und Max wollte seine Tarnung als der eigentlich-gar-nicht-so-verliebte-Max nicht vorzeitig aufgeben, in dem er einfach zu Leon unter die Decke kroch, so schön das auch sein mochte.

„Du hast doch Heidel gehört“, sagte Leon.

„Heidel sagt nur, dass du diesen Sommer nicht wechseln kannst. Nicht was darüber hinaus passiert. Und verlängert hast du ja noch nicht.“

„Ja, ich weiß.“

Schweigen folgte und Max beschlich das Gefühl, dass es vielleicht besser wäre, das Thema ruhen zu lassen, aber so einfach konnte er nicht aufgeben. Schalke ohne Leon wäre einfach furchtbar, er glaubte nicht, dass er das aushalten würde. Dann lieber alleine bei einem neuen Verein, als weiter in Gelsenkirchen, wo ihn alles an Leon erinnern würde. „Angeblich bist du dir schon mit den Bayern einig.“

„Das ist alles Blödsinn, Max. Sowas würde ich dir doch als Erstes sagen. Ich weiß ehrlich nicht, wie es weitergehen soll. Manchmal denke ich, dass Schalke mir schon zu klein ist und dann höre ich Namen wie Bayern und frage mich, ob es dafür schon reicht. Und die vielen Verletzungen machen es auch nicht leichter, ich meine, schau mich mal an: Wer hat denn eine Bänderverletzung im Trainingslager? Auf Schalke ist das kein großes Problem, wenn ich fit bin, darf ich auch wieder spielen, aber bei Bayern wäre ich dann für Wochen raus aus der Startelf.“

„Und du hättest bei Bayern auch niemanden, der deine Blowjob-Threapie ernst nimmt.“

Leon grinste. „Das stimmt und du brauchst nicht so skeptisch zu sein, das hilft wirklich.“

„Red dir das nur ein.“

Ein kurzes Schweigen folgte. „Was ist denn mit dir? Wirst du wechseln? Du könntest wohl schon diesen Sommer.“

Max schnaubte. „Ich kann wechseln? Hast du mal ins Internet geschaut? Die Fans würden mich am liebsten gleich in königsblaues Geschenkpapier einwickeln und in die Post packen. Ich stagniere ja eh, da kann man schnell noch mal etwas Geld rausschlagen.“

„Du darfst dir da nichts draus machen, Max. Du weißt doch, wie es ist. Mal bist du der Held und mal der Depp.“

„Ich bin aber irgendwie immer der Depp. Du wirst für alles gefeiert und jeder fiebert mit, wie du dich entscheidest, und mich wollen sie loswerden. Das ist so ungerecht! Ich habe in Rio Silber gewonnen, ich bin U21-Europameister und sie halten mich für schlecht, um für Schalke gegen Freiburg zu spielen? Wir sind doch nicht der FC Barcelona! Ich sollte mehr als genug Talent haben, um für Schalke in der Ersten Elf zu stehen!“

„Das hast du auch, daran darfst du nicht zweifeln. Du bist der beste Techniker, den ich kenne, und vom Ball kann man dich auch nicht trennen, was aber auch daran liegt, dass dein Schwerpunkt ungefähr zwanzig Zentimeter über dem Boden liegt.“

Gegen seinen Willen musste Max lachen. „Du bist so ein Idiot, Leon.“

„Ach, deswegen magst du mich doch so sehr.“

„Also bitte, inzwischen sollte doch klar sein, dass ich dich aus rein körperlichen Gründen mag: deine Locken, deine Augen, dein Prachtschwanz…“

„Machst du mich hier gerade zum Sexobjekt? Wo bleibt der Aufschrei?“

„Den gibt’s nur bei Frauen, Leon. Dich kann ich so lange begaffen, wie ich will.“

„Na, dann tu dir keinen Zwang an. Aber um auf den Wechsel zu kommen: Du musst wissen, was gut für dich ist, und ich verstehe natürlich jede Entscheidung, aber es würde mich freuen, wenn du bleiben würdest. Es wäre einfach nicht mehr das Gleiche ohne dich.“

Ein leichtes Flattern breitete sich in Max’ Magen aus und machte deutlich, dass er entgegen aller Beteuerungen immer noch verdammt verliebt in diesen großen Idioten war. Gott, er war so am Arsch. „Ich wird’s versuchen, Leon.“


	6. Seit wann?

Die Saison startete mit einem neuen Trainer, aber einem alten Problem: Max saß auf der Bank und konnte es mal wieder nicht verstehen. Klar, sie hatten viele Optionen für die Offensive, aber er war doch nicht schlechter als ein Konoplyanka oder ein Franco di Santo, der seit Jahren kein Tor mehr geschossen hatte. Vielleicht aber auch doch, sonst würde er ja spielen. Max bereute es bitterlich, sich gegen einen Wechsel entscheiden zu haben, auch wenn die Angebote alles andere als berauschend gewesen waren. Und noch mehr nervte ihn, dass Leon auch alles andere als toll spielte, aber natürlich wieder mal Stammplatzgarantie hatte und auch kein böses Wort über ihn verloren wurde. Das war echt so unfair!

Manchmal hatte er den Eindruck, dass es Leon selbst unangenehm war, so bevorzugt zu werden, und er versuchte auch sehr, ihm das nicht übel zu nehmen. Dass Leon und er weiterhin richtig guten Sex hatten, erleichtertet das doch ungemein. Leon macht zwar weiterhin keine Anstalten, Max die ewige Liebe zu schwöre, und die vermutlich baldigen Wechsel schwebten immer noch drohend über ihnen, aber im Bett lief es mehr als gut.

Der Sex wurde ihr Ritual nach jedem Spiel und war besonders nach einem Sieg einfach nur unfassbar gut. Zu Max’ großer Erleichterung lag Leon meistens unten, auf die Dauer wäre das für ihn schon ein Problem gewesen, so gerne er für Leon auch eine Ausnahme machte. Ganz zufrieden war er dennoch nicht, er würde auch gerne mal einfach mit Leon einschlafen und ihm war bewusst, wie unfassbar abgeschmackt und mädchenhaft das klang.

Julian konnte ihm bei diesem Problem erwartungsgemäß wenig weiterhelfen – sein Rat war grob gesprochen abwarten und, wie er immer wieder betonte, richtig gut im Bett sein –, der Torwart hatte allerdings auch momentan eigene Probleme: Er saß nämlich beim HSV auf der Bank und kam im Gegensatz zu Max auch nicht ab und zu zum Einsatz, sondern gar nicht. Das war für Julian eine böse Überraschung und warf bei Max wieder mal jede Menge Fragen nach der Zurechnungsfähigkeit des HSVs auf. Warum zum Teufel nahmen die dreieinhalb Millionen für einen neuen Torwart in die Hand – was für einen Torwart und einen eher klammen Verein ein stolzer Betrag war – und setzten diesen dann nicht ein, obwohl die momentane Nummer Eins nicht wirklich in Form war? Das ergab für Max gar keinen Sinn und Julian schien ziemlich geknickt zu sein, soweit das der Schalker aus der Entfernung sagen konnte. Er würde dem Torwart gerne helfen, aber mit mehr als aufmunternden Worten konnte er nicht dienen. Wenigstens war geteiltes Leid halbes Leid.

Seine Lage änderte sich im Oktober dramatisch, als Tedesco ihm anbot, mal auf der Sechs zu spielen anstatt im offensiven Mittelfeld. Für Max klang das zunächst wie eine totale Schnapsidee – kein einziger seiner inzwischen schon recht zahlreichen Trainer hatte das jemals auch nur in Betracht gezogen –, aber er brauchte dringend Spielzeit und akzeptierte daher sofort. Zu seiner großen Überraschung funktionierte es ausgezeichnet und er war im Handumdrehen fester Bestandteil der Startelf, was für eine Karriere sehr wichtig war und auch ein Segen für das Verhältnis zu Leon war. Nun konnten sie sich wieder gemeinsam über die Siege freuen und sich danach das Hirn rausvögeln. Langsam schien Leon sich auch für das Kuscheln mehr erwärmen können und nach einem besonders anstrengenden Spiel war er tatsächlich in Max’ Bett eingeschlafen – auch wenn der Schalker das eher auf die Erschöpfung schob als auf romantisches Interesse.

Leider wurde ihr Brauch durch Leons konstantes Verletzungspech gestört. Dieses Mal war es eine Stressreaktion im Oberschenkelknochen, die ihn zu einer längeren Pause zwang, aber Leon ließ es sich dennoch nicht nehmen, die Spiele im Stadion zu verfolgen und Max nachher ins Bett zu zerren. 

Inzwischen rückte das Duell gegen den HSV immer näher – wie Julian schon gewohnt froh gestimmt anmerkte –, was Max vor ein Problem stellte. Leon konnte gar nicht entgangen sein, dass Julian und Max Freunde geworden waren, aber Max hatte ihm nie gesagt, wie eng diese Freundschaft während der Europameisterschaft gewesen war, und schätzte, dass das mehr als überfällig war. Er traute Julian nämlich absolut zu irgendwelche schlüpfrigen Bemerkungen in Leons Nähe fallenzulassen und so ganz ohne Vorbereitung wollte er das seinem besten Freund auf keinen Fall antun. Er könnte natürlich Julian ermahnen, die Klappe zu halten, aber das war ihm eindeutig zu riskant. Julian war offensichtlich auch scharf auf Leon und dachte schon laut über einen Dreier nach, da würde er ganz sicher diese Gelegenheit nicht verstreichen lassen.

Er zögert es noch einige Tage hinaus, aber das hatte nur zur Folge, dass ihm diese Sache immer im Kopf herumspukte, wenn er mit Leon sprach. So auch heute, als er nach dem Training Leon bei der Reha besuchte. Sein bester Freund hatte gerade Pause und sah schon ziemlich angestrengt aus. „Was macht das Bein?“, fragte Max.

„Schwer zu sagen“, sagte Leon. „Manchmal denke ich mir, es ist wieder okay und dann schmerzt es wieder die Hölle. Das ist echt totaler Scheiß. Ich wünschte, es wäre ne Bänderverletzung oder so etwas, da weiß man wenigstens ungefähr, wie lange es dauert.“

Max nickte mitfühlend. Verletzungen waren Leons großes Problem, er hatte eigentlich jede Saison irgendwelche kleineren Zipperlein. Max hingegen war vor größeren Rückschlägen bisher verschont geblieben. „Wir können die Reha ja nachher zuhause fortsetzen. Die bewährte Therapie.“

Leon grinste. „Ja, das klingt doch gut. Musst aber zu mir kommen, ich bin nicht so gut zu Fuß.“

„Kein Problem.“ Max sah sich noch einmal um und nahm all seinen Mut zusammen. „Leon, ich muss dir was sagen.“

„Das klingt jetzt ganz schön ernst.“

„Nein, also vielleicht, ich weiß nicht. Du weißt doch, dass ich das alles schon etwas länger mache als du. Du weißt, was ich meine.“

„Ja, klar.“

„Gut und, na ja, weil du ja nicht immer da warst, hab ich das halt mit anderen gemacht und einen davon kennst du halt, daher…“

„Sag mir nicht, dass du mit Benni etwas hattest!“, sagte Leon sofort.

„Benni? Was? Nein, natürlich nicht! Wie kommst du überhaupt darauf?“

„Äh, keine Ahnung, ich bin mal mögliche Kandidaten durchgegangen und Benni ist halt schon ewig bei Schalke, also…“ Ein leichtes Rot breitete sich auf seinen Wangen aus.

Max hielt es für besser, dieses Thema schnell zu verlassen, bevor es total peinlich wurde. Über seine Zeit mit Julian zu sprechen war schlimm genug, aber er wollte ganz sicher nicht sein früheres Liebesleben durchgehen. „Nein, es geht nicht um einen Schalker. Du erinnerst dich doch, dass ich während der U21-EM viel mit Julian unternommen haben.“

„Pollersbeck? Ja, klar erinnere ich mich – Moment, willst du etwa sagen, dass der schwul ist?“

„Bi, aber es kommt aufs Gleiche bei raus“, sagte Max. „Jedenfalls haben wir uns gut verstanden, ich war einsam und, na ja, dann hatten wir etwas Spaß zusammen.“

Gott, wenn er so verlegen aussah, wie er sich fühlte, dann trug er jetzt Bayern-München-Farben: blaues Trikot zu einem hochroten Kopf. „Wer lag oben?“, fragte Leon dann.

Gefühlt wurde Max jetzt noch etwas röter. „Meistens ich.“

„Und was war das? Wart ihr zusammen?“

„Nein, das war nur etwas Spaß. Julian hat auch schnell rausgefunden, dass ich eigentlich dich wollte und das war für ihn auch nie ein Problem. Ich weiß nicht, wie gut du ihn kennst, aber er ist niemand, der sich groß Sorgen macht.“

Leon grinste. „Das glaub ich gerne, ich hab sein tolles Interview nach dem Halbfinale auch gesehen. Angeblich denkt er ja nie über etwas nach.“

„Würde mich nicht wundern. Jedenfalls war das alles mit dem Ende des Turniers vorbei.“

„Und warum erzählst du mir das dann? Ich meine, ich freue mich natürlich, dass du dich mir anvertraust, aber das war doch alles, bevor…bevor wir das angefangen haben.“

„Ja, aber wir spielen bald gegen Hamburg und ich wollte nicht, dass Julian dich darauf anspricht und du dann vielleicht unvorbereitet bist. Daher dachte ich, ich warne dich mal vor.“

„Ich verstehe“, sagte Leon und Max fiel es sehr schwer, seine Stimmung einzuschätzen.

„Du bist doch hoffentlich jetzt nicht sauer oder? Ich meine, das war alles vor unsere Zeit.“

„Nein, natürlich nicht, ich bin nur überrascht, das ist alles. Ich glaub aber, ich sollte jetzt wirklich weitermachen, Max.“

„Ja, klar“, sagte Max, der irgendwie ein schlechtes Gefühl hatte. „Sehen wir uns nachher?“

„Natürlich“, sagte Leon. „Ist ja immerhin Teil der Therapie.“

*   *   *   *   *

Max stand im Spielertunnel vor dem Spiel gegen Hamburg und ging noch mal alles durch. Das Spiel würde relativ einfach werden, da war er sich sicher. Bei allem Respekt vor dem HSV, sie waren in letzter Zeit nicht gut drauf, und für Schalke lief die Saison bisher gut. Außerdem schossen die Hamburger eh schon kaum Tore und ihr Torwart schien eine ziemliche Pflaume zu sein, da müsste doch ein Tor für sie locker drin sein.

Wo er gerade bei Torwarten war, wo war eigentlich Julian? Zwar war der Große nicht in der Startelf und damit nicht in der Reihe an HSV-Spielern ein paar Zentimeter neben ihm, aber Max hatte schon fest damit gerechnet, dass er sich vor Anpfiff mal blicken lassen würde. Er hatte doch momentan eh nichts Besseres zu tun, als auf der Bank zu schmollen. Warum Julian nicht wie geplant die Nummer Eins geworden war, war von außen schwer zu sagen. Viele HSV-Fans schoben es auf den Trainer, allerdings war sich Max nicht sicher, ob das wirklich nur daran lag. Es gab einige Gerüchte, dass Julian dem Hamburger Nachtleben etwas zu sehr zugeneigt war, und das klang doch sehr nach ihm.

„Hey, wo ist eigentlich Julian?“, fragte Max den HSV-Spieler neben sich.

„Pollersbeck? Der ist nicht im Kader. Ich bin mir gar nicht sicher, ob der mitgefahren ist.“

Was? Nicht im Kader? Das war ja mal ein Ding. „Ist er krank?“

Der andere Spieler zuckte mit den Schultern. „Weiß nicht genau, ich dachte, der wäre wieder fit. Musst du den Trainer fragen.“

Jetzt machte Max sich Sorgen um Julian. Das klang sehr danach, als würde der Torwart in Hamburg gar nicht Fuß fassen, und das konnte sich Max nicht erklären. Er war jetzt alles andere als ein Experte für das moderne Torwartspiel, aber Julian hatte bei der EM sehr stark auf ihn gewirkt, mehr als gut genug für die erste Bundesliga. Der arme Kerl, Max würde unbedingt mit ihm reden müssen. Warum hatte er nichts gesagt? Vermutlich war saß Julian jetzt völlig fertig zu Hause und hatte gar nicht mehr daran gedacht, dass sie sich hatten treffen wollen.

Das Spiel begann und Max hatte keine Zeit mehr, über den Torwart nachzudenken. Es war keine große Herausforderung, sie gewannen klar 2:0 und konnte damit zufrieden nach Hause gehen. Leon hatte das Spiel auf der Tribüne verfolgt und war nach dem verdienten Sieg in die Kabine gekommen, um den Jungs zu gratulieren. Max war sich ziemlich sicher, dass Leon ihn beobachtete, während er unter der Dusche stand, und war wirklich versucht, ihm eine kleine Show zu liefern. Aber das war mit ihren ganzen Mitspielern um sie herum eindeutig zu riskant, also beschränkte er sich auf das ganz normale, langweilige Duschen. Immerhin wartete Leon geduldig auf ihn.

„Noch zu mir?“, fragte der andere Schalker, als Max sich gerade wieder die Hose anzog.

„Klar, wie ausgemacht“, antwortete Max, für den das gar keine Frage war. Er würde Leon so richtig durchnehmen, darauf freute er sich schon seit Abpfiff. Und Leon vermutlich auch, denn auch wenn er es wohl nie zugeben würde, war sich Max sicher, dass sein bester Freund gerne unten lag.

Als er fertig angezogen war, machten sie sich auf den Weg zum Parkplatz, wo noch einzelne andere Spieler von beiden Mannschaften herumstanden. Inzwischen schneite es leicht und es würde wohl bald auch noch richtig kalt werden.

„Mäxchen!“, rief jemand. Max drehte den Kopf und bekam einen dick eingepackten Julian zu sehen, der mit Mütze und Schal kaum zu erkennen war. Der Torwart war viel blässer als damals in Polen, was ihm eindeutig nicht so gut stand wie die satte Bräune im Sommer – nicht dass Max momentan viel sommerlicher wirkte.

„Julian! Wo hast du dich denn versteckt?“

„Auf der Tribüne leider, aber man hat da auch einen guten Blick. Komm her, Kleiner.“ Julian kam näher und umarmte ihn, was Max auch gerne erwiderte, auch wenn er dem Torwart natürlich nur bis an die Brust reichte. „Es ist schön, dich zu sehen.“

„Dich auch.“

Sie trennte sich wieder, wobei Julian jetzt neben ihm stand und einen Arm um seine Schulter gelegt hatte. „Du hast echt gut gespielt, Kleiner. Fast wie bei der EM. Oh, hey Leon, hätte dich auch gerne spielen gesehen.“

„Ging leider nicht“, sagte Leon, dessen Gesichtsausdruck gerade schwer zu deuten war. Seit ihrem Gespräch hatte er die Sache mit Julian nicht mehr erwähnt. Max war sich ziemlich sicher, dass es Leon nicht störte, aber ein paar Zweifel blieben. Wieder mal würde er einiges dafür geben, Leons Gedanken lesen zu können.

„Warum hast du nicht gespielt?“, fragte Max den Torwart, als klar war, das Leon nicht weitersprechen würde. „Oder wenigstens auf der Bank gesessen?“

„Da weiß ich so viel wie du. Ich war letzte Woche krank, aber das hätte ich locker geschafft, keine Ahnung, was Gisdol sich dabei denkt. Ich glaube, der Torwarttrainer kann mich einfach nicht leiden.“

„Wenn man der Presse glaubt, bist du jede Nacht auf der Reeperbahn unterwegs.“

Julian verzog das Gesicht. „Das ist jetzt auch ziemlich übertreiben. Sag mir lieber, was mit deinen Haaren passiert ist.“

Diese waren momentan unter einer Schalke-Mütze verborgen, aber Julian hatte sie ja während des Spiels sehen können, falls er Max’ neuen Haarschnitt nicht schon eh auf einem er unzähligen Bildern im Internet gesehen hatte. „Ich wollte einfach was Neues probieren.“

„Ich fand‘s vorher besser. Reicht vollkommen, wenn du sonst überall rasiert bist, Mäxchen, da kann auf dem Kopf ruhig was stehen bleiben.“

Julians Hand wanderte jetzt Max’ Rücken runter und landete schnell auf seinem Hintern. „Was soll das denn werden?“, fragte Leon, bevor Max etwas sagen konnte.

„Was meinst du?“, fragte Julian mit wirklich überzeugender Unschuld.

„Ich meine, dass du jetzt die Hand von seinem Arsch nimmst. Die EM ist vorbei.“

„Oho, kann es sein, dass Leon etwas eifersüchtig ist, Mäxchen?“, fragte Julian, der aber in der Tat Max losließ und etwas zur Seite trat.

Max sah sich nervös um, aber es stand niemand nahe genug, um sie zu hören. Jetzt legte Leon einen Arm um ihn und zog ihn etwas zu sich. „Geht dich ja wohl nichts an.“

„Mein Gott, Großer, kein Grund so zickig zu werden“, sagte Julian. „Ich mach schon nichts mit Max. Wenn dann hätte ich eh an einen Dreier gedacht:“

Jetzt wirkte Leon völlig platt. „Ein Dreier?“

„Ja klar. Ich weiß leider immer noch nicht, ob du jetzt nen großen Schwanz hast, weil ja Max immer noch nicht dazu gekommen ist, mir das Nacktbild zu schicken – echt mal Max, so schüchtern kann Leon doch nicht sein –, und bin mir deshalb noch nicht sicher, wie wir das am besten machen. Ich schwanke momentan zwischen du liegst unten, ich ficke dich und Max macht das Gleiche mit mir und Max liegt unten und wir machen es unter uns aus, wer in der Mitte ist. Was wäre dir lieber?“

Leon war sprachlos und Max musste sich sehr zurückhalten, nicht laut loszulachen. Leider musste er wohl etwas sagen, wenn Julian Leon weiter so erwartungsvoll ansah, würde sonst sicher ein Unglück passieren. „Julian, ich fühl mich geschmeichelt, aber das ist nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt für sowas. Dafür ist das zwischen uns noch zu frisch.“

„Was? Max, ich hab die Idee schon im Juli gehabt und ihr vögelt seit Monaten miteinander! Das war doch mehr als genug Zeit.“

„Julian, das ist alles neu für Leon, er muss sich erstmal an all das gewöhnen, bevor wir uns mit deinen Porno-Fantasien beschäftigen können. “

Der Torwart schüttelte den Kopf „Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass du jemanden findest, der alles noch kompliziert macht als du. Schade, sag mir Bescheid, wenn ihr das geklärt habt. Hätte ich schon Bock drauf.“

„Mach ich“, sagte Max, der hoffte, dass ihn das nicht in Schwierigkeiten mit Leon bringen würde. Er selbst war sich nicht sicher, ob ein solcher Dreier mega-geil oder eine Katastrophe sein würde. „Ich hoffe, du bist nicht zu untervögelt.“

„Geht so, ich glaub, ich stehe kurz vor dem Durchbruch mit Lewis.“

Max runzelte die Stirn. „Holtby?“

„Ja. Der ziert sich noch, aber es ist doch klar, dass der es mal richtig in den Arsch braucht. Bin schon ganz heiß drauf.“

Für einen Moment war Max versucht nachzufragen, beschloss dann aber, dass das nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt war. Über so etwas redeten sie besser unter vier Augen. „Dann drück ich dir mal die Daumen.“

„Julian! Schwing deinen Arsch hier rüber!“, rief einer von den HSV-Spielern.

Der Goalie verzog das Gesicht. „Sieht so aus, als müsste ich los. Außer ich würde heute Nacht bei euch bleiben…“

„Vergiss es!“, sagte Leon und bewies damit, dass er doch noch sprechen konnte.

Julian grinste. „Niedlich. Dann bis zum nächsten Mal, Mäxchen. In der Rückrunde stehe ich auch im Tor.“

„Hoffentlich, dann kann ich dir doch noch einen reinschießen.“

„Das glaub ich erst, wenn ich es sehe“, sagte Julian. Er zwinkerte ihm zu und verschwand im Schneetreiben.

Max drehte sich zu Leon. „Geht es dir gut?“

„Fahren wir.“

Sie schweigen sich die Fahrt über an. Leon machte keine Anstalten, etwas zu sagen, und Max wusste schlicht und ergreifend nicht, was er jetzt tun sollte. Sich entschuldigen? Aber wofür denn? Er hatte doch gar nichts getan und Leon konnte wohl kaum sauer sein, dass er etwas mit Julian gehabt hatte, bevor sie überhaupt zusammengekommen waren. Das wäre hochgradig albern. Immerhin waren sie – so hoffte er jedenfalls, denn Leon fuhr – noch auf dem Weg zu Leon nach Hause, hoffentlich um etwas Spaß zu haben. Wenn ihm das kurze Gespräch mit Julian den Sex nach dem Spiel versaut hatte, würde er jedenfalls mal richtig sauer werden.

Kurzer Zeit später kamen sie wirklich bei Leon an. Dieser ging einfach wortlos voraus und Max hatte kam die Haustür hinter sich geschlossen, als ihn der andere Schalker gegen die Wand drückte und küsste. „Bist ja ganz schön auf Touren“, keuchte Max, als Leon ihm nach kurzer Zeit wieder Luft zum Atmen ließ.

„Weniger reden, mehr ausziehen“, sagte Leon nur.

„Bist du so geil drauf, von mir gefickt zu werden?“, fragte Max, der sich schnell Jacke und Mütze auszog.

„Wie kommst du drauf, dass du das verdient hast?“, fragte Leon, der eine wahre Bestzeit hinlegte und schon den Oberkörper frei hatte, während Max gerade erst aus den Schuhen gestiegen war.

„Ich hab das Spiel gewonnen! Das ist Teil meiner Belohnung.“

„Nein, so läuft das heute nicht. Ich wird dich so lange vögeln, bis du gar nicht mehr weißt, wer Julian Pollersbeck eigentlich ist.“

Max grinste Leon an. „Kann es sein, dass du irgendwie eifersüchtig bist?“

„Kann es sein, dass du frech wirst?“, antwortet Leon und zog ihm das T-Shirt aus. Dann zog er Max Richtung Schlafzimmer und es blieb keine Zeit mehr zum Reden.

*   *   *   *   *

Trotz aller Bemühungen konnte sich Max auch noch an Julian erinnern, als er später schwer atmend auf Leons Brust lag und sich an ihn kuschelte. Bisher hielt sein bester Freund das überraschend lang aus, was aber für Max auch das Mindeste war, wenn er schon hatte unten liegen müssen. Die Rolle war für ihn immer noch ungewohnt, aber wenn er nachher so schön kuscheln durfte, ging das.

„Willst du heute hier schlafen?“, fragte Leon dann und überraschte ihn damit.

Max blickte hoch zu ihm. „Mit dir in einem Bett?“

„Klar, ich lass dich doch nicht auf der Couch versauern.“

„Hmm“, sagte Max und tat nachdenklich. „Nur wenn wir beide völlig nackt sind. Fand es eh immer albern, dass du mit Boxershorts schläfst“

Leon lachte. „Bin halt nicht so ein Exhibitionist wie du. Aber klar, kein Problem.“

Max räkelte sich etwas und eine seiner Hände rutschte ganz zufällig zu Leons Schwanz. „Und ich kann nicht garantieren, dass ich den hier eine ganze Nacht ignorieren kann.“

„Hab ich kein Problem mit.“

„Dann sehr gerne. Auch wenn du dann vielleicht nicht so viel Schlaf bekommst.“

„Ist eher für dich ein Problem, du hast morgen noch Auslaufen, ich bin ja leider verletzt.“

„Ich brauch nicht viel Schlaf, das geht schon.“, sagte Max, Julian konnte ein Lied davon singen. Er rutschte etwas hoch und küsste Leon. Es war eher zärtlich als leidenschaftlich – sie waren beide auch ziemlich erschöpft und trotz der Nähe war weder er noch Leon hart –, aber Leon erwiderte es sofort und so viel Kontakt ließ Max’ Kopf etwas schummrig werden.

„Ich hoffe, ich war nicht zu grob mit dir“, sagte Leon dann.

„Ach Quatsch, ich bin hart im Nehmen. Aber glaub bloß nicht, dass das nach dem Derby nächste Woche auch so laufen wird.“

„Wenn wir das gewinnen, kannst du gerne mit mir machen, was du willst.“

„Das wollte ich hören.“

„Geh mal neben mich, du wirst zu schwer“, sagte Leon. Max schmollte kurz – so schwer war er doch gar nicht, zumindest nicht im Vergleich zu Leon –, legte er sich dann aber gehorsam neben den anderen Schalker, der einen Arm um ihn schlang. Für einen Moment herrschte Stille.

„Tut mir leid, dass ich so ausgetickt bin“, sagte Leon schließlich. „Aber es hat mich total genervt, wie Pollersbeck dich angefasst hat. War doch klar, dass der dich ficken wollte.“

„Keine Sorge, bei dir mag ich das“, sagte Max. Und es stimmte sogar, Leon konnte sehr gerne eifersüchtig sein, denn das bedeutete nur, dass zwischen ihnen mehr war als nur Sex. Natürlich hatte Max mit diesen Worten seine Tarnung total aufgegeben, aber hoffentlich war das kein Problem mehr.

„Ich glaube, bei dir würde ich das auch mögen“, sagte Leon. „Auch wenn das bei deiner Statur lustig aussehen könnte.“

„Ich glaube, das gibt es eher das Problem, dass dich keiner anmacht.“

Leon streckte ihm die Zunge raus und Max musste lachen. „Eines will ich dann noch wissen“, sagte der andere Schalker. „Was meinte Julian mit dem Nacktfoto?“

Max seufzte. „Er hätte gerne eins von dir. Angelblich hat er auch eins von mir, aber ich kann dir nicht sagen, wann er das gemacht hat. Jedenfalls hat er mich schon im Sommer gefragt, ob du eigentlich einen großen Schwanz hast und ich wollte die Frage nie beantworten. Daher wohl die Neugier.“

„Was hat der denn damit vor? Auf Instagram posten?“

„Nö, vermutlich sich einfach einen runterholen. Meins ist ja auch noch nicht irgendwo aufgetaucht und mich würde man am Tattoo erkennen.“

„Hast du dein Smartphone?“

„Liegt auf dem Nachttisch, wieso?“

„Dann mach mal ein Bild von uns und schick es ihm.“

Max schnaubte. „Macht du jetzt gerade einen buchstäblichen Schwanzvergleich mit Julian?“

„Und wenn‘s so wäre?“, fragte Leon, der sich schon mal in Position brachte.

„Dann fänd ich‘s irgendwie geil“, sagte Max und griff nach seinem Telefon.

*   *   *   *   *

Das Derby wohl das verrückteste Spiel, das Max jemals erlebt hatte, und das 4:4 Unentschieden fühlte sich mehr nach einem Triumph an als so mancher Sieg. Entsprechend ausgelassen war die Stimmung bei den Schalkern nach Abpfiff. Dass Leon ausgerechnet dieses Match für sein Comeback genutzt hatte, machte es noch besser, so konnten sie gemeinsam diesen Triumph feiern. Die folgende Nacht war so gut wie die mit Julian nach dem Pokalfinale und dieses Mal leistete Leon auch keinen Widerstand und ließ Max oben liegen, obwohl er das mit seiner starken Leistung ebenfalls verdient hätte.

Am Tag drauf lagen sie entspannt auf dem Sofa in Leons Wohnung. Der andere Schalker lehnte an der Seitenlehne und hatte mit seinen lächerlich langen Beinen fast die gesamte Couch in Beschlag genommen. Als Max sich darüber beklagt hatte, hatte Leon nur gegrinst, die Beine etwas breiter gemacht und ihn kurzerhand zu sich gezogen. Jetzt lehnte Max entspannt an Leons Brust, während sein beste Freund die Arme von hinten um ihn geschlungen hatte. Es war wirklich entspannend, auch wenn Max es etwas schade fand, dass sie beide angezogen waren – eigentlich hatte er sich vorgenommen, den freien Sonntag nackt zu verbringen.

„Mach mal dein Handy aus“, sagte Leon genervt, als Max’ Smartphone auf dem Couchtisch mal wieder ein kurzer ‚Pling‘ von sich gab.

„Ja, schon gut“, sagte Max, löste sich notgedrungen von Leon und griff nach dem Gerät. Sein Benachrichtigungston war eigentlich sehr dezent, aber er konnte schon verstehen, dass es Leon störte. Als Max das Telefon ausschalten wollte, sah er, dass der Auslöser des Tons eine Nachricht von Julian gewesen war. Was war denn jetzt? Noch mehr hochgradig nicht jugendfreie Freude über das endlich erhaltene Nacktbild? Max warf einen kurzen Blick auf den Chat und las ‚Mission Accomplished‘. Hm?

Bevor er sich weitere Gedanken machen konnte, folgte eine weitere Nachricht mit einem Video. Max konnte nicht widerstehen und startete es, nur um es wenige Augenblicke später panisch zu beenden. Oh Gott, was dachte sich Julian nur dabei?

„Was ist denn los?“, fragte Leon. „Du wirst auf einmal ganz rot.“

„Ach, nichts“, sagte Max und wollte das Telefon weglegen.

„Ist es was mit Julian?“, fragte Leon und nahm ihm das Smartphone aus der Hand. Bevor Max etwas sagen konnte, startete er das Video. Ein zartes Rosa breitete sich auf seinen Wangen aus. „Ist das…Lewis Holtby?“

„Soweit ich das von der Position sagen kann. Man sieht sein Gesicht ja nur kurz.“

„Und…das andere ist Julian?“

„Also am Schwanz erkenn ich ihn noch nicht, aber es würde mich wundern, wenn er mir ein Video von jemand anderem schicken würde.“

„Oh Mann“, sagte Leon, der sich kaum losreißen konnte. „Ich wusste gar nicht…scheint Lewis aber zu gefallen…wie kommt Julian dazu, dir so etwas zu schicken?“

„Hat vermutlich mal wieder nicht nachgedacht“, sagte Max nur.

Leon schüttelte den Kopf und schaltete das Smartphone ab. „So endlich Ruhe. Komm her, Kleiner.“

Er legte sich flach auf den Rücken, zog Max auf sich drauf und küsste ihn ungewöhnlich sanft. Max revanchierte sich gerne und machte es sich bequem. So könnte er stundenlang mit Leon kuscheln, auch wenn das mit der Zeit für Leon zu schwer werden würde. Leon brach den Kuss und strich ihm über die Wange. Eine angenehme Stille folgte.

„Max“, sagte Leon dann. „Ich weiß nicht, ob ich wechseln werde, vielleicht muss ich das einfach, wenn ich mich weiterentwickeln will, aber ich werde nicht zulassen, dass das hier deswegen kaputtgeht. Ich will dich nicht verlieren, egal wo wir am Ende spielen werden.“

„Ich will das auch nicht, Leon“, sagte Max sofort. „Und keine Sorge, das schaffen wir schon. Du wirst ja wohl nicht nach China wechseln.“

Leon blickte ihn an und wenn Max diesen Gesichtsausdruck beschreiben müsste, dann wäre das Wort ‚verliebt‘ das erste, das ihm einfallen würde. „Max, ich liebe dich.“

Mit einem Mal fühlte sich Max, als würde er schweben. Ein Grinsen breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus: auf diesen Satz gab es eigentlich nur eine Antwort. „Seit wann?“

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Und das war’s, vielen Dank fürs Lesen. Ich hoffe, dieses Ende hat euch besser gefallen als das letzte. Weiter schreiben könnte ich eh nicht, da müsste ich erstmal wissen, wo das kleine Mäxchen denn bald spielen wird, und das lässt uns alle ja noch zappeln :)


End file.
